I Can't Stop Thinking About You
by EviLisa2101
Summary: /CHAP 5 UP!\ Jaejoong, namja cantik yang harus mengurus putra kandungnya, Eunhyuk, sendiri. Dihadapkan dengan 'masa lalu' yang kembali datang kepadanya. Dan dua orang namja yang juga merupakan tokoh utama akan menghantui mereka. Satu 'masa lalu' Jaejoong, dan yang satu namja 'psycho' berkedok wajah kekanakan yang begitu menggilai Eunhyuk/HaeHyuk-YunJae!/MPREG BL/WarnInside!/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

_**Haruskah kau datang saat aku mulai melupakan kenangan kita ?  
Haruskah kau hadir?  
Hadir kembali dalam kehidupanku?  
Mengapa harus sosokmu dan namamu?  
Tak cukupkah kenanganmu yang selalu menghantuiku?  
Tak cukupkah bayanganmu yang hinggap di setiap langkahku?  
Tak cukupkah senyummu yang yang hadir di balik setiap mimpiku itu?**_

_**Kenapa kau hadir saat aku mencoba menghapus memori yang terekam kuat di dalam otakku?  
Kenapa kau hadir saat dirinya menjadi menggantikan hangatnya pelukanmu itu?  
Saat malaikat kecil yang datang dari kenangan kita ikut hadir dalam kehidupanku?**_

**.**

** _Reepetra2101 on Twitter**

**.**

_Cast and Anything in this story__** © Owned by God and Themselves  
**__but the story owned by__** EviLisa2101 ©2012  
**__and the Idea come from My Lovely Oppa, __**Aryadhana_**_

_Inspired from __**Beast – On Rainy Days **__&__** U-Kiss – Forbidden Love**__,__as a Backsound_

**.**

**.**

**Cast:  
**HaeHyuk (Donghae X Hyukjae)  
YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)  
/ + another Supporting Cast /  
Slights!YooSu & KiHyun

**Genre:  
**Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Family

**Rated**:  
T

**WARNING!  
**Shonen-ai/BL(Boys Love), EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, Alur Rush, Blur Plot,  
Out of Character, MPREG!Jae (but His already have a Children), lil bit. Crack!Pair etc can find by URself!

If ur **DON'T LIKE**, please **DON'T READ!  
**that's up to YOU!

Don't BASH/FLAME **a CHARA!  
**

HAPPY READING :D  
Enjoy~!

PS: _italic_ is a Flashback!

"_Aku hamil, Bear."_

"_Anak siapa itu?" namja berwajah musang itupun menunjuk perut namja cantik yang senyum di bibir cherry-nya dan binar di dua mata bulat layak kacang hazel-nya langsung redup begitu saja. Namja cantik itu tetap tersenyum meskipun harapannya kini tinggal presentase yang tidak memungkinkan untuk bisa di banggakan._

"_Ini anakmu, Yunnie~" ujar namja cantik itu lirih. Dua mata bulat indahnya telah menggenangkan sebuah kepasrahan dan harapan. Namun, namja tampan itu hanya melongokan wajahnya tak percaya._

"_MWO? Anakku? Kau sudah gila? Kau bahkan namja, mana bisa aku mempercayainya." ujar namja tampan itu sambil menepis tangan halus milik namja cantik yang hampir menyentuhnya. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi namja cantik yang sudah jatuh terduduk itu._

"_YUN—_

—NIIIEE!" _namja_ cantik itu langsung terbangun dari tidurnya dan segera mendudukan tubuh rampingnya di atas ranjang yang tidak terlalu besar di dalam kamarnya itu. Kenangan 17 tahun yang lalu kembali berputar dalam memorinya dan membayang-bayang dalam otaknya bahkan sampai terbawa ke dalam mimpinya.

CKLEK!

Ia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap _namja_ manis yang terdiam di depan pintu kamarnya sambil memeluk boneka _strawberry_-nya dan menatapnya khawatir. Ia hanya diam ketika _namja_ manis itu berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di pinggir kasurnya.

"_Eomma… Gwaenchana_?" Tanya _namja_ manis itu. _Namja _cantik itu hanya menggeleng dan mengusap surai merah kecoklatan milik _namja_ manis itu.

"Kau mau menemani _eomma_ tidur? _Eomma_ merasa kesepian." Ujar _namja_ cantik itu sambil tersenyum ke arah _namja_ manis itu. _Namja_ manis itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya lucu begitu _namja_ cantik yang berstatus ibu kandungnya menanyainya seperti itu.

"_Aigo~_ Kim Hyukjae, kau sudah 17 tahun tapi kelakuanmu seperti anak berumur 5 tahun. Kau saja masih tidur sambil memeluk boneka pemberian Yoochun _hyung_ begitu." Komentar _namja_ cantik itu. Dan _namja_ manis yang tadi di panggil Hyukjae atau akrab di sapa Eunhyuk itu langsung mengerucutkan bibir merah _cherry_-nya yang mirip _eomma_-nya itu.

"Issh~ Ini kan boneka kesayangan Hyukkie, _Eomma_. Lagipula juga Yoochun _samchon_ 'kan memberikan ini padaku saat berhasil menjodohkannya dengan Su-ie _imo._" ujarnya polos. _Namja _cantik itupun langsung gemas sendiri dan mencubit kedua pipi tembam Eunhyuk hingga memelar(?).

"Yah! _Eomma_!" keluh Eunhyuk. Dan _namja _cantik itupun langsung melepas cubitannya dan membiarkan anaknya yang manis itu menghelus kedua pipinya. Ia melirik jam _digital _disamping ranjangnya.

**02:37 AM**

Ia langsung menggeser tubuhnya hingga menyisakan sedikit ruang kosong di tempat tidurnya yang muat untuk anaknya. Eunhyuk pun langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di samping tubuh _eomma_-nya yang sudah menidurkan tubuhnya lebih dulu. Dengan segera di taruhnya boneka _strawberry_-nya yang seukuran setengah tubuhnya itu di belakang tubuhnya untuk jadi pengganjal. Sementara ia lebih memilih memeluk _Eomma_-nya yang sudah tertidur sambil terlentang. Dan gelapnya malam—menjelang pagi—itupun menyapa mata mereka dalam ketenangan.

Seorang Kim Hyukjae tenang dalam pelukan Kim Jaejoong, sang _Eomma_ kandung.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Eunhyuk POV-**

"_Chagi, irreona~_" suara lembut _Eomma_ yang selalu menenangkan itupun langsung menyapa indra pendengaranku. Kukerjapkan pelan mataku untuk lebih beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang ada di depan mataku—atau lebih tepatnya keluar dari jendela yang terbuka itu.

"Ah, sudah bangun rupanya. Lekaslah mandi, kau tak ingin terlambat berangkat sekolah hari ini bukan?" Aku tersentak. _Omona_! Hari ini masa kumpul keluarga Shappire Blue _Senior High School_! Bisa telat aku.

Aku pun langsung turun dari tempat tidur _Eomma_ dan berlari ke kamarku sendiri yang letaknya tepat berada di sebelah kamar _Eomma_-ku ini.

Ah! Nampaknya aku belum mengenalkan diri, yah? Namaku Kim Hyukjae, aku akrab di panggil Eunhyuk. Entahlah, _Eomma_ yang memberikan panggilan seperti itu padaku. Aku, sih, iya-iya saja. Aku adalah murid kelas 10 Shappire Blue _Senior High School_. Umurku baru saja 17 tahun pada 4 april kemarin. _Appa_-ku? Kalau bertanya lagi tentang dia dengan lantang aku akan mengatakan bahwa ia telah mati semenjak aku masih di dalam kandungan!

Ah, kalian bertanya siapa _namja_ itu? Yak! Dia _namja_! Hanya saja memang wajahnya sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat cantik seperti _yeojya_. Namanya Kim Jaejoong. Yah, dia adalah _Eomma_ kandungku. Hey! _Male Pregnancy_ itu memang ada, kau tau? Kalau tak ada, sekarang aku yang bertanya pada kalian. Bagaimana aku bisa ada di dunia ini? Baiklah, mungkin karena terlalu takut terlambat aku sampai berbicara melantur arah begitu. -_-

Aku langsung menutup pintu kamar dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yang ada di kamarku. Yah, Tuhan, tolonglah mahluk hambamu yang paling manis di dunia ini! -_-""

**-Eunhyuk POV end-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong terlihat tengah sibuk dengan wajan penggorengan dan juga _apron_ di badannya. Ah, rupanya ia tengah menumis nasi goreng _kimchi_. Bahkan saking sibuknya ia tak melihat ada _namja_ manis yang sudah masuk ke dalam dapur dan duduk di kursi-meja makan itu. Jaejoong pun langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang begitu melihat ada bunyi kursi berderit. Ia tersenyum dan kemudian segera kembali menghadapkan pandangannya ke arah wajan penggorengan di hadapannya.

"_Waeyo,_ heemm? Kok, wajahnya di tekuk begitu?" Eunhyuk hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong dan memilih untuk menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja makan. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah anaknya yang manis itu.

"Makanan siap." Ujar Jaejoong dan langsung menaruh dua piring berisi nasi goreng itu ke atas meja makan tepat di depannya anaknya. Ia lalu duduk di kursi kosong di samping kursi anaknya dan langsung mengusap surai merah kecoklatan putranya itu.

"Kau kenapa sih? Sedari tadi cemberut atau tidak bersemangat." Ujar Jaejoong. Hyukjae hanya menggeleng namun belum juga mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja makan. Jaejoong mengembangkan senyumnya dan menarik bahu anaknya untuk segera bangun. Ia tersenyum saat melihat Eunhyuk menghela nafas dan memilih untuk duduk tegap kembali. Ia langsung melahap nasi goreng yang terhidang di depannya itu.

"Kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Jaejoong saat wajah Eunhyuk masih terlihat nampak datar. Eunhyuk memilih diam dan memakan nasi gorengnya dengan malas-malas. Jaejoong pun menghela nafas pelan. Tangan lembutnya beralih menghelus surai coklat kemerahan milik sang anak.

"Eumb… hari ini ada acara kumpul keluarga di sekolah, _Eomma._" ujar Eunhyuk sambil memeluk tangan Jaejoong manja. Ia bahkan sudah menghilangkan wajah datarnya yang tadi. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan anaknya itu.

"Lalu?" tanyanya seakan perintah untuk Eunhyuk melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Akan ada perkumpulan anak, _Eomma_ dan eumb… _Appa_-nya." Ujar Eunhyuk dan berakhir dengan nada pelan pada kalimat terakhirnya. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya saat melihat raut wajah Jaejoong yang berubah menegang pada akhirnya. Jaejoong yang menyadari raut wajah Eunhyuk yang berubah pun akhirnya segera tersenyum kembali dan mengangkat kedua pipi Eunhyuk agar _namja_ manis itu mendongak.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau takut akan di ejek oleh teman-temanmu karena tidak punya _Appa_? 'Kan masih ada _Eomma_ yang bisa jadi _Eomma_ sekaligus _Appa_-mu." Ujar Jaejoong. Seketika _gummy smile_ yang menjadi ciri khas Eunhyuk pun langsung merekah di wajah manisnya. Ia langsung tersenyum dan segera memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Ah, _Eomma_~ aku sayang padamu." Ujar Eunhyuk sambil menggesekkan hidung mancungnya pada bahu tegap Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah _namja_ manis yang sangat manja hanya di depannya itu.

"Sudah, sudah. Mengapa jadi haru biru begini? Sudah habiskan sarapanmu. Nanti _Eomma_ antar kau ke sekolah sekalian _Eomma_ jadi wali acara kumpul keluarga sekolahmu itu." perintahnya. Eunhyuk langsung memberi tanda hormat pada Jaejoong dan berbalik memakan nasi gorengnya dengan lahap. Jaejoong kembali tertawa melihat tingkah _childish_ putranya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sampai!" seru Eunhyuk riang ketika mobil yang di tumpanginya dengan Jaejoong masuk ke dalam halaman parkir Shappire Blue _Senior High School_. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kemudian keluar dari mobil menyusul Eunhyuk yang rupanya sudah keluar duluan. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju aula sekolah yang luas yang rupanya sudah sangat ramai oleh beberapa murid dan keluarganya itu. Eunhyuk menarik tangan Jaejoong masuk dan mendudukan diri mereka di kursi urut nomor 26 dari barisan ke enam kelas 10-A. Yah, sesuai absen memang. Sementara Jaejoong duduk di sebelahnya yang memang kursi khusus untuk orang tua. Namun, nampaknya ada satu kursi lagi yang kosong di sebelah Jaejoong. Tentu kalian tau bukan kursi untuk apa itu?

"_Annyeonghasseyo_~ Para hadirin yang saya hormati." Ujar MC yang ada di atas panggung tepat di depan JaeHyuk itu.

"_Annyeong_~" jawab seluruh undangan serempak. MC itu pun berdeham sebentar dan kemudian melanjutkan kembali kalimatnya.

"Pada pagi yang di berkahi ini, kita kembali berkumpul dan semoga kita diberkahi Tuhan agar acara ini lancar hingga penghujung akhir. Dalam kesempatan kali ini, kami pihak Shappire Blue SHS mengadakan acara kumpul keluarga ini sekaligus untuk memperkenalkan pada hadirin sekalian Kepala Sekolah kita yang baru, menggantikan kepala sekolah kami yang telah tutup usia 3 hari yang lalu." semua yang ada di sana mengangguk mengerti dan membiarkan MC itu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dan ini dia kami perkenalkan kepada Kepala Sekolah baru yang masih sangat muda dan berbakat. Mr. Jung kami persilahkan naik."

DEG!

Jantung Jaejoong seakan berdetak tanpa aturan. Tubuhnya sedikit menegang dan merasakan perasaan yang sangat nyilu di ulu hatinya. Setetes keringat dingin pun mengalir dari sudut pelipisnya. Eunhyuk yang melihat perubahan tubuh Jaejoong pun langsung menatap heran _Eomma_-nya.

"_Eomma_, _gwaenchana_?" tanyanya. Jaejoong tersentak dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah _podium_ ke arah Eunhyuk. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menatap _namja_ berpakaian khas seorang wibawa yang sudah berdiri angkuh di atas podium. Mata musangnya terlihat menawan di pasangkan dengan wajah tampannya yang—agak—kecil itu.

"_Eomma_ mengenalnya?" tanya Eunhyuk pelan. Dia menyadari ada raut sedih di wajah Jaejoong ketika menatap _namja_ itu bermata musang itu. Jaejoong hanya diam dan kembali menggeleng. Dan, Eunhyuk semakin yakin ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan _Eomma_-nya.

"Selamat pagi semua. _Choneun_ Jung Yunho _imnida_. Saya adalah pengganti dari Tuan Kim yang wafat pada 3 hari yang lalu." ujar _namja_ tersebut. Sedetik kemudian ia menyeringai dalam hati ketika pandangan matanya bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

'_I got you, Boo!'_, batinnya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan pidatonya, namun sekali-kali ia terus menatap wajah cantik Jaejoong. Tak ada yang berubah dari wajahnya, tetap cantik seperti biasanya, seperti itulah pemikirannya.

Eunhyuk yang mendapati Yunho menatap terus ke arah _Eomma_-nya pun menyerngitkan dahinya bingung. Seperti ada suatu koneksi antara mata oleh Yunho dan Jaejoong.

'_Mengapa Yunho itu dan Eomma saling bertatapan aneh? Dan… sepertinya aku mengenal nama Yunho itu, tapi dimana?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-To Be Continued-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dengan sangat tidak elit nan pendeknya itu TBC -_- #jedotinkepalakedinding  
Yah… Lisa kena virus WB! Aduh, pusing sendiri jadinya u,u #plakplakplak

Tangan Lisa udah sembuh dan Gips-nya udah di lepas. Tapi, belum boleh bergerak banyak terutama buat ngetik T^T .. jadi mianhae kalau pendek banget ini maah..

Mau connect dengan Lisa? Follow aja Lisa dan hubungin di sana kalau mau :D karena HP Lisa error kalo buka FB jadi jarang banget OL di FB U,u"  
Bersediakah memberikan** Review** agar Lisa semangat melanjutkan ffnya? (kalau tangan sudah baikan)

Kalo seandainya ini kena hapus, kalian bisa cari di WP Lisa, alamatnya ada di Bio :)

**Warm Hugs,**

**_Reepetra2101**


	2. Chapter 2 Why You Should Comeback?

_**Haruskah kau datang saat aku mulai melupakan kenangan kita ?  
Haruskah kau hadir?  
Hadir kembali dalam kehidupanku?  
Mengapa harus sosokmu dan namamu?  
Tak cukupkah kenanganmu yang selalu menghantuiku?  
Tak cukupkah bayanganmu yang hinggap di setiap langkahku?  
Tak cukupkah senyummu yang yang hadir di balik setiap mimpiku itu?**_

_**Kenapa kau hadir saat aku mencoba menghapus memori yang terekam kuat di dalam otakku?  
Kenapa kau hadir saat dirinya mencoba menggantikan hangatnya pelukanmu itu?  
Saat malaikat kecil yang datang dari kenangan kita ikut hadir dalam kehidupanku?**_

**.**

**_Reepetra2101 **on Twitter

**Lisa Anggraini Reepetra (Lee Myung Hwa) **on Facebook

**.**

_Cast and Anything in this story__** © Owned by God and Themselves  
**__but the story owned by__** EviLisa2101 ©2012  
**__and the Idea come from My Lovely Oppa :**_

_Inspired from __**MBLAQ's G.O – In My Dream, Beast – On Rainy Days **__&__** U-Kiss – Forbidden Love**__,____as a Backsound_

**.**

**.**

**Cast:  
**HaeHyuk (Donghae X Hyukjae)  
YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)  
/ + another Supporting Cast /  
Slights!ChangHyuk! YooSu & KiHyun

**Genre:  
**Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Family

**Rated**:  
T

**WARNING!  
**Shonen-ai/BL(Boys Love), EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, Alur Rush, Blur Plot,  
Out of Character, MPREG!Jae (but His already have a Children), lil bit. Crack!Pair etc can find by URself!

If ur **DON'T LIKE**, please **DON'T READ!  
**that's up to YOU!

Don't BASH/FLAME **a CHARA!  
**

HAPPY READING :D  
Enjoy~!

PS: [Di ff ini bayangin aja Hyukmma kaya di MV Opera,  
Haeppa di MV Bonamana, Jae and Yoochun di MV Get Out, Yunho di MV Why?  
Kyuhyun MV SF&S, Kibum MV Sorry Sorry, Junsu & Changmin di MV Mirotic]

**-Author POV-**

Jaejoong dan Eunhyuk itu nampak diam tanpa kata di dalam mobil Lamborghini merah itu. Mereka nampak sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing—sepertinya hanya satu. Sementara yang satu lagi menatap Jaejoong dengan banyak pertanyaan di benaknya.

'_Eomma kenapa?'_

'_Dari sekolah hingga pulang begini, Eomma tidak mau berbicara. Kenapa sih?'_

'_Ada apa maksud tatapan Eomma dengan kepala sekolah tadi?'_

Kira-kira itulah sebagian kecil rentetan pertanyaan yang sangat ingin Eunhyuk tanyakan pada _namja_ cantik di sampingnya itu.

"Eummb.. _Eomma_?" panggil Eunhyuk sambil memainkan _smartphone_ di tangannya dengan memutar-mutarnya kecil.

"Hm." Jaejoong hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman kecil. Dia masih nampak fokus dengan mobil yang di kendarainya. Eunhyuk memasukkan ponsel canggihnya itu ke dalam kantung celananya.

"_Eomma_ kenapa?" tanyanya. Jaejoong melirik sekilas kemudian menghela nafas. Dia sangat menduga bila akhirnya putranya itu akan menanyakan hal itu. Dia kemudian menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan yang sepi dan kemudian menumpukkan kepalanya ke depan setirnya.

"_Eomma_ tak apa, _chagiya_. _Eomma_ hanya sedikit pusing." Jawab Jaejoong. Ia kemudian berbalik menatap Eunhyuk yang menatapnya cemas dengan mata indah seperti miliknya itu. Jaejoong kembali duduk tegap dan menyandarkannya pada jok yang di dudukinya.

"_Jinjja_?" tanya Eunhyuk memastikan. Jaejoong melirik sekilas—lagi—dan mengangguk. Eunhyuk akhirnya memilih diam dan membiarkan Jaejoong segera menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah mereka kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**{In Other Side…}**_

"Apa semua rencana sudah terjalankan, _Hyung_?" tanya seorang _namja_ tampan dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata pada _namja_ bermata musang di depannya itu. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah plastik besar kentang goreng, kentara sekali mahluk yang satu ini sangat suka makan.

"Sempurna, Max." Gumam _namja _bermata musang itu. Ia kemudian berdiri dari duduknya di sofa ke arah jendela besar yang ada di samping meja kerjanya. Jung Yunho, tersemat manis nama berpapankan persegi panjang kecil di dada kirinya.

"Huh! Aku heran padamu mengapa kau bisa meninggalkan Jae _hyung_ begitu saja 17 tahun yang lalu. _namja_ tinggi yang di panggil Max—Jung Changmin—itu hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah kakak kandungnya itu.

"Kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku saat masa lalu itu." ujar Yunho. Changmin menatap prihatin _hyung_-nya.

"Aku tahu kau meninggalkan Jae _hyung_ karena kau tak mampu membiayai hidupnya. Maka dari dulu hingga sekarang kau bekerja keras mengumpulkan uang untuk membiayai Jae _hyung_. Tapi caramu itu salah _hyung_! Kau malah membuatnya menderita dengan meninggalkannya dan ia jadi bekerja keras sendiri untuk membesarkan putranya! Kau tak lihat sebesar apa putra kandungmu itu sekarang?!" Yunho tertunduk dan mengusap wajahnya kasar. Dia menatap Changmin dengan pandangan sayu.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" tanyanya. Changmin menaruh kentang gorengnya di atas meja kerja Yunho dan berjalan mendekati _namja_ tampan itu. Dia menepuk pelan pundaknya untuk menenangkan.

"Datangi ia secepat mungkin setelah kau siap. Dan jelaskan mengapa kau pergi meninggalkannya 17 tahun yang lalu agar ia mengerti. Tapi…" Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat Changmin memotong kata-katanya.

"Tapi sepertinya akan susah. Aku mengerti luka seorang yang ditinggalkan orang yang di cintainya itu sangat besar. Sangat susah untuk menyembuhkannya." Lanjutnya sambil menatap kedua mata Yunho. Ia menepuk kembali pundaknya dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Aku pasti akan berusaha, Minnie-_ah_." Ujarnya sambil berjalan dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa panjang. Changmin masih berdiri di posisinya dan menatap Yunho dengan senyuman manisnya yang susah di artikan. Yunho menatap Changmin dengan sebelah alis tertaut.

"Mengapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Yunho heran. Changmin langsung memasang cengirannya.

"_Hyung_, putramu yang bersama Jae _hyung_ itu manis juga, yah?" ujarnya sambil mesem-mesem gaje(?). Yunho pun memutar bola mata malas mendengarnya, ia langsung mengambil sebuah bantal sofa dan menimpuk Changmin dengan bantal itu.

"Hah… Aku sudah tau jalan pikiranmu yang _playboy_ itu, Changminnie! Aku tidak mau putraku kau jadikan korban juga, atau kucincang kau!"

**-oOoOoOo-**

"_Eomma_…" Eunhyuk berusaha memanggil Jaejoong yang sedari tadi murung dan terlihat tidak fokus dengan piring makan di hadapannya. Yah, mereka tengah makan malam saat ini.

"_Eomma_!" Eunhyuk meninggikan suaranya dan akhirnya berhasil menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum menatap Eunhyuk.

"_Eomma_ pusing. Kau habiskan makananmu, _Eomma_ mau ke kamar." Ujarnya. Sedetik kemudian ia bangun dari kursinya dan meninggalkan piringnya yang masih penuh dengan makanannya di _wastafel_. Eunhyuk menatap sendu punggung Jaejoong yang berjalan dengan agak lesu menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Kenapa hari ini _Eomma_ sangat tidak bersemangat? Tidak biasanya…"

DRRRT!

DRRRT!

Eunhyuk menatap kantung celananya yang bergetar dan segera merogohnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya yang bergetar dari sana. Dia menyerngit heran dan tetap menyentuh _icon 'Reply'_ pada layar _touchscreen_ itu.

**From: (unknown)  
Subject: (none)**

**Hay, chagi! Bagaimana dengan kegiatanmu hari ini? Saranghae**

"Siapa sih orang ini!" Dia berusaha membalas pesan yang tida jelas siapa pengirimnya itu namun tidak pernah bisa. Karena nomornya tidak teregistrasi dengan benar di operator sehingga tidak di ketahui.

"Dasar orang gila!" gumamnya lagi. Eunhyuk pun menghabiskan sesendok sisa _bulgogi_-nya dan langsung menaruhnya di _wastafel_. Ia mengambil piring Jaejoong yang masih utuh tadi dan membuang sisa nasi _Eomma_ kesayangannya itu ke tempat sampah organik di bawah _wastafel_.

Dia kemudian kembali berjalan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua juga dan bersebelahan dengan Jaejoong. Ia berhenti sebentar di depan pintu kamar Jaejoong yang sedikit terbuka menyisakan sedikit celah. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan melihat Jaejoong yang tengah menatap selembar foto sembari berbaring di tempat tidur.

'_Apa mungkin fotonya Appa?'_, batinnya. Ia pun menutup pelan pintu kamar itu dan mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

BRAK!

Ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur yang bernuansakan _strawberry_ itu sambil menghela nafas. Dia merogoh kembali kantung celananya dan mengambil iPhone 4S-nya kemudian membuka aplikasi permainannya. Tapi, setelah beberapa menit iapun menekan _icon 'Exit'_ pada layar itu dan kembali menghembuskan nafasnya.

Ia memejamkan matanya dan tanpa peringatan—

_**Saranghae**_

—satu kata itu kembali terpintas dalam benaknya.

Yah, setiap kata yang selalu hadir dalam pesan yang dikirimkan oleh orang bertitlekan nama '(Unknown)' itu. Entah, dia tidak pernah merasa dia memiliki seorang penggemar, atau bahkan menyebarkan nomor ponselnya sembarangan. Dia selalu menjaga _privacy_ dengan tidak memberikan nomor ponsel pada orang yang tidak di kenal. Yang pasti dia tidak pernah tau siapa pengirim pesan asing dari seminggu yang lalu itu dan bagaimana nomornya bisa ada pada pada orang asing itu.

_**Hay, chagi, bagaimana kabarmu? Saranghae.**_

_**Hay, chagi, aku menyayangimu asal kau tau itu! Saranghae.**_

_**Hay, chagi aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu, saranghae.**_

_**Aku benar-benar jatuh dalam pesonamu chagiya, saranghae…**_

"HUUWAAA!" Eunhyuk berteriak frustasi.

**-oOoOoOo-**

Kali ini di dalam mobil bukan hanya Jaejoong yang diam. Sedari tadi pagi dari sarapan hingga berangkat sekolah ini Eunhyuk ikut diam sambil memainkan ponselnya. Jaejoong tidak ambil pusing karena dia sendiri tengah diam dan tidak mau banyak bicara. Jadilah suasana mobil ini seperti halnya pemakaman. -_-

"Eum… _chagi_…" Hyukjae langsung meng-_key_ ponselnya dan menatap Jaejoong yang memanggilnya.

"Kita sudah sampai," ujarnya sambil menunjuk gerbang sekolah Eunhyuk dengan dagunya. Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada kaca mobil dan menyengir ke arah Jaejoong.

"Hehe, sudah sampai yah? sampai tidak sadar. Yasudah aku Hyukkie masuk dulu." Ujarnya. Ia langsung memajukan wajahnya dan mengecup pipi Jaejoong dan berlari keluar dari mobil. Jaejoong tersenyum melihat tingkah putranya itu. Baginya Eunhyuk adalah harta paling berharga yang ia miliki selama ini.

"Okay! Time to work!" ujarnya. Ia langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju sebuah distrik pusat penjualan baju dan memarkirkan mobilnya di sana. Dengan langkah santai ia masuk ke dalamnya dan di sambut dengan pelukan seorang _namja_ imut.

"Euurrgghh… Su-_ie_!" keluhnya sambil mendorong dada Junsu, adiknya. Junsu hanya membentuk 'V' _sign_ dan memasang cengirannya yang paling imut. Yoochun yang berdiri di dekat mereka hanya terkekeh melihat wajah cemberut Jaejoong.

"_Hyung_, kau nampak seperti _yeoja_ bila seperti itu!" Jaejoong men-_deathglare_ Yoochun yang hanya memasang tampang tanpa dosanya.

"Hehe, tapi Jae _hyung_ bahkan lebih cantik dari _yeoja_ manapun, Chunnie." Jaejoong pun hanya bisa mendengus dan berjalan meninggalkan dua sejoli yang selalu kompak memperejeknya itu.

"Awas kau Kim Junsu! Park Yoochun!" geramnya sambil masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan membanting pintunya.

"Aku Park Junsu, _hyung_!" ralat Junsu sambil berteriak dari luar.

"_WHATEVER_!"

.

"Terimakasih atas kunjungan anda, semoga anda menikmati pelayanan kami dan datang kembali." Suara Junsu terdengar ramah di telinga pengunjung distrik milik kakaknya itu dan berhasil membuat pelanggan tersenyum. Setelah distrik itu terlihat sepi Junsu menghela nafasnya dan menatap Yoochun yang bersandar pada patung _manekin_ yang agar besar.

"Chunnie, aku ke ruangan Jae _hyung_ dulu." Yoochun mengangguk dan menduduki tempat kasir. Junsu pun berjalan mendekati ruangan Jaejoong. Dapat di lihatnya _namja_ cantik itu tengah melamun menatap foto yang terpajang di atas meja kerjanya. Junsu menyerngit bingung melihatnya.

"_Hyuung…_" Jaejoong langsung tersentak kaget dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Junsu yang masih berdiri di depan pintu ruang kerjanya. Dia memberi isyarat pada Junsu untuk masuk dan duduk di depannya yang tentu saja di turuti oleh _namja_ imut itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Jaejoong menghela nafas berat dan mengusap wajahnya kasar saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Entahlah, dari pandangan sekilas, caranya itu seperti _seseorang_.

"Dia kembali, Su-_ie_…" Junsu menyerngit. Namun sedetik kemudian matanya membelalak. Dia menarik kedua tangan Jaejoong dan mengguncangnya pelan.

"Katakan kau berbohong, _hyung_!" Junsu menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan memohon. Namun ia harus membuang jauh harapannya ketika Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Isshh… Kenapa Dia harus kembali?!" geram Junsu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan ikut menghela nafas. Ia menatap prihatin Jaejoong yang menunduk berusaha menahan tangisnya. Ia mengambil sebingkai foto yang tadi di pandangi Jaejoong.

Dalam foto itu terdapat gambar Jaejoong dengan kemenakannya yang paling ia sayangi, Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk terlihat tersenyum manis memperlihatkan gusi merahnya sambil sebuah _ice cream cone_ berwarna merah muda—yang ia yakini adalah rasa buah kesukaan Eunhyuk, _strawberry_—dan Jaejoong yang memegang sebuah bistik di tangannya. Seingatnya, foto ini di ambil seminggu yang lalu ketika mereka berempat berlibur ke _Lotte World_.

"Apa yang akan kujelaskan pada Hyukkie?" Junsu meringis mendengar lirihan Jaejoong. Dia merasa matanya ikut mengabur.

"_Hyung_, sebenci apapun kita pada Yunho _hyung_, dia tetap ayah kandung Hyukkie, darahnya tetap mengalir pada tubuh Hyukkie." Jaejoong langsung menatap tajam Junsu.

"Jangan sebut lagi nama baji**an itu di depanku, apalagi di depan putraku!" desisnya. Junsu langsung diam dan menatap kembali foto di tangannya itu.

"Aku hanya memperingatkanmu, _hyung_." ujar Junsu. Jaejoong hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursinya dan menatap langit-langit dan kemudian memejamkan matanya kembali.

'_Hyukkie, maafkan Eomma membuatmu hidup dalam keadaan seperti ini…'_

**-oOoOoOo-**

Seorang _namja _tampan terlihat tengah sibuk di ruangan gelap dan bercahaya merah. Ia nampak seperti tengah memperhatikan sesuatu yang terpajang di dinding. Sebuah gambar yang sangat artistik dan bergaya serta bernilai tinggi untuk bisa kau dapatkan, menurutnya. Sebuah gambar yang sebenarnya lebih menyerupai sebuah foto besar, dan terbentuk di dalam bingkai merah darah. Sebuah foto _namja_ manis yang sangat imut dan tengah tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi putih dan gusi merahnya.

"You're mine! Tak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu selain aku!" desis _namja_ itu. rambut _brunette_ hitamnya ia potong beberapa helai dengan silet tajam dan ia taruh di seberkas kertas lalu ia bakar dengan kertas berwarna hitam. Entah, apa maksudnya. (Mungkin saja untuk membuang jenuh?)

"Siapapun yang berani mendekatimu akan mati di tanganku!" ujar _namja_ itu dingin. Dia kemudian kembali menatap foto itu yang di bawahnya tertera sebuah tulisan seperti… nama dengan sendu.

—Lee Hyukjae.

"Just mine…"

**-oOoOoOo-**

"HYUKKIE!" Eunhyuk langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati sahabatnya Kyuhyun tengah

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**To Be Continued—**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pendek? Kan udah di bilang Lisa lagi gak semangat nulis. Lisa mau ini nyampe lebih dari 75 Review dulu baru lanjut, karena liat jumlah review kemarin gak memuaskan nafsu makan Lisa (?) #plak  
Mian, siapapun yang risih ama KIHYUN di ff ini, bilang aja sama lisa, Lisa cuman mau masukkin crack couple kesukaan lisa aja :P

**BIG THANKS TO ^^V**

**Aoi Ko Mamoru**

dennisbubble1004

anjulia

kenza. Reehyukie

Cie Maknae AdmrHyukkie

Guest - MeyMey8945

XiahticLie

Kartika2412

Guest - anchofishy

dhianelf4ever

jung hana cassie

cosmojewel

ressijewelll

Chwyn

Guest - Finda readersbaik

Guest - han gege

Guest _myfishychovy_

Haehyuk addict

yadong wannabe

sf0313

ribka. Septiana1

OrangeCassie

Lee Minmi

Chiyo hikari

nikyunmin

dan 8 Review bertitlekan **Guest**__**tanpa keterangan.**

**REVIIIEEWW AGAIN PLEASE ! *,***

**Jangan panggil Author ne, gak terlalu suka… :D  
Lisa, 98line / 14 tahun, terserah mau manggil  
apa aja, asal jangan Author u,u  
Kesannya, kaya Lisa author sendirian di dunia ini… #plak**

Just Follow My Twitter or Add My Facebook for connect with me :D

**Warm Hugs,**

**_Reepetra2101**


	3. Chapter 3: Still to Lovin' U?

"_Siapapun yang berani mendekatimu akan mati di tanganku!" ujar namja itu dingin. Dia kemudian kembali menatap foto itu yang di bawahnya tertera sebuah tulisan seperti… sebuah nama dengan sendu. _

—_Lee Hyukjae._

"_Just mine…"_

**.**

** EviLisaa2101_ **on Twitter

**Lisa Anggraini Reepetra (Lee Myung Hwa) **on Facebook

**.**

_Cast and Anything in this story__** © Owned by God and Themselves  
**__but the story owned by__** EviLisa2101 ©2012  
**__and the Idea come from My Lovely Oppa :**_

_Inspired from __**MBLAQ's G.O – In My Dream **__as a Backsound_

**.**

**.**

**Cast:  
**HaeHyuk (Donghae X Hyukjae)  
YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)  
/ + another Supporting Cast /  
Slights!ChangHyuk! YooSu & KiHyun

**Genre:  
**Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Family

**Rated**:  
T

**Length:  
**4.565 Words  
(type: Multichap—chap 3)

**WARNING!  
**Shonen-ai/BL(Boys Love), EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, Alur Rush, Blur Plot, **No Editting**,Out of Character, M-Preg, **Psycho!Hae**, lil' bit Crack!Pair/ Un-official Pair, Bad Diction, etc can find by URself!

If ur **DON'T LIKE**, please **DON'T READ!  
**JUST GO BACK or U can GO OUT with **[X]** icon !  
**I'VE WARN YOU !**

Don't BASH/FLAME **a CHARA!  
DON'T FLAME MY FF WITHOUT A EXPLANATION DOESN'T MAKE SENSE !  
**.

.

HAPPY READING :D  
Enjoy~!

.

PS: [Di ff ini bayangin aja Hyukmma kaya di MV Opera,  
Haeppa di MV Bonamana, Jae and Yoochun di MV Get Out, Yunho di MV Why?  
Kyuhyun MV SF&S, Kibum MV Sorry Sorry, Junsu & Changmin di MV Mirotic]

.

Lisa saranin, bacanya sambil dengan lagu **SJ **yang **Bittersweet**, nde? Karena lisa ngetiknya di temenin lagu itu ^^

_  
.

.

.

**-Author POV-**

"HYUKKIE!" Eunhyuk langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati sahabatnya, Kyuhyun tengah berlari kecil menghampirinya. Ia tersenyum kecil dan menghentikan langkahnya untuk menunggu sahabatnya sedari kecil itu.

"Ah, Hey!" sapanya setelah _namja _berambut ikal itu berada di hadapannya. Kyuhyun menyengir membalas sapaan Eunhyuk dan merangkul _namja_ manis itu untuk berjalan bersamanya.

"Bagaimana kemarin?" tanya Kyuhyun memecah keheningan. Eunhyuk menyerngit, "Maksudnya?" Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya nada polos itu.

"Kemarin kau sudah lihat kepala sekolah kita yang baru?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melepas rangkulan tangannya pada Eunhyuk dan merogoh kantungnya. Ia mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang berwarna hitam—PSP—dari kantung celananya.

"Sudah, _wae_?" tanya Eunhyuk cuek. Toh, apa juga urusannya dengan dirinya?

"Eurmb… _Ani_, hanya saja kemarin katanya dari ruang guru sempat ricuh dengan beberapa _statement_ berbeda karena keputusan mendiang Mr. Kim yang menyerahkan jabatan kepala sekolahnya—sebelum beliau meninggal dunia—tanpa persetujuan dari beberapa pihak sekolah." Jawab Kyuhyun panjang lebar tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar persegi empat yang menampilkan gambar 3 dimensi di hadapannya.

"Heumb… Begitukah? Tapi, apa peduli kita? Biarkan saja mereka sibuk sendiri dengan masalah itu, intinya _sih_ aku tinggal sekolah saja dan mendapat ilmu." Jawab Eunhyuk dengan santainya. Ia melirik Kyuhyun—sambil menggelengkan kepalanya—ketika melihat _namja_ yang cukup manis itu tak sekalipun mengalihkan dunianya jika sudah berada dengan 'kekasih'-nya.

"Kau benar juga, sih. Lagipula untuk apa mengurus hal tidak penting seperti itu? _Toh_, nanti guru juga yang repot dengan hal itu." timpal Kyuhyun. Jarinya yang semula bertahan di tombol _pause_ kembali bergerak ke tombol _play_ dan kembali melanjutkan permainannya.

"Yah, lepas…" keluh Eunhyuk sambil berjongkok dan membenarkan simpul tali sepatunya yang lepas. Kyuhyun hanya melirik namun tetap melanjutkan jalannya—walau sedikit di perlambat agar tidak jauh dari Eunhyuk. Ia tetap tidak memperhatikan jalanan di depannya, hingga—

BRUK!

"Auw!" Keluh Kyuhyun. Ia jatuh terduduk dengan posisi bokong yang mendarat terlebih dahulu di lantai koridor. Di tolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan mendapati PSP-nya tadi sudah tercecer dengan bentuk keadaan mati(?) dan retak beberapa bagian di sampingnya.

"_Gwaenchana_?" di tolehkan kembali kepalanya ke depan dan mendapati tangan terulur di depan wajahnya yang putih pucat itu. Dia mendongak—

DEG!

Dan seketika dadanya bergemuruh keras. Sosok wajah datar yang menampilkan kesan tegas namun _cool_. Dia terdiam ketika _caramel_-nya bertemu dengan _obsidian_ hitam kelam itu.

"Hey!" Kyuhyun tersentak dari acara 'mari-pandangi-wajah-tampan-itu!' dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia menjulurkan tanganna pada tangan _namja _itu dan menyambutnya dengan ragu.

"Eh!" Dia sedikit kaget saat _namja_ yang berada di hadapannya itu menariknya hingga berdiri sempurna dan berada sangat dekat dengannya.

"Kau tak apa?" tanya _namja_ itu—datar. Kyuhyun menggeleng, "_Nde, gwaenchana, Sunbae_." Jawabnya—setelah melirik Almameter berwarna merah pekat yang di pakai _namja_ di hadapannya itu. wajahnya hampir memerah saat menyadari bahwa ia berada sangat dekat dengan _namja_ itu, belum lagi posisi tangannya yang masih berada dalam genggaman tangan itu.

"Ah, Bummie _hyung_!" Kyuhyun sedikit kaget saat tiba-tiba suara Eunhyuk menginterupsi. Ia segera melepas dengan pelan genggaman tangan mereka dan menjauhkan tubuh mereka. Di lihatnya Eunhyuk berjalan riang ke arah mereka.

"Loh, kapan _hyung_ pulang dari Amerika?" tanya Eunhyuk pada _namja_ yang di panggilnya Bummie—Kibum—itu. Kibum tersenyum tipis dan mengacak surai merah kecoklatan Eunhyuk, "Kemarin siang." Jawabnya singkat. Eunhyuk hanya menjawabnya dengan, "Oh." dan tersenyum menampilkan _gummy smile_-nya ke arah Kibum.

Kibum melirik Kyuhyun yang nampak sibuk memungut PSP-nya. Dia memberi Eunhyuk isyarat untuk tetap diam di tempatnya, dan ikut berjongkok di samping Kyuhyun.

"Eh!" untuk kedua kalinya Kyuhyun di kagetkan dengan Kibum saat PSP di tangannya sudah berpindah tangan kepada Kibum. Dia menatap _namja_ itu heran.

Kibum hanya memberi senyum tipis—ciri khasnya, yang membuat wajah Kyuhyun sedikit bersemu—dan memasukkan PSP Kyuhyun ke dalam tasnya. "Aku akan memperbaikinya, datang saja ke rumahku." Ujarnya singkat kemudian berlalu setelah memberi Eunhyuk sentilan kecil di dahinya.

"Loh, PSP-ku? Aku 'kan tidak tahu rumahnya." _Monolog_ Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk—yang tadi sibuk menghelus dahinya yang tersentil—tersenyum manis dan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun, "Dia sepupu jauhku, nanti aku beritahu kau alamat rumahnya." Ujar Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun mengangguk dan mereka kembali berjalan menuju kelas mereka.

"Eumb…" Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Eunhyuk melirih tanda 'ada-apa?' padanya. "_Sunbae_ tadi benar-benar sepupumu, namanya siapa?" tanyanya.

Eunhyuk membulatkan mulutnya lagi, "Namanya Kim Kibum, dia memang sepupuku. Dia putra tunggal dari kakak sepupunya _Eomma_-ku."

Dan Kyuhyun pun mengangguk sambil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk tersenyum kecil saat menyadari raut wajah Kyuhyun yang nampak antusias, otak jailnya mulai aktif dengan sendirinya.

"Ah~ _uri _Kyuhnie mulai tertarik dengan Kibum _hyung_, _eoh_?"

BLUSH!

"Eh? YAK! Jangan memulai Kim Hyukjae!"

"Hahaha~"

—**oOoOoOoOo—**

"_Aku hamil, Bear."_

"_Anak siapa itu?" namja berwajah musang itupun menunjuk perut namja cantik yang senyum di bibir cherry-nya dan binar di dua mata bulat layak kacang hazel-nya langsung redup begitu saja. Namja cantik itu tetap tersenyum meskipun harapannya kini tinggal presentase yang tidak memungkinkan untuk bisa di banggakan._

"_Ini anakmu, Yunnie~" ujar namja cantik itu lirih. Dua mata bulat indahnya telah menggenangkan sebuah kepasrahan dan harapan. Namun, namja tampan itu hanya melongokan wajahnya tak percaya._

"_MWO? Anakku?! Kau sudah gila? Kau bahkan namja, mana bisa aku mempercayainya." ujar namja tampan itu sambil menepis tangan halus milik namja cantik yang hampir menyentuhnya. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi namja cantik yang sudah jatuh terduduk itu._

"_YUNNIE!"_

_Namja tampan bernama Yunho itupun melangkahkan kakinya makin menjauh meninggalkan namja cantik yang jatuh bersimpuh jauh di belakangnya._

_Dia memejamkan matanya, dan tanpa sadar setetes air mata turun dari sudut kelopak sipitnya yang berbentuk seperti mata musang itu._

"_Mianhae, Boo~"_

—_oOoOoOoOo—_

"_Sudah kau putuskan hubunganmu dengan Jaejoong?" Yunho menatap tajam Appa-nya namun sedetik kemudian mengangguk. Tn. Jung tersenyum kecil dan menepuk pundak anaknya itu dengan bangga._

"_Kau memang anakku!" pujinya. Yunho tersenyum—miris—dan menatap Appa-nya dengan pandangan sendu._

"_Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menganggu Jae 'kan, Appa?" tanya Yunho. Tn. Jung mengangguk kecil, "Janji itu bisa aku pegang asalkan kau tidak berusaha mendekati namja itu." jawabnya santai._

_Yunho mengangguk kecil. Ia tahu, sangat tahu malah. Ayahnya itu berusaha menjauhkan Jaejoong darinya karena tahu bahwa Jaejoong adalah anak dari pemilik Kim Corporation, lawan main besar dan musuh bersaing yang banding dari perusahaan miliknya Appa-nya, Jung Corporation._

"_Berjanjilah, kau akan melupakannya, dan menganggap bahwa Kim Jaejoong itu tak ada." Ucap ayahnya tegas. Yunho menggeleng, "Kau bisa memerintahku untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya Appa. Tapi, jika kau menyuruhku untuk jauh darinya, memihak hati lain selain dirinya dan menganggapnya tak ada, aku takkan pernah bisa, karena hatiku sudah sepenuhnya miliknya." Jawabnya datar._

_Tn. Jung hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, "Asal kau tidak mencari alasan lagi untuk mendekati namja abnormal itu, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi camkan, jika kau masih mendekatinya dan sampai tertangkap basah olehku bahwa kau masih menjalin hubungan dengannya, tak akan segan aku membayar seseorang untuk menyiksanya atau mungkin membunuhnya secara perlahan di depan matamu." Lanjut Tn. Jung._

_Kedua tangan Yunho terkepal keras. Namun, ia berusaha meredam emosinya itu lewat helaan nafas panjang. "Ne, Appa."_

"_Ah, aku juga mau bilang. Persiapkan dirimu besok, karena besok pagi pukul 10 kita akan berangkat menuju London untuk mendidikmu mempelajari invetasi besar di sana dan menggantikan posisiku menjadi direktur di saham besar perusahaan kita di sana. 17 tahun, sebelum masa pensiunku mengurus pusat Jung Corp. di Korea ini sampai nanti kau menggantikanku." Ujar Tn. Jung. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan keluar dari kamar Yunho._

_BLAM!_

_Hening sesaat._

_BUGGH!_

_Yunho melempar bantal yang berada di sampingnya ke arah dinding di hadapannya dengan keras—meluapkan rasa sesak di dadanya. Matanya memerah menahan tangis. Di rebahkannya kasar tubuhnya pada ranjang yang di dudukinya. Matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya. _

"_Andai kau tidak memberikan hadiah, yaitu 'dirimu' saat ulang tahunku, Boo…" gumamnya. Ia mengacak surai hitamnya frustasi. Di alihkannya pandangannya pada sebuah figura besar yang terdapat namja cantik dengan senyum manis pada bibir cherry-nya menghiasi wajahnya. Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat foto itu._

"_Boo… 17 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk bisa aku melupakanmu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu. Aku bukanlah sosok calon suami yang baik untukmu." Bisiknya pada figura itu. Ia pun kembali menatap menerawang langit-langit yang di aksen dengan warna biru laut itu. "Dan aku bukanlah sosok Appa yang baik untuk calon aegya kita ketika ia lahir nanti…"_

Yunho menatap figura kecil di atas meja kerjanya—gambar seorang _namja_ manis—buah cintanya yang kini masih belum mengetahui keberadaannya. Entah, darimana ia dapatkan foto itu, yang pasti bukan dari mencuri. Kenangan yang berlalu hampir 18 tahun itu kembali terbayang di ingatannya. Di pejamkan matanya untuk membuang rasa sesak yang kembali menerpa di hatinya. Rasa rindu itu kian lama semakin menggerogoti hatinya yang terasa hampa.

"Sebaiknya… aku berkeliling sekolah untuk membuang penat." Ujarnya. Ia pun berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu yang bertuliskan 'Headmaster Room' itu.

—**oOoOoOoOo—**

"Baiklah, karena ini baru memasuki semester kedua nampaknya belum ada yang memiliki buku pembelajaran yang baru. Apa mungkin sudah ada yang punya?" dan seluruh siswa di kelas X-A itu serempak menggelengkan kepala mereka ke arah Tan _songsaengnim_ yang mendecak bingung.

"Kalau begitu saya minta ketua kelas mengambil buku bantu pembelajaran yang ada di perpustakaan." Ujarnya lantang. Salah seorang siswa yang ada di depan mengangkat tangannya, "_Songsaeng_, Minho tidak masuk. Dia sedang sakit." Lanjut siswa itu.

Tan _songsaengnim_ pun kembali mendecak, "Kalau begitu wakil ketua kelas?" tanyanya lagi. Eunhyuk mengangkat tangannya ke arah guru berwajah oriental China itu. "Saya, _songsaeng_!" unjuknya. Tan _songsaengnim_-pun tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu bisa kau bantu saya?" Eunhyuk mengangguk dan segera berdiri.

"Kalau begitu saya ke perpustakaan dulu, _songsaeng_." Tan _songsaengnim_ pun langsung mengangguk memberi ijin pada Eunhyuk. "Bilang saja pada penjaganya, kau di perintah mengambil buku bimbingan IPA yang di pinjam Tan Hanggeng tadi pagi untuk pembelajaran anak kelas X-A." Eunhyuk mengangguk sopan dan segera membalikkan badannya keluar kelas.

Eunhyuk melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah perpustakaan yang ada di lantai 2. Yah, satu lantai dengan deretan kelas XI, yang berada tepat di ujung koridor lantai yang juga terdapat _dance practice room_ itu. Bibir merah _cherry_-nya ikut menyenandungkan lagu kecil. Sesekali ia tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya sopan ke arah beberapa _Sunbae_-nya yang berpapasan dengannya. Yah, itulah sifat yang di turuti dari _Eomma_-nya, ramah dan penuh sopan santun.

Dia segera mendorong pintu perpustakaan dan berjalan mendekati seorang penjaga perpustakaan yang nampaknya tengah bersantai-santai, "Pak!" tegurnya pada _namja_ tambun di hadapannya. Dahinya menyerngit ketika _namja_ tambun berkacamata hitam di hadapannya itu tak bergeming. Bahkan posisinya tidak berubah sedikitpun, masih tetap duduk di kursinya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada.

"Ish, Pak Shindong!" panggilnya sekali lagi. Namun, tidak di hiraukan lagi. Ia pun mengayun-ngayunkan tangan kurusnya itu di depan wajah _namja_ bernama Shindong itu. Dan tidak di hiraukan lagi. Dengan kesal di tariknya perlahan kacamata Shindong—dan menampilkan wajah yang dengan tidak berdosanya tengah memejamkan matanya dan dengkuran halus keluar dari bibirnya, tidur.

Eunhyuk mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya dengan imutnya. "Pantas saja dari tadi di panggil tapi di kacangin(?), ternyata dia tidur, _toh_!" ujarnya berargumen sendiri. Ia pun menarik nafas dalam, dan tanpa peringatan—

"PAAK SHIINNDOOOONG!"

"Huwaa!"

GEDEBUK!

Dan seonggok tubuh(?) berisi itupun jatuh dengan tidak elitnya di lantai marmer perpustakaan. Shindong membuka matanya dan menguceknya—sambil mengusap telinga kanannya yang berdenging karena mendengar sonar ultrasonik(?) super kencang dari Eunhyuk. Di tatapnya sangsi Eunhyuk yang hanya menyengir tanpa dosa padanya. "Sudah bangun?" tanyanya—dengan amat sangat kelewatan—polos.

"_Nde_, mau apa kau Kim Hyukjae?" Shindong mendecak kesal. Eunhyuk langsung tersenyum lima jari—memperlihatkan deretan gigi rapi dan gusi merahnya yang menambah kesan manis dan imut wajahnya—dan membantu Shindong berdiri.

"Saya di suruh Tan _songsaeng_ mengambil buku bimbingan IPA untuk pembelajaran kelas X-A." jawabnya. Shindong hanya menjawabnya dengan 'Oh' kecil dan memberi Eunhyuk isyarat untuk mengikutinya.

Shindong langsung mengambil satu persatu buku paket berisi sekitar 25 halaman itu dan menyusunnya di kedua tangan Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk meringis saat menyadari bahwa ternyata buku yang berjumlah 29 buah itu sangat berat.

"Kau yakin membawanya sampai ruang kelasmu di lantai bawah?" tanya Shindong ragu. Eunhyuk kembali mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya.

"Saya 'kan _namja_, Pak. Tentu saja saya kuat." Jawabnya—bohong. Shindong hanya mengangguk, "Kau memang _namja_, tapi kau terlalu cantik, manis dan imut untuk menjadi _namja_." Komentarnya. Eunhyuk mendecak kesal dan berjalan menuju keluar perpustakaan dengan agak kesusahan karena buku itu ternyata menutupi hingga setengah wajahnya. Shindong menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum melihat tingkah _namja_ manis yang terkenal hampir ke seluruh antero sekolah karena kemampuan _dance_-nya itu, "Dasar keras kepala."

—**oOoOoOoOo—**

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya turun dari lantai 4, yang khusus ruangan seluruh staff guru menuju lantai 3. Ia memperhatikan seluruh bagian koridor itu. penuh dengan warna merah. Yah, setiap lantai kelas memang di cat dengan warna berbeda. Lantai satu untuk deretan kelas X dan ruang laboratorium IPA dengan warna hijau muda, lantai dua untuk deretan untuk kelas XI dan ruangan praktik _dance_ juga perpustakaan dengan warna biru muda, dan terakhir lantai tiga tempat ia berdiri kini, deretan kelas XII dengan warna merah tua. Semua warna di sesuaikan dengan baju Almamater dan seragam untuk setiap kelasnya.

"Tidak ada yang menarik." Gumamnya. Ia pun kembali berjalan sambil menselajarkan langkahnya menuruni lantai dua. Dengan gaya yang membuatnya menawan ia turun menuju lantai dua.

Di edarkannya pandangannya pada sekitar koridor dan mendecak kembali. Tapi matanya tersenyum kecil saat melihat seorang siswa dengan pakaian Almameter hijau muda tengah berjalan sambil membawa tumpukan buku yang tidak terlalu tebal namun cukup banyak bahkan hingga menutupi setengah wajahnya. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum geli saat menyadari siapa _namja_ itu.

"Kim Hyukjae?"

"HUWA!"

Eunhyuk—siswa itu—otomatis kaget saat mendengar panggilan dari suara _bass_ itu dan secara otomatis puluhan buku di tangannya sambil memegangi dadanya. Ia menoleh kecil ke arah _namja_ tampan yang berdiri hanya dua langkah di hadapannya.

"Ah, _jeoseonghabnida_ _sangjanim_!_ Jeoseonghabnida_!" ujarnya berulang sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya beberapa kali ke arah Yunho. Dia kemudian berjongkok dan langsung memunguti satu persatu buku yang jatuh berceceran tadi. Yunho menyerngit heran melihat tingkah polos Eunhyuk.

'_Siapa yang seharusnya meminta maaf, bukannya aku?'_, batinnya. Ia kemudian ikut berjongkok dan membantu Eunhyuk memunguti bukunya. Lantas tingkahnya itu membuat Eunhyuk salah tingkah karena malu, "Eumb… tid—tidak usah, _sang—sangjanim_!" ujarnya sambil menghalangi tangan Yunho untuk memungut bukunya. Yunho tersenyum kecil dan menepuk kecil puncak kepala Eunhyuk dan kembali menepis dengan halus tangan Eunhyuk sambil memunguti buku itu kembali dan menyusunnya.

"Tak apa." Jawabnya. Eunhyuk pun hanya mengangguk kecil—karena malu menyadarinya siapa yang ada di hadapannya dan memunguti sisa buku yang berceceran.

Yunho langsung berdiri sambil mengangkat buku yang ia susun tadi. Ia tersenyum ke arah Eunhyuk, "Dimana kelasmu?" tanyanya. Eunhyuk hanya melirik buku yang ada di tangan Yunho.

"Eumb, bi—biar saya saja yang membawanya, _sangjanim_." Ujar Eunhyuk, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho. Yunho menggeleng, "katakan saja di mana kelasmu, saya tahu kamu susah membawa buku sebanyak ini hingga ke lantai bawah. Di tambah dengan postur tubuhmu yang seperti itu." komentarnya.

"Di kelas X-A." jawabnya sambil menundukan kepalanya. Yunho tersenyum lagi, "Ayo!"

Eunhyuk hanya bisa meniup poni yang jatuh menutupi mata kirinya dan berjalan mengikuti—mengekori—Yunho yang sudah turun ke lantai satu.

'_Benar-benar mirip. Sama-sama terlihat sangat manis ketika sedang malu-malu,'_, batin Yunho sambil meneruskan jalannya menuju lantai satu. Sesekali ia melirik Eunhyuk dan melontarkan senyuman kecil padanya. Eunhyuk yang berjalan di belakangnya hanya menatap punggung tegap _namja_ itu dan kembali melangkah dengan menundukkan wajah manisnya.

—**oOoOoOoOo—**

"Jae _hyung_!" Jaejoong yang tengah menghitung jumlah keuangan bulan ini di ruang kerjanya langsung mendongak memandang heran Junsu yang tengah berdiri bersungut ria di depan pintu kerjanya. Junsu kemudian berjalan mendekati meja Jaejoong sambil mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya dan kaki yang menghentak-hentak kesal.

"Ada apa denganmu, Su-_ie_?" tanya Jaejoong heran melihat tingkah adiknya itu. Junsu hanya mendengus dan tanpa peringatan langsung duduk tepat di depan Jaejoong.

"Kau lihat saja Yoochun di depan, _hyung_! Penyakitnya mulai kambuh lagi, tuh!" ujarnya kesal. Jaejoong menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung. Namun, ia tetap berjalan menuju luar ruangan.

Jaejoong mendecak kesal dan menggelengkan kepalanya heran melihat tingkah adik iparnya itu. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan berjalan mendekati Yoochun yang tengah menebar pesona _cassanova_-nya di depan beberapa kumpulan _yeoja_ yang tengah melihat-lihat baju di dekat _hangers_ wanita.

"Nah, _noona-noona_ yang cantik, baju di distrik kami adalah yang terbaik dan kalian bisa melihatnya sendiri. Kualitasnya tak perlu di ragukan lagi, karena sebagai pegawai paling tampan di distrik ini, saya tidak pernah mendengar keluhan pelanggan tentang kualitas baju-baju pilihan kami." ujar Yoochun—penuh kenarsisan—pada tiga orang _yeoja_ yang tengah melihat gaun di _hangers_ gaun pesta. Dia menampakkan senyumnya yang menawan dan membuat beberapa dari _yeoja_ itu menjadi bersemu malu.

NYIET!

"Auw! Yah! Yah!" pekik Yoochun saat merasakan telinganya di jewer. Ia pun menoleh dan mendapati wajah Jaejoong yang tengah memelototkan mata bulatnya ke arahnya.

"Ah, maaf _noona-noona_ jika mengganggu kenyamanan belanja anda. Tapi ada yang harus saya urus dengan _playboy_ cap jidat lebar ini dengan istrinya di belakang. Permisi, dan silahkan untuk kembali melihat-lihat produk pakaian dari distrik kami." Ujar Jaejoong sangat ramah dan lembut pada _yeoja-yeoja_ tadi sambil menekankan kata 'istri' pada kalimatnya tadi. Ia pun berjalan sambil menarik telinga Yoochun—yang masih sempat-sempatnya—melambaikan tangannya ke arah _yeoja_ tadi yang terkikik geli melihatnya di tarik dengan tidak elitnya menuju ruang kerja Jaejoong.

BLAM!

Jaejoong menatap Yoochun tajam setelah menutup pintunya. Yoochun hanya memberi cengiran tanpa dosanya ke arah Jaejoong. Jaejoong memutar bola matanya kesal dan menunjuk Junsu yang masih duduk dengan posisi tadi dengan dagunya.

"Hah?" Yoochun bingung dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah yang di tunjuk Jaejoong. Dia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat Junsu menatapnya kesal. Dia berjalan mendekatinya dan berjongkok di hadapan Junsu dengan menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas paha Junsu sambil memasang tampang memelasnya. "Su-_ie_, _chagi_. Jangan marah, _nde_? Itu hanya tuntutan kerjaan _my sweety honey_." Ujarnya. Entah, secara spontan rasa kesal Junsu menguap entah ke mana melihat wajah Yoochun yang seperti itu.

"_Jinjja_?" tanyanya ragu. Yoochun pun langsung mengangguk dengan lucunya dan segera menggesekkan dagunya di pada Junsu—membuat _namja_ imut itu terkekeh geli dan balas menggelitiki leher Yoochun.

Jaejoong memutar bola matanya kesal melihat pemandangan di hadapannya itu, _'Cepat banget damainya. Kalau begitu, ngapain aku susah-susah narik jidat lebar itu kesini?!'_, batinnya kesal.

"Su_-ie_, kau sudah memberitahu Jae _hyung_ tentang tadi malam?" Jaejoong menyerngit bingung saat Yoochun menyebut namanya. Dia mendekati kedua _namja_ itu dan bersandar pada meja kerjanya di dekat kedua _namja_ itu.

"Memang… apa yang ingin kalian beritahukan padaku?" tanyanya sambil membenarkan posisi ikat pinggang yang melekat di _skinny jeans_-nya.

"Eumb… ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada _hyung_." Jaejoong mengangkat sebelah alisnya meminta Junsu melanjutkan kata-katanya. Junsu terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup dan meminta Yoochun melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"_Hyung_, kau masih ingat 'kan dari dua hari yang lalu Junsu selalu muntah tiap pagi dan ia selalu muntah juga setiap mencium bau yang kadang di sukainya?" Jaejoong mengangguk. Namun, sedetik kemudian matanya membelalak karena merasa _familiar_ dengan gejala tersebut, karena ia pernah mengalaminya dulu. Ia langsung berjongkok di depan Junsu—yang secara tidak langsung mengusir Yoochun yang tadi masih berjongkok di hadapan _namja_ imut dengan suara khas-nya itu.

"Su_-ie_… bilang padaku kalau kau…" Junsu tersenyum dan menggenggam kedua tangan Jaejoong lalu menaruhnya di perutnya yang masih nampak rata. Ia terkekeh melihat wajah cantik Jaejoong yang terlihat aneh karena keterkejutannya itu.

"_Ne, hyung_. Aku hamil, 4 minggu." Jaejoong tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Junsu. "Aku akan segera punya keponakan!" serunya riang. Ia kemudian melepas pelukannya dan menatap Junsu dengan mata berbinar.

"Jadi mulai sekarang kau harus mengurangi pekerjaanmu. Yak, kau! Jidat lebar, jaga adikku atau kau akan kupotong untuk makanan Jiji!" Yoochun mengangguk—sambil bergidik ngeri mendengar ancaman Jaejoong—dan membawa Junsu keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

"Kami meneruskan kerja dulu, _hyung_." ujar Yoochun sambil merangkul pinggang Junsu dan membawanya keluar.

BLAM!

Jaejoong berdiri dan tersenyum menatap pintu yang sudah tertutup itu. Tak lama, senyumannya memudar dan berganti dengan pandangan sendu. Ia beralih mengambil bingkai foto yang isi fotonya sudah berubah menjadi foto Eunhyuk yang tengah menggendong Choco, anjing Chihuahua coklat miliknya di tangan kanannya sembari tersenyum lebar dengan sangat manis. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil saat melihat _gummy smile_ khas milik Eunhyuk yang selalu membuatnya tenang dan rasa penatnya hilang hanya dengan melihat senyuman putra tunggalnya itu.

Pemuda 38 tahun itu langsung berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan mendudukan dirinya di kursinya. Ia menaruh figura di tangannya di tempatnya kembali dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di atas meja kerjanya di antara dua lengannya yang terlipat.

"_Aegya_ Yoochunnie dan Su-_ie…_ pasti bahagia mendapat kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Tapi, Hyukkie…"

Pandangannya menerawang ke arah dinding di hadapannya. "Setidaknya Hyukkie masih bahagia tanpa**nya**. Aku tidak perlu terlalu khawatir."

—**oOoOoOoOo—**

TEEEEEEETTTTTT!

TEEEEEEETTTTTT!

Eunhyuk menghela nafas lega saat bunyi bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Ia segera merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Senang sekali kau, Tan _songsaengnim_ sudah pergi." ujar Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari iPhone-nya di tangannya. Eunhyuk hanya melirik dan mengendikkan kedua bahunya.

"Aku bukan senang karena Tan _songsaeng_ pergi. Tapi aku senang karena tidak di suruhnya untuk tidak mengantar kembali buku itu menuju perpustakaan. Kau tahu? Badanku tidak terlalu kuat mengantar semua buku itu." Keluhnya. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan.

BRAK!

KyuHyuk langsung terlonjak kaget saat melihat seorang _yeoja_ menggebrak meja mereka dengan keras. Eunhyuk menatap _yeoja_ itu heran, namun ia sedikit kaget saat kerah Almameter-nya di tarik hingga ia berdiri.

"Eits, ad—ada apa—"

"YAH! Kau ingin menggoda Yunho _sangjanim_, _eoh_?" tanya _yeoja_ itu sarkastik. Eunhyuk mengerutkan dahinya bingung. Ia tidak mengerti dengan omongan _yeoja_ berambut _curly_ itu.

"Apa-apaan, merayu Yunho _sangjanim_ hanya dengan berpura-pura jatuh dan di bantu mengantarkan buku perpustakaan ke kelas. Jangan kau pikir kami tak tahu!" Eunhyuk memutar bola mata malas. Ia sudah bisa menyimpulkan bahwa _yeoja_ dengan Almameter yang sengaja di kecilkan hingga membentuk _press body_ itu adalah fans berat kepala sekolah mereka.

"Yunho _sangjanim _sendiri yang ingin membantu Eunhyuk. Jadi kenapa harus kau yang marah?" ujar Kyuhyun dingin. _Yeoja_ itu melepas cengkramannya pada kerah Almameter Eunhyuk dan beralih menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan mendapat akibatnya nanti, Cho Kyuhyun!" ujar _yeoja_ itu dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas. Kyuhyun menatap Eunhyuk heran, "Sebenarnya ada apa dengan _yeoja_ kegatelan itu?" tanya Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"Itu Jessica Jung dari kelas XI-B 'kan?" Eunhyuk terlihat berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas di ikuti Kyuhyun di belakangnya. Mereka berdua menyandang tas punggung di belakang mereka menyusul ratusan anak lainnya yang berjalan beriringan keluar gerbang sekolah.

"Aish! Hyuk, aku ke kamar mandi, yah? Kau pulang duluan saja." ujar Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk mengangguk kecil dan membiarkan Kyuhyun berlari kecil menuju gedung kecil di ujung gedung olahraga yang besar. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dan sedikit kaget saat papan '_wet floor_' terpampang di hadapannya. Dan koridor di depannya terlihat sedikit basah. Yah, biasanya petugas kebersihan sekolah akan membersihkan lantai setelah pulang sekolah.

Dan kaki jenjangnya pun langsung ia langkahkan melewati lapangan sekolah. Namun, ia tersandung sesuatu—seperti tali senar pancing yang terhubung ke atas lantai tiga dari pipa pembuangan air atap—dan membuatnya jatuh tertelungkup.

SIIUUUT!

"Yah! Awas!" Eunhyuk mendengar teriakan itu dan secara otomatis langsung menoleh ke belakang. Ia dapat melihat sebuah pot bunga besar melayang jatuh dari lantai tiga menuju ke arahnya. Ia tak mampu berdiri karena ternyata kakinya terlilit tali tadi sehingga membuatnya tertahan di tempat. Dia menutup mata antisipasi rasa sakit yang akan di terimanya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit dan kedua belah tangannya ia kepalkan untuk menahan rasa gemetar—akibat takut—yang menderanya.

BRAAAAAKKK!

Dan suara pot bunga pecah itu terdengar menghantam punggung dan bunyi tulang retak ikut mengiringi.

…

…

….

Eunhyuk membuka matanya. Namun, ia tak merasakan rasa sakit apapun. Hanya saja ia merasa tubuhnya seperti di tawan sebuah tubuh besar dan secara otomatis dia menoleh dan mendapati wajah _namja_ tampan terbaring dengan mata tertutup—pingsan—menindih tubuhnya. Seketika matanya membelalak ketika melihat darah mengucur dari atas punggung menuju tangan terhuyung di sebelah tubuh yang menindihnya itu. Tangannya bergetar menyentuh darah yang mulai menetes ikut membasahi seragamnya. Tanpa peringat matanya memerah dan—sifat cengengnya yang perlahan mulai keluar membuatnya— ingin menangis.

"Yun…ho… _sang—sangjanim_?"

—**To Be Continued—**

Wkwkwk xD Chap ini paling kacau sudah *garuk2 sawah(?)*  
Apa ini sudah cukup panjang? Sepertinya belum, Lisa janjiin Hae Appa udah keluar chap depan *entah mungkin sekedar lewat kaya chap kemarin* #plak :p  
(Hae: Yak! Kau anak durhaka! Keluarkan aku besok tidak?! #ngasah golok# / Huweee TwT Eommma~ *meringkuk di pelukan Hyukmma*)  
Doain aja mudahan Lisa bisa apdet cepet^^ dan bisa panjangin chap depan seperti ff Lisa yang lain XD  
Mian, kemarin terlalu terburu-buru saking sedikitnya waktu(?) dan tidak ada yang di edit, makanya ada teks yang kepotong :p #PLAK  
Chap depan ada kejutan dan berhubungan dengan HaeHyuk, ada flashback kisah hubungan YunJae juga. :D

**JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA FOR V(^w^)V**

**:::**

-kyukyu  
nde, ini sudah lanjut :D  
Review again?^^

-**nyukkunyuk  
**-_- kemane aje nih? Baru aja baca #plak  
huuuuu u.U. iya, Jae menggalau #plaklagi  
kkkk~ Jinjja? Berarti aura psychonya Haeppa mulai keluar dong? :D  
Review again?^^

-Guest -1-  
Gomawo atas kritiknya, tapi saya juga tidak bisa memberikan janji apdet secara berkala.  
Sama seperti halnya Silent Readers, saya juga mempunyai alasan mengapa. Saya bukan manusia yang kerjaannya hanya di depan Laptop dan terus-terusan mengetik dan melanjutkan cerita. Maka dari itu saya tidak pernah menyinggung SiDers karena kita semua sama, saya memberikan statement itu karena membangkitkan semangat akan rasa penasaran mereka hingga memberikan Review. Maka dari itu, saya hanya juga tidak pernah memaksa readers sekalian memberikan Review. Itu terserah anda karena anda juga yang mempunyai hak dalam memberikan pendapat anda.  
Jika berminat memberikan review lagi, silahkan.  
(tolong **login**, atau paling tidak **cantumkan nama** biar saya menghormati cara memanggil anda Guest-ssi, bukankah anonym bisa mencantumkan namanya di namebox sekarang?)

-**dennissbubble1004  
**hehe :D nde, mianhae dipotong :P  
Nde, ini lanjutannya :)  
Review again?^^

-**jung hana cassie**  
pendek yah? *pasang tampang melas*  
flashback lebih lanjutnya chap depan sih :)  
nde, ini apdetannya :D  
Revier again?^^

-Sytadict  
hehe :D nde, ini udah lanjut.  
KiHyun-nya udah keluar kan? Mian belum ada momentnya u.U  
chap depan mungkin Appa menampakan diri :P  
Ini udah panjang belom yah? #lirik2  
Review again?^^

-**Qhia503**  
hehe :D nde, eon.  
huuuu u.U tapi kan keren kalo Appa rada psycho #plak  
eh? Apa hubungannya aura mesum Yunho ama aura psycho-nya Haeppa? o.O''  
Udah kejawab belum berapa umur Eomma di sini? :D  
Review again?^^

-**SSungMine**  
nde, ini fokus kedua2nya kok Eon. Soalnya mereka sama2 main cast :D  
ini lanjutannya Eon :)  
Review again?^^

-eunhaezee  
yaah… padahal Appa keren kalo Psycho.  
Mian kalau gak suka, mereka cuman jadi slight kok :D  
nde, ini lanjutannya Eon :)  
Review again?^^

-Guest -2-  
Eh? Bertelur?! *pasang tampang cengo*  
kkkk!~ keren kan? xD  
Nde ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-Ivha  
Eh, lebih muda yah?  
nde, ini udah lanjut saeng :D  
Review again?^^

-airi  
Mianhae, Lisa memang manusia yang pemalas makanya suka apdet lelet #ditendang  
urgh! gomawo udah di ingetin! Nde, kemarin terlalu terburu-buru makanya ada yang kepotong :P  
Nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-Finda readersbaik  
Jinjja? Hehe :D nde, boleh aja di panggil Ica, malah itu panggilan akrab Lisa :P  
wuuuo! Kaga ada bunuh2annya tenang aja :D  
Review again?^^

-AyaKYU  
hehe :D belum bisa kejawab di chap ini, mianhae :P  
Nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-han gege  
muehehe :D nde, Jae kaga bisa lepas dari jerat Yunho xD  
Review again?

-Guest -3-  
Nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-riia kyuhyukhae  
nde, ini ini lanjutannya :)  
iya tenang aja! Hoho :O jinjja? Gomawo :D  
Review again?

-**Dina IchiHitsu JewelsHyukkielf**  
lalala~~ #melenggang  
kan udah di bilang, salahkan tangan Lisa yang suka menulis kata TBC :P  
muehehe xD Lisa kaga tau ff Lisa yg lain kapan apdet #maleskambuh #plak  
Nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-**thepaendeo**  
muehehe xD belum bisa kejawab sekarang Eon :D  
Mianhae, tapi mereka cuman slight doang kok :)  
Review again?^^

-Arit291  
hehe #nyengir, nde. Bakal tetep Lisa lanjutin kok ff yang lain Eon :P  
tau tuh Appa -_-'' baik juga bakar Dorm SJ biar rame! *Lisa yang dibakar ELF sedunia*  
muehehe :D tapi belum keliatan ini Changminnie-nya xD  
Review again?^^

-myfishychovy  
nde, ini tetep lanjut kok :D  
Review again?

-**HaeHyuk addict**  
nyehehehe xD nde, Eomma punya psychopat stalker #plak  
nde, His so dangerous ! nanti Lisa pasang tanda 'Beware of Donghae!' *digantung Haeppa di pohon toge(?)*  
nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-dhianelf4ever  
Belum bisa kejawab sekrang :P  
nde, Opéra-nya udah apdet itu chap terakhirnya Eon :D  
Nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-**kenza. Reehyukkie  
**hehe :D peace eon ._.V  
salahkan tangan saeng yang suka nulis kata TBC! #plak  
Nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Yah, jangan gulung2 di tengah jalan, kasian loh jalanannya Eon, nanti bolong! #kaaaabuuuurrr  
Review again?^^

-Desi2121  
hehe :D ntahlah kapan bersatunya xD #plak  
Nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-**cosmojewel**  
hehe :D kan udah Lisa bilang, salahkan tangan Lisa karena udah suka nulis kata TBC xD #plak  
ngambang? Kenapa Haeppa ngambang #menggaje  
mian belum bisa kejawab sekarang :P  
Gomawo semangatnya :)  
Nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-amandhharu0522  
nyehehe :D chap depan di perjelas kok hubungan Yunjae :)  
Nde, bukannya ngga tau, tapi belum tau :P  
Nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-Nara-chan  
Nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-anchofishy  
nyehehe xD KyuHyuk friendship di sini Eon :D  
Nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-**minmi arakida**  
nde, Eon? :D  
chap lusa(?) baru banyak HaeHyuk scenenya Eon, soalnya HaeHyuk baru 'ketemu' di chap depan #Oops  
wkwkwk xD keren kan Appa jadi psycho? #plak  
Nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-Minkahyuk  
umur Lisa 14 tahun :D terserah aja manggilnya apa aja :)  
iya, soalnya ntah darimana Lisa merasa ada kemiripan antara Hyukmma ama Jae :P  
Nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-**Chwyn**  
kkkk~ kaga tau noh Eon! Appa lagi menggaje #plak  
ne, HaeHyuk-nya ngga satu sekolahan :)  
Nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-lucifer84  
heeeh? Sequel? Sequel apaan chingu? o.O''  
HaeHyuk moment chap lusa(?) baru lisa munculin :P  
Nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-ima2210  
urgh! Lisa gak bisa janji apdet kilat!  
jinjja? Yeee~ *jingkrak2 breng KiHyun*  
Nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-**RieHaeHyuk**  
heu'umb! Mungkin masih trauma bercinta~~ #nyanyidangdut #dilemparsandal  
kkkk~ belum bisa kejawab di chap ini :)  
Nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-**LEETEUKSEMOX**  
hehehe xD gapapa Eon :D  
wuooo~ panjang kali teriakannya (-_-) #plak  
chap depan ada pas flashback Eon :P  
apa ini sudah panjang? #lirik2ffnya, nde Lisa 98line, terserah Eonni aja mau manggil apa aja :)  
Nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-bingung guy  
kkkk!~ gapapa, Lisa emang seneng orang mudah akrab sama Lisa xD  
Nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-**Akane Park**  
annyeeeoong Eonnie~~! :)  
hehe xD mianhae, kaga ada changkyu nya Eon :(  
hehe :D nde, gomawo Eon :*  
Nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-**meirah. 1111  
**Nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-Beakren  
gomawo :D  
chap lusa(?) baru ada HaeHyuknya xD  
Nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-**ressijewelll  
**terlalu terburu-buru Eon, makanya ada chap yang kepotong :P #plak  
Nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-**Lee Minmi**  
ini nih! Baru juga datang udah protes! Mana ff mu?! *nadang  
Eon geret nih Minwoonya u.U #kaabuuur  
chap depan mungkin baru mudeng saeng xD  
Nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-**ShillaSarangKyu  
**hehee :D peace Eon ._.\/  
Lisa emang kalo malesnya kambuh bisa lelet apdetnya xD #plakplakbuagh  
ngga, cuman semi antagonis doang kok Haeppa :D Lisa cuman menggambarkan watak possessive Appa ke Eomma dengan cara sedikit beda :P  
Nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-ristietietie  
hehe :D Banyak kok ff tentang Eunhyuk Eomma di FFn :)  
tenang aja :P  
Gomawo :*  
Ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-**Aoi Ko Mamoru**  
Haalloooo~ #melambai2 (?)  
kkkkk~ apa di chap ini masih bingung :D  
Lisa gak bisa janji apdet cepat loh Eon, tapi janji kok Lisa usahain :)  
Nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-**irengiovanny**_**  
**_eh? siapa yang chingu panggil Min? #celingakcelinguk  
belum bisa kejawab di chap ini :P  
ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-wika-imut  
Nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-anah  
Nde, ini chap 3-nya :D  
Review again?^^

-**Hikari Vongola**  
hehe :D baru baca? Gimana?  
Nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-**rainforest56**  
kkk~ nde, eon :D Eonni penasaran?!  
dibaca aja chap ini Eon biar tau marga Junsu sebenarnya.

-**runashine88**  
Nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-Guest -4-  
Yah jangan nangis Eon. *sodorin tissue*  
Nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

-Aiyu Kie  
Nde, ini lanjutannya :D  
Review again?^^

**AND FOR ALL THE VISITORS & SILENT READERS! :D**

just follow My Twitter or add My Facebook for connect with me :D

**.**

**::: Trailer Next Chap :::**

**.**

"Siapa _Appa_-mu?"

"Saya… benar-benar tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti kata _Eomma_, _Appa_ itu pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab."

"Benarkah? Bagaimana seandainya ia kembali dan berniat membahagiakan _Eomma_-mu dan dirimu?"

"Entahlah… Saya hanya mengikuti apa keinginan _Eomma_. Karena hati _Eomma_… hati saya juga."

"Semoga saja… Dan semoga aku bisa meluluhkannya."

"Eh? Maksud _sangjanim_?"

**.**

**.**

"Hey, kau siapa?"

"Aku adalah tuanmu, Lee Hyukjae. Jadi turuti perintahku! Sekarang ikut aku!"

"Gyaaa! Siapa yang kau sebut Lee Hyukjae? Mungkin kau salah orang, Aku Kim Hyukjae! Huwaaa… Lepaassss!"

**.**

**.**

—**COMING SOON—**

REVIEW? ^^

**EviLisaa2101_**

**C U in NEXT CHAP! :D**

**CIAO!**


	4. Chapter 4: Story of Us

_SIIUUUT!_

_BRAAKKKK!_

_Eunhyuk membuka matanya. Namun, ia tak merasakan rasa sakit apapun. Hanya saja ia merasa tubuhnya seperti di tawan sebuah tubuh besar dan secara otomatis dia menoleh dan mendapati wajah namja tampan terbaring dengan mata tertutup—pingsan—menindih tubuhnya. Seketika matanya membelalak ketika melihat darah mengucur dari atas punggung menuju tangan terhuyung di sebelah tubuh yang menindihnya itu._

"_Yun… Yunho… sang—sangjanim?"_

**.**

**EviLisaa2101_ **on Twitter

**Lisa Anggraini Reepetra (Lee Myung Hwa) **on Facebook

**.**

_Cast and Anything in this story__** © Owned by God and Themselves  
**__but the story owned by__** EviLisa2101 ©2012  
**__and the Idea come from My Lovely Oppa :**_

_Inspired from __**MBLAQ's G.O – In My Dream **__as a Backsound_

**.**

**.**

**Cast:  
**HaeHyuk (Donghae X Hyukjae)

YunJae (Yunho X Jaejoong)  
/ + another Supporting Cast /  
Slights!ChangHyuk! YooSu & KiHyun

**Genre:  
**Romance – Hurt/Comfort – Family

**Rated**:  
T

**Length:  
**7.820 words  
(Multichap—4/12)

**WARNING!  
**Shonen-ai/BL(Boys Love), EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, Alur Rush, Blur Plot, **No Editting**, Skip Time Roundly,Out of Character, M-Preg, **Psycho!Hae**, **lil' bit Crack!Pair/ Un-official Pair**, Bad Diction, etc can find by URself!

If ur **DON'T LIKE**, please **DON'T READ!  
**that's up to YOU!  
JUST GO BACK or U CAN GO OUT WITH **[X]** ICON!

.

Don't BASH/FLAME **a CHARA!  
GIVE A GOOD CRITICS, AND DON'T GIVE ME A FLAME WITHOUT A NICE STATEMENT!**

DON'T COPAS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!

.

HAPPY READING :D  
Enjoy~!

.

.

Chap ini mungkin akan panjang oleh masa lalu YunJae dan mianhae jika garing. Lisa gak jago bikinnya =…="  
sambil dengerin lagi JYJ yang In Heaven, nde? Mewek… TwT ngetik chap ini di temani ntuh lagu. Apalagi pas sudah dengerin suara Jaejoong #abaikan

_  
.

.

.

**-Author POV-**

_**[Flashback…]  
23 Januari 1994…  
Seoul University…**_

Seorang _namja_ cantik terlihat tengah duduk di taman belakang kampusnya sambil membaca novel diksi di tangannya. Mata bulatnya yang indah terlihat bergerak mengikuti tiap deret kata dari kalimat pada buku yang sedang di bacannya itu. Saking seriusnya, ia bahkan tak menyadari ada seorang _namja_ tampan dengan _hoodie_ berwarna merah tua berjalan mendekatinya.

_Namja _tampan itu tersenyum mendapati _namja_ cantik-nya tengah serius menekuni buku miliknya. Seingatnya buku itu buku yang di belinya di toko buku dekat kampus mereka kemarin saat mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua sekedar membuang rasa penat.

"Boo~" panggilnya. Merasa ada suara yang sangat di kenalnya, _namja_ cantik itupun tersenyum kecil dan menutup buku di tangannya. Di dongakkan kepalanya dan menatap _namja_ tampan yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya itu dengan senyuman lembut terukir di bibirnya. Dia menepuk sisi ruang kosong pada bangku yang di dudukinya.

_Namja_ tampan itu langsung mendudukan dirinya di sana dan langsung membongkar pelan isi tasnya. _Namja_ cantik itu terlihat menyerngit dan ikut melongokan kepalanya ke arah isi tas _namja_ tampan yang berstatus kekasihnya itu, "Apa yang kau cari, Yunnie?" tanyanya.

Yunnie—Yunho—mendongakkan kepalanya dan tangannya berhenti bekerja membongkar isi tasnya. Dia tersenyum dan mengusap kepala _namja_ cantik di sebelahnya itu dengan lembut—menggunakan tangan kanannya yang tidak berada di dalam tas. "_Ani_, Jae. Aku hanya memastikan buku-bukuku ada semua di dalam tas." Yunho pun mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam tas dan menggunakannya untuk menaikkan _zipper_ tas-nya.

"Hahhh…" desah nafasnya kemudian. Jaejoong—_namja_ cantik itu—kemudian kembali mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho bingung. "_Wae_?" tanyanya lembut. Tangannya terangkat menghelus lengan kekar kekasihnya, berusaha menenangkan. Ia tahu kekasihnya kini tengah kalut.

"Ada yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku?" tanya Jaejoong. Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya pada rumput yang di pijaknya—ke arah mata Jaejoong. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafasnya. "Bolehkah?" tanyanya ragu.

Jaejoong menyerngit, "Mengapa kau harus bertanya dahulu? Selama 4 tahun kita menjali hubungan kau tentu tak perlu bertanya tentang hal itu." sungutnya. Yunho tersenyum geli melihat wajah menggemaskan Jaejoong yang lucu apabila tengah cemberut. "_Nde_, _mianhae_." Jawabnya.

"Jadi Jung Yunho, apa yang membuatmu kalut, _eoh_?" tanya Jaejoong lembut. Yunho meraih Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya dan menaruh dagunya di atas pundak _namja_ cantik yang sudah menjalin hubungannya semenjak kurang lebih 4 tahun itu. "Ini masalah… _Appa_…"

Jaejoong melepas pelukan mereka secara perlahan dan menangkup kedua sisi wajah Yunho. "Kenapa dengan _Appa_-mu?" tanya Jaejoong. Ia mengusap pelan kedua pipi Yunho kemudian beralih menggenggam kedua tangan Yunho. Memberinya kehangatan dan kekuatan kecil.

"_Appa_ kembali mengenalkan aku pada seorang _yeoja_, anak dari teman rekan kerja _Appa_. Dan aku kembali di suruh memperkenalkan diri pada _yeoja_ itu. _Appa_ juga semalam berbisik mengatakan aku harus mendekati _yeoja_ itu karena _Appa_ dan temannya sudah berencana menjodohkan aku dengan _yeoja_ itu." ujarnya. Jaejoong tersenyum kecil dan kembali mengusap lembut pipi kanan Yunho.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu resah?" Yunho memandang Jaejoong tak mengerti. Mengapa kekasihnya bisa setegar ini? Bahkan ketika ia tahu bahwa orang yang sangat yang di cintainya akan di jodohkan dengan orang lain. "Boo, itu sama saja aku akan meninggalkanmu." Ujarnya pelan. Dan kini berbalik Yunho yang menangkup kedua belah pipi Jaejoong dan mengecup bibirnya lembut—walau hanya sekilas.

"Boo, kau pasti tahu sendiri kenapa aku jadi resah seperti ini. Aku mencintaimu, sangat malah. Dan aku tak mungkin meninggalkan seseorang yang aku cintai, apalagi hanya karena perjodohan konyol yang di buat kedua orang tua dengan latar belakang perusahaan. Dan juga aku tidak mengenal siapa _yeoja_ itu, _yeoja_ itu bagiku tidak apa-apanya di bandingkan dengan dirimu. Kau jauh lebih cantik dan _sexy_ di mataku."

BLUSH!

Jaejoong langsung merona heboh mendengar penuturan Yunho. Ia langsung menggeplak dengan 'sayang' kepala orang mesum namun lembut di saat bersamaan itu. "Ap—apan itu?! Masih sempat-sempatnya kau bercanda?" ujar Jaejoong kesal—namun kedua sisi pipinya masih menampilkan semburat merah yang kentara dengan wajah mulusnya.

"Tch, Jung Jaejoong _blushing, eoh_?" goda Yunho sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya. Ia pun menoel(?) dagu Jaejoong dengan telunjuk kanannya kemudian terkikik geli. Jaejoong mendengus dan kembali mendepak 'sayang' kepala Yunho.

"Yak! _Pabbo bear_!"

.

.

.

"_Hyung, _kau dari mana?" Jaejoong membalikkan badannya dan melihat seorang _namja_ dengan seragam Junior High School tengah menghampirinya. Dia tersenyum dan menyambut adik kandungnya yang berusia 13 tahun itu ke dalam pelukannya. "_Wae_?" tanyanya.

Junsu—nama adiknya—itu hanya menggeleng pelan. Ia memang selalu bertingkah manja pada kakak kesayangannya itu. Dia kemudian menatap dua bulat mata Jaejoong dengan _intens_—membuat Jaejoong sedikit menyerngit bingung.

"Apa… _namja_ yang bersama _hyung_ tadi itu… anak dari Tn. Jung?" Jaejoong membelalakan matanya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya—berharap tidak ada yang akan mendengar pertanyaan adik bungsunya itu. Dengan perlahan di tariknya tangan adiknya itu dan membawanya duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. Dia kemudian beralih menatap adiknya dengan serius—setelah mereka duduk di atas sofa.

"Kau tau dari mana, Su _-ie_?" Junsu tersenyum kecil. "_Hyung_ tak perlu takut, aku takkan memberitahukannya pada _Appa_. Lagipula aku yakin _Appa_ tidak akan marah juga tuh bila tahu hubunganmu dengan… Eumb… Siapa nama anak Tn. Jung itu?"

"Yunho." Jawab Jaejoong sekedarnya. Junsu menjetikkan jarinya, "Ah, iya! Dan aku sangat yakin _Appa_ benar-benar takkan marah dengan hubunganmu dengan Yunho itu. Sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan?" ujar+tanya Junsu panjang lebar. Jaejoong menghela nafas dan mengusap perlahan wajahnya.

"Sudah 4 tahun." Jawabnya singkat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Junsu yang kini tengah memelototkan matanya. "_MWO_? Sudah 4 tahun, dan bahkan kau tidak memberitahuku sama sekali? Tega sekali kau, _hyung_…" ringis Junsu dengan wajah memelas. Jaejoong hanya menyengir cantik(?) ke arah Junsu, dan mengusap lembut surai kecoklatan Junsu dengan sayang.

"_Mianhae, _Su_-ie_. Aku hanya takut bila _Appa_ sampai marah mengenai hal ini. Terlebih lagi, setelah tau bahwa aku dan Yunho menjalin hubungan. Kau tahu bukan, bagaimana buruknya hubungan antara _Appa_ dan juga Ahjussi Jung?" Junsu mengangguk. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum manis dan mengamit kedua tangan Jaejoong.

"_Hyung,_ apa _hyung_ percaya padaku seandainya _Appa_ merestuimu?" Jaejoong menyerngit. Namun, ia mengangkat kedua bahunya—ragu. "Aku tak tahu, tapi baguslah kalau seandainya _Appa_ memang merestuiku." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum ke arah Junsu.

"Kau pikir dengan buruknya hubungan _Appa_ dan juga Tn. Jung, _Appa_ juga akan ikut melarang hubunganmu dengan Yunho?"

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya, dengan sedikit ragu di tolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati _namja_ berusia sekitar 42 tahunan tengah mengamit sebuah koran pada tangan kanannya. "_Ap—appa_?" panggilnya. Tn. Kim berjalan mendekati mereka dan duduk di sofa tunggal tepat di seberang sofa panjang yang mereka duduki. Tn. Kim tersenyum lembut pada Jaejoong yang menatap takut-takut dirinya.

"Tak usah takut seperti itu, Jae. _Appa_ takkan marah padamu." Ujarnya, (tetap) lembut. "Su, bisa buatkan _Appa_ _coffe latte_?" Junsu mengangguk dan segera berjalan menuju dapur. Junsu tahu, Tn. Kim pasti sedikit meminta waktu _privacy _untuk membicarakan hal yang mereka bahas tadi padanya.

"_Appa_… tidak bekerja?" tanya Jaejoong—berusaha mengalihkan hal yang tengah di bahasnya dengan adiknya tadi. Tn. Kim menggeleng pelan dan berjalan—berpindah duduk ke sebelah Jaejoong.

"Katakan pada _Appa_, sudah berapa lama kau menjalin hubungan dengan Yunho?" tanyanya pelan. Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya, "Sudah hampir 4 tahun, _Appa_." Jawabnya.

Tn. Kim kembali tersenyum dan merangkul Jaejoong. "Nak, sekali lagi _Appa_ tegaskan padamu. Sekalipun kau memiliki hubungan dengan lelaki mana pun, _Appa_ takkan pernah marah. Bahkan dengan pria bernama Yunho itu, _Appa_ juga takkan pernah melarang. Apapun demi kebahagiaanmu dan juga adikmu, Junsu, _Appa_ juga akan merasa bahagia karena telah berhasil membahagiak kedua buah hatinya." Ujarnya. Seketika mata Jaejoong berbinar dan menatap ayah kandungnya itu dengan mata hampir berair. "_Jinjja_?" tanyanya. Tn. Kim mengangguk.

GREP!

"_Gomawoyo, Appa_. Kau memang telah berhasil, berhasil menjadi seorang _Appa_." Ujarnya. Tn. Kim kembali tersenyum tipis dan membalas pelukan Jaejoong.

"EHEM!" Jaejoong melepas pelukannya dan menghapus kasar air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia tersenyum ke arah Junsu yang membawa sebuah nampan dengan sebuah cangkir kopi dan dua gelas jus jeruk di atasnya.

"Minumlah." Perintah Junsu lembut sambil menyodorkan segelas jus tadi pada Jaejoong. Sementara secangkir kopi tadi ia julurkan pada Tn. Kim dan jus jeruk yang satunya ia ambil untuk dirinya sendiri.

"_Thanks_, Su." Junsu mengangguk dan langsung menenggak jus jeruknya—sama seperti Jaejoong. Tn. Kim tersenyum—(lagi)—melihat tingkah kedua putranya itu. Ia menyeruput kopi di tangannya sembari memperhatikan kedua putranya yang saling melontarkan candaan hangat di tengah mereka.

'_Chagi, andai kau ada di sini…'_ batin Tn. Kim sambil memperhatikan figura foto Alm. Ny. Kim yang terpajang di ruang tamu bersebelahan dengan foto keluarga besar mereka. _'Kau pasti bisa melihat dengan jelas dua malaikat kita yang tumbuh bahagia… Dan setidaknya kau bisa melihatku menepati janjiku untuk membahagiakan mereka meski harus berkorban apapun demi mereka…'_

.

.

.

_**Jung's House…**_

Yunho menjalankan Ferrari X5-nya dengan perlahan dan memberhentikannya tepat di depan rumahnya. Ia segera turun dan melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada salah seorang _Valet_ yang berdiri tepat di samping mobilnya. Ia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya di sambut dengan beberapa bungkukan badan rasa hormat mereka dari para _Maid, Valet, _dan juga _Butler_-nya.

"Jung Yunho." Yunho menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya yang kini tengah berjalan menuju tangga di dekat ruang keluarga. Di liriknya sebentar Tn. Jung—ayahnya—dengan pandangan datar. Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya namun—

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu pergi?" Yunho kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan kini berbalik menatap _Appa_-nya. "_Waeyo_?" tanyanya—sangat datar.

"Duduk!" perintah Tn. Jung tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang tengah di bacanya. Yunho memutar kedua bola matanya dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas menuju sofa di seberang Tn. Jung. Ia langsung menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sofa dan menyandarkan tubuhnya malas di sandaran sofa.

"Darimana kau tadi?" tanya Tn. Jung. _Namja_ yang berusia sekitar hampir setengah abad itu kemudian menurunkan koran dari pandangannya dan melipatnya lalu menaruhnya di atas ruang kosong di atas meja. Ia menatap Yunho tajam dan menyelidik.

"Darimana apanya?" tanya Yunho malas. Tn. Jung menyerngit marah dan mendesis, "Dimana sopan santunmu, Tuan Muda Jung?" Yunho hanya menatap _Appa_-nya datar.

"Memangnya aku mengatakan suatu hal yang salah, _Appa_? Tidak 'kan?" ujarnya menantang. Tn. Jung menghela nafas, tidak ingin terbawa emosi. Dia kembali menatap Yunho dengan pandangan datar.

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yoona?" tanya Tn. Jung—membuat Yunho kembali memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Tidak bisakah _Appa _tidak membahas _yeoja_ itu?" tanya Yunho dengan pandangan memelas. Ia merasa malas bila membahas nama _yeoja_ yang sudah membuat _Appa_-nya berniat menjodohkannya dengannya.

"Mengapa? Bukankah 'nak Yoona itu sangat cantik? Dia sempurna, dan juga dia sang—"

"Tapi dia tidak sedikit pun mengisi hatiku, _Appa_. Aku benar-benar tidak suka _yeoja_ seperti itu, apalagi saat kutahu bahwa dia akan **dinikahkan**__denganku!" potong Yunho panjang lebar. Tn. Jung tersenyum sinis.

"Lalu, siapa yang bisa mengisi hatimu? Apa putra Tn. Kim yang terkenal dengan wajah cantiknya itu?" tanyanya sinis. Yunho membelalakan matanya, "Bag—bagaimana _Appa_ bis—"

"Aku sudah tahu hubungan kalian dari sebulan yang lalu. Dan menurut _informan_ yang kukirimkan untuk membuntutimu, kau terbukti sudah menjalin hubunganmu dengan dia selama hampir 4 tahun bukan?" Yunho hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya pasrah saat Tn. Jung menyeringai penuh kemenangan padanya.

"Itu… Aku bis—"

"Ah! Ah! Jung Yunho, kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi." potong Tn. Jung. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekati Yunho dan memegang kedua pundaknya.

"Kau adalah kepercayaanku. Jangan kecewakan aku sebagai ayah kandungmu. Orang yang sudah membesarkanmu selama 22 tahun hingga kau sudah bisa mengerti mana yang salah dan mana yang benar di matamu. Maka dari itu, jangan pernah buat aku menyesal sudah mengasuhmu dan mengajarkanmu hal kedewasaan. Maka dari itu, sekali lagi kutegaskan, jangan buat aku kecewa." Ujar Tn. Jung. Yunho menatap datar mata _Appa_-nya itu dan tersenyum kecil—meremehkan.

"Tapi… _Appa_ mengajarkan aku sesuatu yang salah. Tak pernah sekalipun aku merasa bahagia telah menjadi dewasa. Bukan hanya otakku dan tubuhku yang _Appa_ anggap dewasa… Tapi hatiku juga, _Appa_. Aku sudah sedewasa ini untuk bisa menentukan siapa tambatan hatiku. Karena itu juga menentukan masa depanku dan juga bagaimana aku bisa hidup bahagia ke depannya. Apa _Appa_ hanya bisa melihat bagian luar dari diriku tanpa melihat betapa tersiksanya aku di dalam?"

Tn. Jung terdiam mendengar penuturan Yunho. Ia membuang nafas berat dan melepas cengkramannya pada bahu Yunho dan duduk kembali di tempatnya. "Jangan buat aku melakukan yang tidak seharusnya, Yunho." Yunho langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam Tn. Jung.

"_Appa_, jangan bilang—"

"Aku akan mengirim pembunuh bayaran pada keluarga Kim dan membunuh mereka semua satu-persatu secara perlahan. Bagaimana?" tantang Tn. Jung. Jantung Yunho berdetak tak karuan mendengarnya. Ia menatap lantai yang di pijaknya dengan pandangan miris, dia berpikir ayah kandungnya sudah di butakan oleh harta hingga berbuat hal yang di luar nalar kewarasan jiwa seseorang yang berwibawa. Lagipula… Tn. Jung tidak pernah main-main dengan kata-katanya.

"Percayalah, Yunho. Aku tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataanku." Ujar Tn. Jung sambil kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Namun, begitu langkahnya sudah terpijak di anak tangga pertama, ia kembali berujar, "Kau memilih menurutiku, melaksanakan pertunanganmu secepatnya dengan Yoona, atau kau memilih anak sulung Tn. Kim dan melihatnya mati di tanganku. Pilih dan tentukan, kutekankan untuk terakhir kalinya, jangan buat aku kecewa."

Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia menatap tiap anak tangga yang membawa Tn. Jung hilang dari hadapannya.

DRRRRT!

DRRRRT!

Kembali di rogohnya sakunya dan mengambil sebuah _smartphone_ yang bergetar sedari tadi.

**From: Boojae  
Subject: (none)  
Yunnie, apa kau sudah sampai di rumah?  
Padahal baru 2 jam tadi kita bertemu, tapi aku sudah rindu wajah mesumnya itu!  
Hehe :D Saranghae :***

Yunho tertawa kecil membawa setiap deret pesan itu. Ia menaruh ponsel pintarnya itu di samping tubuhnya dan beralih merogoh sebuah kotak merah berbentuk hati di kantung jaketnya. Ia membuka kotak itu dan menatap _intens_ isinya. Sebuah cincin emas putih dengan _ruby_ merah khas dari Saudi Arabia. Yang ia beli langsung dari sana ketika menemani Tn. Jung untuk melakukan rapat dengan cabang saham Jung Corp di sana seminggu yang lalu.

Ia kemudian menghelus lembut mata _ruby_ itu dan memberikan kecupan lembut di atasnya—membayangkan bahwa itu adalah sosok lembut dan menawan orang yang paling di cintainya.

"Boo… jangan buat aku… makin berat meninggalkanmu."

.

.

.

_**6 Februari 1994…  
Yunho Apartment, 09:23 PM**_

Yunho kini tengah berada di dalam ruang tamu apartemennya. Yah, ia membeli sebuah apartemen untuk dirinya sendiri—dan kekasihnya mungkin. Juga apartemen ini yang sudah menjadi saksi mereka menjalin kasih dan berbagi kasih sayang bersama selama hampir 4 tahun.

TING!

Suara mesin _password_ kamar apartemen terdengar di telinga Yunho—membuat ia menampilkan senyuman yang begitu tampan saat menyadari siapa yang datang.

TEEEEETTTT!

TEEEEETTTT!

Yunho terkekeh saat melihat Jaejoong masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka dengan topi kerucut berwarna _pink_ menghiasi kepalanya dan juga terompet kecil di bibir merah _cherry_-nya itu.

"Astaga, Boo. Kenapa kau jadi berubah begini?" Yunho langsung tertawa dan memegang perutnya saat Jaejoong kembali meniupkan terompet itu dengan susah payah.

Jaejoong melepaskan terompet di mulutnya dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya sebal. "Issh~ Aku capek-capek bertingkah seperti ini, kau malah ketawakan?!" sungutnya. Ia langsung melepas topi kerucutnya dan melemparkan topi tadi ke wajah Yunho yang telak langsung mengenainya.

"Auw, yak! Jae!" kesal Yunho sambil mengusap ujung hidungnya yang terkena bagian ujung kerucut topi. Jaejoong hanya memeletkan lidahnya dan menyentil hidung Yunho dengan sayang. "Rasakan! Makanya jangan menertawakanku."

Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya dengan tidak elitnya. "Kutendang kau dari apartemen ini!" Jaejoong mendengus dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Yunho. "_Jinjja_? Memangnya kau berani? Coba saja kalau kau memang berani!" Yunho langsung diam mendengarnya. Ia sebenarnya hanya bercanda. Oh, ayolah… siapa yang mau menendang orang yang paling kau cintai dari apartemenmu yang berada tepat di lantai 12 ini?!

"Hehe, hanya bercanda, _chagi_…" mohon Yunho dengan wajah memelas. Ia kemudian menarik tangan Jaejoong hingga _namja_ cantik itu terjatuh di pangkuannya. Ia tersenyum lembut dan mengusap surai hitam Jaejoong dengan lembut, "Mana hadiahku?" tanyanya.

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut. "Taaaaraaa!" pekiknya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Yunho menyerngit heran ketika merasakan tidak ada apa-apa yang Jaejoong bawa terlebih pada kedua tangannya yang di rentangkan itu.

"Mana hadiahnya? Aku tidak melihat apa-apa." Ujarnya. Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya, "Coba kau perhatikan baik-baik!" ujarnya lagi. Yunho kembali memperhatikan Jaejoong. Hanya _namja_ cantik ini memakai sebuah _sweater_ putih bersih yang melekat di tubuhnya dengan tulisan di tengahnya dan celana—_Wait_! Bukankah tulisan di tengah _sweater_ itu…

"I'm… Your birthday… gift?" gumam Yunho membaca ulang tulisan di _sweater_ itu. Jaejoong tersenyum malu-malu mendengarnya.

"_Nde_, aku hadiah untukmu, Yunnie…" ujarnya dengan dua semburat merah di pipinya. Yunho mengecup sekali bibir Jaejoong dan menatap kedua mata bulatnya, "Kau yakin?"

Yah, Yunho hanya sekedar bertanya. Karena mereka belum melakukan _hal yang lebih_ dari ini selain berciuman. Dan Yunho memastikan bahwa Jaejoong benar-benar siap memberikannya padanya. Dia tak ingin menyakiti orang yang di sayanginya ini.

"Aku yakin. Sangat yakin." Ujar Jaejoong mantap. Yunho tersenyum lembut dan membelai poni panjang Jaejoong yang turun, dan mengaitkannya ke belakang telinga. Agar ia lebih puas menjelajahi setiap jengkal wajah cantik yang selalu membayang-bayangi mimpinya itu.

"_Saranghae_…" bisik Yunho dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menutup matanya dan menikmati setiap perlakuan lembut padanya.

Dan, kembali apartemen itu menjadi saksi yang bersatu dalam cinta yang mereka tanam sendiri. Cinta yang sudah mereka pupuk sekian dalam dan menjadikannya tumbuh semakin besar. Dan malam itu…. Seorang Kim Jaejoong telah menjadi milik Jung Yunho _sepenuhnya_.

.

(—larut dalam kehangatan dekapan dan sekedar melupakan konsekuesi yang akan mereka terima dari kehidupan mendatang.)

.

.

.

Tn. Jung menatap geram foto-foto yang sudah di kirimkan oleh _informan_-nya yang kini tengah berdiri di depan meja kerjanya. Matanya nyalang menatap selembar foto berisikan seorang _namja_ tampan—Yunho—dengan seorang _namja_ cantik—Jaejoong—tengah berciuman di taman belakang kampus mereka. Tn. Jung sangat tahu latar tempat mereka menebar kasih sayang berdua itu, karena _background_ yang merupakan bunga mawar putih bertebaran di sana. Bunga itu hasil ide kreasi dari Alm. Ny. Jung dan memang, Universitas itu adalah hasil pembangunan dari saham terbesar Tn. Jung, sehingga kampus itu hak milik dari Jung Corp.

"Apa-apaan mereka ini? Menjijikan!" desisnya sambil kemudian melempar selembar foto tadi ke atas mejanya dengan kasar. Ia kemudian menatap _informan_-nya dengan tatapan tajam. "Kapan kau dapatkan foto itu?" tanyanya.

"Tadi siang, _sajangnim_. Dan itu mereka lakukan saat bolos jam dari salah satu dosen mereka." Tn. Jung menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir mendengar jawaban itu. _'Apa mau anak itu sebenarnya? Kusuruh menjauh dia malah makin menjadi… sebaiknya aku memang harus melakukan rencana itu.'_ batinnya. Ia kemudian menatap kembali _informan_-nya yang memiliki badan agak tambun itu.

"Kangin, aku minta sekarang siapkan rencana B."

.

.

.

_**19 Februari 1994…**_

DRRRRT!

DRRRRT!

KLIK!

**From: Yoona  
Subject: (none)  
Oppa, kau ada di mana? Aku berada di depan fakultasmu, aku dipinta Jung Ahjussi untuk menjemputmu.**

Mata Yunho membulat membaca pesan itu. Dia kemudian beralih melirik Jaejoong yang kini sibuk membaca novel diksinya yang kini tinggal setengah lembar itu. "Boo…" panggilnya.

Jaejoong menahan lembar halaman itu dengan telunjuknya dan beralih menatap Yunho, "_Ne_?" sahutnya. Dahinya menyerngit ketika melihat wajah Yunho yang memucat.

"Yunnie, kau kenapa?"

"Boo… aku mau bilang kal—"

"_OPPA_!"

Mata Yunho kembali membesar mendengar nada suara itu. "Shit!" sungutnya pelan.

Jaejoong kembali menyerngit. Ia kemudian melongokkan kepalanya kesamping dan mendapati seorang _yeoja_ bersetelan _dress_ selutut dan _higheels_ berwarna ungu muda tengah berjalan mendekati mereka.

"_Oppa_!" Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah samping dan mendapati _yeoja_ yang di lihat Jaejoong tadi sudah berdiri di sampingnya. "Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanyanya dengan tajam.

_Yeoja_ yang merupakan Yoona—calon tunangan Yunho—mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ish, aku 'kan tadi sudah mengirim pesan ke _oppa_." Ujarnya dengan nada manja yang terdengar menjijikan di telinga Yunho.

"Aku akan pulang dengan kekasihku!" ujar Yunho lantang sambil mengamit tangan Jaejoong dan membawanya berdiri. Jaejoong bingung dengan keadaan di depannya itu, "Loh, ada apa ini?" tanyanya.

"Hey, apakah kau _gay_ yang di bilang Jung _Ahjussi_ itu?" tanyanya dengan wajah—sok—polos. Yunho makin menggeram mendengar ucapan Yoona itu.

"Jaga mulutmu, Yoona_-ssi_." Ujar Yunho. Yoona menggembungkan kedua pipinya kecil yang membuat wajahnya malah membuat Yunho makin muak. "Ish, _oppa_ emangnya aku ada salah, yah? Emang benar 'kan kalau dia _gay_ yang sempat di ceritakan Jung _ahjussi_ padaku?!"

PLAK!

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya. Yunho yang biasanya begitu menghormati kaum hawa dan menghargai mahluk bernama wanita, di depan matanya sendiri ia melihat Yunho menampar seorang _yeoja _hanya demi membela dirinya!

"Yunnie, sud—sudahlah!" ujar Jaejoong menenangkan. Ia menarik tangan Yunho yang sudah ingin kembali melayangkan tamparan pada Yoona lagi.

"Sekali lagi kutekankan. Jaga mulut terhormatmu itu, Yoona_-ssi_. Anda adalah kaum wanita yang seharusnya bisa menjaga harkat dan martabatmu dalam berbicara. Saya merasa miris melihat satu dari sekian banyaknya kaum hawa berharga diri tinggi yang memiliki anda sebagai salah satunya." Ujar Yunho dingin. Yoona merasa tertohok, matanya mulai mengabur secara perlahan.

"Ayo, Jae!" Jaejoong kemudian hanya bisa mengikuti keinginan Yunho yang sudah menarik tangannya menuju parkiran kampus.

Yoona mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menatap tajam punggung Jaejoong yang hilang di bawa Yunho, orang yang sudah di cintainya semenjak ia pertama kali melihat Yunho di waktu kecil. "Takkan kubiarkan kau, _namja_ sial*n!" desisnya sambil kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat ia memarkirkan Bugatti Peron-nya.

.

.

.

_**29 Maret 1994…**_

Yunho menatap nanar bunga-bunga di sekitar taman kampus yang ada di depannya. Percakapannya berdua dengan Tn. Jung semalam masih membekas di ingatannya. Dia memejamkan matanya berusaha membuang rasa penat itu.

"_**Kalau memang kau ingin Kim Jaejoong beserta keluarganya itu selamat, sebaiknya kau turuti saja keinginanku. Daripada kau benar-benar melihatnya mati perlahan di tanganku, Yunho."**_

Kembali terngiang suara Tn. Jung saat percakapan dengannya di meja makan semalam itu. Di usapnya kasar wajah tampannya menggunakan tangannya.

GREP!

Ia tersenyum tipis saat mendapati pelukan erat di lehernya dari belakang. Ia membuka matanya saat merasakan kecupan lembut di pipi kirinya. Tapi… dia kembali memikirkan tentang percakapan semalam. Dia tak ingin orang yang ia cintai mengalami hal yang tak seharusnya di rasakannya. Dia sudah mengambil keputusan. (walau berat untuk melaksanakannya.)

"Jangan melakukan hal ini, Jae." Ucapnya. Jaejoong menyerngit. Tak pernah sekalipun Yunho menolak pelukannya. Jaejoong kemudian berjalan dan berdiri tepat di depan Yunho sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Yunnie, kenapa sih?" Yunho memejamkan matanya mendengar suara manja yang menggemaskan di telinganya itu, _'Aku akan benar-benar merindukan suara ini…'_

"Sebaiknya kau ubah sifat anehmu itu, Jaejoong_-ssi_." Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya mendengar suara dingin Yunho. "Yunnie, ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya kali ini dengan nada sangat bingung.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu." ujarnya datar. Ia kemudian bangun dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauhi Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba mematung.

Setetes air mata jatuh dari sudut mata Jaejoong, "Yak! Jung Yunho!" teriaknya—membuat Yunho menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa, Jaejoong_-ssi_?"

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa aku melakukan suatu kesalahan besar hingga kau bersikap seperti ini padaku? Ada apa denganmu, Yunnie?!" lirihnya. Dia tak bisa menahan air mata yang kembali keluar dari mata indahnya. Yunho berbalik dan menatap Jaejoong datar.

"Aku mau jujur, aku…" Yunho memejamkan matanya sebentar dan membukanya kembali, _'Kuatkan aku ya Tuhan. Ini semua kulakukan semua demi kebaikanmu dan semata-mata karena aku mencintaimu…'_

"Aku tidak mencintaimu!" lanjutnya.

DEG!

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya dan mencengkram ujung tas selempangnya dengan kuat. "Katakan kau… berbohong, Yun…" Tapi ia hanya bisa menggigit bibir begitu melihat Yunho menggeleng dengan wajah datar. Dia meremas perut ratanya—melampiaskan suatu hal yang begitu ingin di sampaikannya.

"Aku begitu mencintaimu, Yun. Kau separuh hatiku!" lirihnya.

'_Jangan katakan itu, Jae. Aku makin berat meninggalkanmu.'_

"Aku tidak bisa hidup bila separuh hatiku… hiks… tak ada di sisiku." Lanjutnya—kini dengan suara yang terisak.

"Lalu apa urusannya denganku?" suara Yunho kian mendingin—sama dengan hatinya yang kian mendingin karena kurangnya kehangatan. Ia membalikkan kembali tubuhnya dan melangkahkan kembali kakinya menjauh.

"Aku hamil, Bear." Ujar Jaejoong dengan suara serak—membuat Yunho kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan membuatnya kembali membalikkan badannya.

"Anak siapa itu?" _namja_ bermata musang itupun menunjuk perut Jaejoong yang senyum di bibir cherry-nya dan binar di dua mata bulat layak kacang hazel-nya langsung redup begitu saja. Jaejoong tetap tersenyum meskipun harapannya kini tinggal presentase yang tidak memungkinkan untuk bisa di banggakan.

"_**Lakukan apa saja Jung Yunho… buat ia membencimu hingga akhirnya dia bisa melupakanmu dan tidak menggangu hidupmu lagi. Atau kubuat ia melupakanmu selama-lamanya. Dengar itu!"**_

"Ini anakmu, Yunnie~" ujar Jaejoong lirih. Dua mata bulat indahnya telah menggenangkan sebuah kepasrahan dan harapan. Namun,_ namja_ tampan itu hanya melongokan wajahnya tak percaya.

"_MWO_? Anakku?! Kau sudah gila? Kau bahkan namja, mana bisa aku mempercayainya." ujar Yunho sambil menepis tangan halus milik Jaejoong yang hampir menyentuhnya. Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi _namja_ cantik yang sudah jatuh terduduk itu.

"YUNNIE!"

Yunho pun melangkahkan kakinya makin menjauh meninggalkan_ namja_ cantik yang jatuh bersimpuh jauh di belakangnya.

Dia memejamkan matanya, dan tanpa sadar setetes air mata turun dari sudut kelopak sipitnya yang berbentuk seperti mata musang itu.

"_Mianhae_, Boo~"

.

.

.

"Sudah kau putuskan hubunganmu dengan Jaejoong?" Yunho menatap tajam _Appa_-nya namun sedetik kemudian mengangguk. Tn. Jung tersenyum kecil dan menepuk pundak anaknya itu dengan bangga.

"Kau memang anakku!" pujinya. Yunho tersenyum—miris—dan menatap _Appa_-nya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak menganggu Jae 'kan, _Appa_?" tanya Yunho. Tn. Jung mengangguk kecil, "Janji itu bisa aku pegang asalkan kau tidak berusaha mendekati _namja_ itu." jawabnya santai. (—seolah seperti tiada beban yang dipikulnya.)

Yunho mengangguk kecil. Ia tahu, sangat tahu malah. Ayahnya itu berusaha menjauhkan Jaejoong darinya karena tahu bahwa Jaejoong adalah anak dari pemilik Kim Corporation, lawan main besar dan musuh bersaing yang banding dari perusahaan miliknya_ Appa_-nya, Jung Corporation.

"Berjanjilah, kau akan melupakannya, dan menganggap bahwa Kim Jaejoong itu tak ada." Ucap ayahnya tegas. Yunho menggeleng, "Kau bisa memerintahku untuk tidak berhubungan lagi dengannya, _Appa_. Tapi, jika kau menyuruhku untuk jauh darinya, memihak hati lain selain dirinya dan menganggapnya tak ada, aku takkan pernah bisa, karena hatiku sudah sepenuhnya miliknya." Jawabnya datar.

Tn. Jung hanya mengangkat bahu acuh, "Asal kau tidak mencari alasan lagi untuk mendekati_ namja abnormal_ itu, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tapi camkan, jika kau masih mendekatinya dan sampai tertangkap basah olehku bahwa kau masih menjalin hubungan dengannya, tak akan segan aku membayar seseorang untuk menyiksanya atau mungkin membunuhnya secara perlahan di depan matamu." Lanjut Tn. Jung.

Kedua tangan Yunho terkepal keras. Namun, ia berusaha meredam emosinya itu lewat helaan nafas panjang. "_Ne, Appa_."

"Ah, aku juga mau bilang. Persiapkan dirimu besok, karena besok pagi pukul 10 kita akan berangkat menuju London untuk mendidikmu mempelajari investasi besar di sana dan menggantikan posisiku menjadi direktur di saham besar perusahaan kita di sana. 17 tahun, sebelum masa pensiunku mengurus pusat Jung Corp. di Korea ini sampai nanti kau menggantikanku." Ujar Tn. Jung. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya secara perlahan keluar dari kamar Yunho.

BLAM!

Hening sesaat.

BUGGH!

Yunho melempar bantal yang berada di sampingnya ke arah dinding di hadapannya dengan keras—meluapkan rasa sesak di dadanya. Matanya memerah menahan tangis. Di rebahkannya kasar tubuhnya pada ranjang yang di dudukinya. Matanya menerawang menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

"Andai kau tidak memberikan hadiah, yaitu 'dirimu' saat ulang tahunku, Boo…" gumamnya. Ia mengacak surai hitamnya frustasi. Di alihkannya pandangannya pada sebuah figura besar yang terdapat _namja_ cantik dengan senyum manis pada bibir _cherry_-nya menghiasi wajahnya. Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat foto itu.

"Boo… 17 tahun bukanlah waktu yang sebentar untuk bisa aku melupakanmu. Aku terlalu mencintaimu. Aku bukanlah sosok calon suami yang baik untukmu." Bisiknya pada figura itu. Ia pun kembali menatap menerawang langit-langit yang di aksen dengan warna biru laut itu. "Dan aku bukanlah sosok _Appa_ yang baik untuk calon _aegya_ kita ketika ia lahir nanti…"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan _hyung_ saya, Dok?" tanya Junsu ketika melihat seorang dokter keluar dari kamar rawat yang merawat Jaejoong.

"Dia sebenarnya baik-baik saja. Tapi, keadaan tubuhnya sedikit kacau dan itu membuat sistem tubuhnya sedikit melemah dari biasanya. Saya memang tidak ahli dalam bidang _psychology_, tapi dia nampak seperti mengalami tekanan berat dalam tubuhnya yang membuatnya menjadi seperti membenci dirinya sendiri. Itu terlihat dari raut wajah pucatnya yang nampak menanggung kesedihan yang dalam.

Junsu terhenyak mendengarnya, ia kemudian menatap Tn. Kim yang berdiri di sampingnya, "_Appa_…" panggilnya dan kemudian memeluk Tn. Kim dan menangis di pelukannya. Tn. Kim hanya bisa diam tak melakukan apa-apa begitu mendengar hal itu, ia hanya bisa mengusap punggung Junsu, guna menenangkan _namja_ imut itu agar tangisannya segera mereda.

"Dan ada yang ingin yang satu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian sekalian, bahwa…" Junsu melepas pelukannya pada Tn. Kim dan beralih menatap Dokter Lee itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Pasien bernama Kim Jaejoong… tengah mengandung dengan usia kandungan 3 minggu."

.

.

.

_**4 April 1995…  
07:45 PM**_

Junsu menatap kotak bayi di tempat tidur bayi yang baru saja lahir di kamar bayi. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat wajah imut bayi yang sangat lucu itu, walaupun ia hanya bisa melihat lewat jendela penghubung ia dapat melihat dengan jelas segala yang ada dalam bayi itu.

Mata lucu menggemaskan itu. Bibir merah _cherry_ yang begitu tipis namun imut dan mengerucut alami itu—agak mirip dengan milik kakaknya. Hidung mancung kecil yang membuat wajahnya terlihat makin imut. Dan jangan lupakan pipi _chubby_ yang menambah kesan manis pada wajah _namja_ mungil yang merupakan keponakannya itu.

Yah, itu adalah anak yang baru saja di lahirkan Jaejoong melalui operasi _caesar_ tadi siang. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat bayi itu. Dia juga sempat merasa khawatir saat mengingat bahwa masa mengandung Jaejoong sempat terbilang di luar normal. Hampir memakan waktu 12 bulan, selain karena rasa depresi dan tekanan kecil yang membutuhkan menyembuhan dari _psikolog_ secara bertahap, masa pertumbuhan janin dalam perut Jaejoong sedikit berbeda karena dia bukan memiliki rahim seorang _yeoja_ yang terbiasa mengalami menstruasi dan kontraksi berlebih sehingga janin dalam perutnya sedikit tumbuh dengan melambat.

"Yang lalu, biarlah berlalu." Gumam Junsu. Ia kemudian kembali menatap bayi itu dan tersenyum lebar ketika melihat bibir bayi itu menguap dan sedikit mengerucut. Dia tak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya ketika melihat dua mata bulat yang tertutupi kelopak sipit itu mengerjap imut dan seperti melihat ke arahnya.

"Ini _imo_-mu, _chagi_." Gumamnya lagi—seakan berbicara dengan bayi mungil itu.

"Su…" Junsu menoleh dan mendapati Jaejoong tersenyum manis ke arahnya dengan Tn. Kim yang mendorong kursi rodanya ke tempatnya berdiri. Dia memberi sedikit ruang pada Jaejoong yang juga ingin melihat ruangan bayi itu.

"Dia sangat cantik…" puji Junsu, ia kemudian berbalik dan menghelus pipi Jaejoong yang ada di sebelahnya. "Sepertimu _hyung_." Lanjutnya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan menghelus tangan Junsu di genggamannya sambil menatap bayinya yang berada dalam kotak bayi dengan tulisan Tn. Kim Jaejoong di sampingnya.

"Dia… terlalu indah untuk bisa di bilang cantik, Su_-ie_." Gumamnya. Dia menghelus kaca di hadapannya tepat pada bayangan bayinya.

"Aku sudah menjadi _imo_…" pekik Junsu pelan dengan nada ceria. Jaejoong terkekeh mendengarnya. Dan _Appa_ sudah menjadi _Haraboeji_…" ujar Jaejoong sambil melirik Tn. Kim yang ternyata juga tengah menatap bayinya.

"Hah… tak pernah terbayang dalam pikiran _Appa_ akan memiliki cucu secantik itu, Jae." Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar penuturan Tn. Kim. Dia menghelus punggung tangan Tn. Kim yang bertengger di pundaknya. "Dia itu… _namja_ apa. Sama sepertiku. Tapi, entah kenapa kami malah terlihat cantik." Gumamnya yang membuat Tn. Kim tersenyum.

"Ah, _Appa_ mau membeli minuman dulu untuk kalian dan makanan. Karena Jaejoong masih harus di rawat sementara untuk pemulihan luka jahit pada perutnya." Tn. Kim kemudian berjalan meninggalkan mereka.

"Jangan biarkan _dia_ mengambil bayiku, Su." Ujar Jaejoong. Junsu menutup matanya, ia sangat tahu siapa yang di maksud dengan _dia_ oleh kakak kandungnya.

"Aku takkan membiarkannya, _hyung_. Meninggalkanmu dengan cara yang sangat tidak masuk akal, dan ingin mengambil apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikmu, itu takkan pernah terjadi." Jaejoong tersenyum dan memeluk Junsu yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Nama apa yang bagus untuk-nya, _hyung_?" Jaejoong melepas pelukannya. Kembali di tatapnya bayinya yang kini menggeliat lucu dalam tempat tidur kotak bayi.

"Kim Hyukjae. Eunhyuk panggilannya." Jawabnya singkat. Junsu menyerngit, "Eunhyuk?" Junsu sangat senang begitu mendengar bukan _marga itu_ yang di sematkan pada nama keponakannya yang imut itu.

"Eun, dalam bahasa korea berarti permata. Dan dia adalah permataku yang sangat berharga. Lebih berharga dari apapun. Dan milikku yang berharga harus aku rawat dengan sebaik mungkin dan kujaga dengan penuh kasih sayang. Berjanjilah kau juga akan menjaganya dengan baik, Su. Aku sudah mengalami masa seberat ini untuk menjaganya dalam hidupku, kini tinggal melihat dirinya tumbuh menjadi seorang yang tegar." Junsu mengangguk. Mereka kemudian kembali menatap bayi yang entah sejak kapan tertidur nyaman di sana.

'_Eomma… tak sabar melihatmu tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang tegar, chagi… buktikan pada__**nya**__ kau bisa hidup meski tanpa kasih sayang dan didikannya, Hyukjae sayang. Kau tak perlu takut, karena Eomma berada di sampingmu untuk membantumu bangun dari keterpurukan sekalipun sudah menghalangimu di depan mata."_

_**[Flashback End…]**_

—**oOoOoOoOo—**

Yunho membuka matanya secara perlahan. Dia merasa ada seberkas rasa sakit masih terasa di belakang punggungnya. Suasana putih yang sangat kentara langsung menyapa matanya begitu ia menjelajahkan seluruh pandangan matanya ke arah ruangan tempatnya terbaring lemah itu.

GRRIIEEET~

Matanya pun kembali teralih pada pintu kamar—yang diindikasikannya rumah sakit itu—dan mendapati seorang _namja_ manis—yang sangat dikenalnya—. Yunho tersenyum kecil ketika melihat _namja_ manis itu membungkukan badannya ke arahnya.

"Ah, _annyeong, sangjanim_. Anda ternyata sudah bangun." Ujar _namja_ manis yang rupanya adalah Eunhyuk itu. Ia terus membungkukan badannya dengan sopan, mengingat siapa di hadapannya kini.

"Sudahlah." Eunhyuk langsung kembali berdiri tegap dengan senyum kecil menghiasi bibir merah _cherry_-nya. Mengingatkan Yunho pada _seseorang_.

"Kemari." Eunhyuk mengangguk kecil dan berjalan mendekati Yunho. Yunho memberi _namja_ manis itu isyarat untuk segera duduk di kursi jenguk di samping ranjang rawatnya.

Eunhyuk duduk sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Ia masih terlalu malu untuk bisa bertatapan secara langsung dengan _namja_ di hadapannya kini. Dia memainkan ujung _blazer_ Almameter hijaunya sembari matanya melirik ke sana kemari. Yunho tersenyum kecil menyadari tingkah Eunhyuk yang terlihat lucu itu.

"Kau malu kenapa, _eoh_?" tanya Yunho. Eunhyuk menggeleng kecil—masih tetap tidak mengangkat kepalanya.

"Di mana sopan santunmu. Apa berbicara dengan menundukkan kepala begitu?" tanya Yunho tegas—namun masih tersirat nada lembut di dalamnya. Dengan perlahan, Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Yunho dengan dua mata bulatnya yang indah—masih mengingatkan Yunho pada _seseorang_.

"Kau mirip… _Eomma-_mu." Gumam Yunho pelan—namun masih dapat di dengar Eunhyuk di karenakan suasana sepinya ruangan ini mengingat ini masih di dalam rumah sakit—sambil menatap lekat wajah manis _namja_ bersurai _redbrown_ di hadapannya. Eunhyuk memiringkan kepalanya imut dan menatap Yunho heran. "Memangnya… _sangjanim_ mengenal _Eomma_ saya?" tanyanya polos.

Yunho menggeleng—lain dengan hatinya yang mengatakan hal lain, "_Ani_, aku tak mengenal _Eomma_-mu." _'Tapi saaaannngggaaaat mengenalnya_," lanjutnya dalam hati.

Eunhyuk mengerjap-ngerjap bingung, "_Jinjja_? Lalu… dari mana _sangjanim_ mengambil kesimpulan kalau… saya mirip _Eomma_ saya?" tanyanya lagi. Yunho tersenyum lembut dan tangan kanannya yang tengah terpasang _infuse _terangkat mengacak surai Eunhyuk gemas. "Kesimpulan di ambil bukan berdasarkan apa yang kau lihat bukan, Hyukjae? Memangnya kau mirip dengan orang lain padahal kau lahir dari rahim _Eomma_-mu?" tanyanya sambil terkekeh geli.

Eunhyuk mem_pout_kan bibirnya begitu mendengar hal itu. "Saya… pastinya mirip dengan _Eomma_… saya…" ujarnya sambil menundukkan kepala—begitu menyadari tingkah anehnya (menurutnya) di depan kepala sekolahnya sendiri tadi.

"Mungkin kau mirip dengan _Appa_-mu 'kan? Bisa saja."

DEG!

Wajah Eunhyuk langsung berubah suram begitu mendengar kata _Appa_ terucap dari bibir Yunho. Dia merasa nama itu begitu panas di telinganya.

"_**Hyukkie, kau dengar apa kata Imo. Appa-mu itu adalah manusia yang paling tidak tahu cara berterima kasih. Karena setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan dari Eomma-mu, dia langsung meninggalkanmu begitu saja."**_

Terngiang langsung di telinganya suara Junsu, _Imo_ yang paling di sayanginya. Ia semakin menunduk dalam begitu rentetan bisikan dan hinaan untuk _Appa_-nya makin menyeruak di gendang telinganya. Yunho menyerngit heran ketika melihat wajah Eunhyuk yang terlihat berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"_Gwaenchana_?" tanyanya hati-hati. Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menampilkan senyum manisnya yang mengatakan seolah ia tak apa—walau dari raut wajahnya Yunho tahu itu terpaksa.

Yunho menghela nafas dan mengusap lengan Eunhyuk, "Siapa _Appa_-mu?" Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya bawahnya. Ia tidak tahu siapa _Appa_-nya. Benar-benar tidak tahu. Bagaimana ia mau tahu bila orang yang di sebut _Appa_ itu tak pernah memperlihatkan wajahnya sejak pertama ia membuka matanya untuk melihat dunia pertama kali, hingga sebesar ini.

"Saya… benar-benar tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti kata _Eomma_, _Appa_ itu pria yang tidak bertanggung jawab." Jawabnya. Dan ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya—membiarkan tangan Yunho yang kembali mengusap puncak kepalanya.

Perasaan bersalah makin membesar di hati Yunho yang terasa hampa. Ia merasa ingin menangis dan meraung meminta maaf pada seorang berwajah polos yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawabnya itu. Yunho mengusap dengan sayang puncak kepala Eunhyuk. Ia menarik tangannya dan ia gunakan sebagai tumpuan untuk bangun menjadi terduduk di ranjang rawatnya. Di sandarkan tubuhnya pada kepala ranjang dan menatap Eunhyuk dengan pandangan yang hanya ia sendiri yang bisa artikan.

"Benarkah?" Ia menjeda sebentar sambil menarik nafas, "Bagaimana seandainya ia kembali dan berniat membahagiakan _Eomma_-mu dan dirimu?" Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya. _Obsidian_-nya yang bening bertemu dengang _ruby_ kelam Yunho. Dua tatapan itu seakan menyiratkan masing-masing perasaan mereka yang terasa sangat berbeda.

Eunhyuk menghela nafas pelan, "Entahlah… Saya hanya mengikuti apa keinginan _Eomma_. Karena hati _Eomma_… hati saya juga." Jawabnya. Matanya sudah hampir mengabur seakan ada yang ingin keluar. Tapi dia ingat, secengeng dan semudah apapun dia menangis, dia harus tetap tegar, tegar dan kuat sebagai seorang _namja_. Seperti yang pernah _Eomma_-nya ajarkan padanya.

"Semoga saja… Dan semoga aku bisa meluluhkannya." Gumam Yunho pelan. Dia merasa tenang, hanya cukup dengan meluluhkan kembali hati Jaejoong, maka… baginya Eunhyuk dengan mudah menganggapnya _Appa_ seperti yang sudah ia impikan sejak awal.

Suara Yunho terdengar samar di telinga Eunhyuk, "Eh? Maksud _sangjanim_?" tanyanya heran. Yunho menggeleng. Dan kembali mengusap surai Eunhyuk.

"Kau tidak pulang ke rumahmu?" tanya Yunho, setelah sebelumnya melirik jam dinding di ruang rawat itu yang menunjukan pukul 7 malam—setelah sebelumnya ia melihat langit gelap di balik jendela itu.

"Eumb… Saya ingin menjaga _sangjanim_ saja." Jawabnya polos. Yunho tersenyum dan mencubit pucuk hidung Eunhyuk.

"Jangan se_-formal_ itu padaku. Bersikaplah biasa dan menjadi dirimu sendiri ketika di luar sekolah denganku. Panggil saja aku…" Yunho terlihat berpikir, namun sedetik kemudian ia melempar senyuman kecil, "Panggil saja aku… _Appa_ bila kau mau." Eunhyuk membelalak tak percaya. "_Jinjja_? Apa boleh?" tanyanya ragu. Yang di jawab anggukan kecil oleh Yunho.

"Ah, kau tak kasihan pada _Eomma_-mu? Bagaimana seandainya bila ia mencarimu?" tanyanya. Eunhyuk menggeleng imut, "_Ani_, _Eomma_ takkan marah. Tadi Hyukkie sudah menelpon _Eomma_ dan bilang kalau Hyukkie harus menjaga seseorang di rumah sakit. Dan _Eomma_ hanya bilang kalau Hyukkie jangan pulang terlalu malam, karena _Eomma_ masih sibuk menjaga distriknya yang pelanggannya tengah membludak(?), _sangjan_—_Appa_." Ujarnya—meralat bagian akhir.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar nada itu. Dia berpikir, akan sangat menyenangkan berada di dekat Eunhyuk mengingat dari cara berbicaranya sudah sangat terdengar riang. (—Terlebih bila ia sudah sangat mengetahui fakta, bahwa orang di hadapannya yang tengah tersenyum manis di hadapannya itu adalah darah dagingnya sendiri.)

"Eurrrmmbb… _Mianhae Appa_…" gumam Eunhyuk pelan—membuat Yunho mengerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Punggung _Appa_… terluka begitu parahnya… karena aku." lanjutnya. Yunho menggeleng kecil dan kembali mengusap surai _redbrown_ Eunhyuk sayang. "Tak apa, yang penting kau tidak terluka sedikitpun. Kau bayangkan saja, Hyukkie-_ya_. Bila aku yang bertubuh kekar seperti ini saja sampai terluka parah, bagaimana denganmu yang bertubuh kurus seperti itu saat tadi tidak aku tolong? Yang ada _Appa_ tidak menjamin kau masih ada di sini melihat _Eomma_-mu." Guraunya dengan nada menakut-nakuti Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal dan akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa setelahnya.

'_Kau percaya saja, Hyukkie. Appa akan kembali mengisi hati Eomma-mu dan kembali membuatmu percaya… bahwa Appa-mu sebenarnya selalu mengikuti tumbuh kembangmu hingga sedewasa ini. Dan percayalah Appa akan selalu berada di sampingmu… sekalipun harus meluluhkan hati 'Jaejoong kita' itu terlebih dahulu. Kau adalah tanggung jawabku. Yang harus aku jaga… seperti halnya hatiku… yang selalu aku jaga terikat kuat dengan Jaejoong.'_

—**oOoOoOoOo—**

"_Nae ssyo… Nae ssyo… Opera… Morarhaneun Opera…_" gumaman—nyanyian—itu terdengar dari bibir mungil Eunhyuk. Ia sesekali menggerakkan tubuhnya mengikut irama nada dari bibirnya sendiri.

Ia tak perlu merasa malu akan di pandang aneh oleh orang-orang yang menatapnya karena kini ia tengah berjalan sendirian di komplek rumahnya. Yah, dia sudah pulang sedari setengah jam yang lalu dari rumah sakit dengan berjalan kaki karena Yunho sudah mengomelinya untuk menyuruhnya pulang.

"_**Yak! Kau mau Eomma-mu khawatir karena kau sakit hanya karena menjagaku, eoh? Pulanglah, atau aku akan mencoretmu dari daftar siswa Everlasting SHS! Kau bisa mengunjungi lagi besok, Hyukkie yang manis dan imut. Jadi pulang sekarang, otthe?"**_

"Aku tak menyangka kalau ternyata Yunho _Sangjanim_ itu orangnya sangat cerewet. Ternyata hanya wajahnya saja yang terlihat tampan dan berwibawa dengan gaya yang keren, padahal cerewetnya minta ampun." Komentarnya ketika mengingat omelan Yunho tadi sebelum dia pulang.

"_**Panggil saja aku… Appa bila kau mau."**_

Eunhyuk tersenyum tipis mengingat apa yang di katakan Yunho tadi, _'Akhirnya… ada juga yang bisa kupanggil Appa dalam hidupku.'_

TAP!

TAP!

TAP!

Eunhyuk kembali mengubah cara jalannya(?) menjadi lebih santai. Ia sadar tingkahnya yang menari-nari tidak jelas tadi malah memperlambat langkahnya untuk sampai di rumah. Padahal seandainya ia berjalan seperti itu dari tadi, ia pasti sudah sampai di rumah hanya dalam waktu 45 menit. Tapi sekarang sudah hampir 1 jam ia berjalan dan rumahnya masih harus melewati 4 blok lagi.

TAP!

TAP!

**TAP!**

**TAP!**

TAP!

Eunhyuk menghentikan langkahnya. Dia merasa tengah di ikuti, karena langkah kakinya dan langkah kaki yang tak sengaja di dengarnya sangat berbeda. Ia hanya menggunakan sepatu _kets_ yang bila memijak jalan sekalipun hanya akan menghasilkan suara derap kecil. Tapi… langkah ini malah terdengar sangat berat dan terdengar seperti suara sepatu… _vans_?

SRET!

Eunhyuk langsung membalikkan kepalanya ke belakang—tidak ada siapa-siapa di belakangnya. _'Apa… hanya halusinasiku saja? Mungkin karena pengaruh sudah malam…'_ Ia pun kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan dengan santai kembali.

TAP!

TAP!

**TAP!**

**TAP!**

**TAP!**

TAP!

SRET!

Eunhyuk kembali membalikkan badannya saat mendengar derap langkah itu semakin cepat mengejarnya. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali—kali ini setengah berlari. _'Huwaaa! Apa ada setan yang mengejarku?!'_ Eunhyuk mulai berimajinasi yang tidak-tidak karena rasa takutnya.

DRAP!

DRAP!

DRAP!

**DRAP!**

**DRAP!**

**DRAP!**

TUK!

"HUUWAAA!" Eunhyuk jatuh tersungkur di tanah karena tersandung batu kecil di tengah jalan. Kondisi jalan yang sepi dan juga suasana lampu jalan yang remang membuatnya tidak dapat melihat batu itu.

**TAP!**

Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya—takut—ketika melihat sepasang sepatu _vans_ putih dengan tali hitam dan warna sedikit usang berada di depan wajahnya. Ia mendongak dan melihat seseorang dengan tubuh tegap dan wajah yang agak tampan berdiri di hadapannya sambil menenteng sesuatu yang nampak seperti kunci mobil di sampingnya.

"Mau lari, _eoh_?" Eunhyuk menelan ludah begitu mendengar suara itu. Dia segera berdiri dan melangkah mundur menjauhi _namja_ yang tidak terlalu jelas ia lihat wajahnya karena memakai _hoodie_ di kepalanya dan juga ia berdiri membelakangi lampu komplek yang satu-satunya menyala dan paling terang.

_Namja_ itu melangkah mendekati Eunhyuk hingga Eunhyuk terus melangkah mundur ketika melihat gelagat mencurigakan _namja_ itu. **GREP!** _Namja_ itu langsung mencengkram pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk ketika Eunhyuk tak kunjung berhenti menjauhinya.

"Hey! Kau siapa?!" tanya Eunhyuk risih. Ia berusaha meronta untuk melepaskan cengkraman kuat _namja_ itu. Namun, tak bisa mengingat tubuhnya yang justru terlihat lebih lemah dari _namja_ itu.

"Aku adalah tuanmu, Lee Hyukjae. Jadi turuti perintahku! Sekarang ikut aku!" ucap _namja_ itu dingin sambil berjalan dan membawa—menyeret—Hyukjae menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di ujung blok berlawanan arah dengan langkah Eunhyuk.

"Gyaaa! Siapa yang kau sebut Lee Hyukjae? Mungkin kau salah orang, Aku Kim Hyukjae! Huwaaa… Lepaassss!" Eunhyuk tidak berhenti meronta.

BUAGH!

"AKH!" Eunhyuk tersenyum bangga ketika melihat _namja_ itu melepas cengkramannya dan memegang tulang keringnya yang tadi di tendang dengan begitu kuatnya oleh Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk hendak berlari lagi namun tas punggung yang di pakainya langsung di tarik _namja_ itu.

"Huwaaa! _Eomma_! Gyaaa! Lepas orang gila…!" ronta Eunhyuk lagi. _Namja_ itu kemudian langsung menarik Eunhyuk mendekat hingga kedua tubuh mereka bertubrukan.

BUGH!

"Euungh…" Eunhyuk langsung jatuh terkulai—pingsan—di pelukan _namja_ itu setelah sebelumnya mendapat pukulan cukup kencang di tengkuknya oleh _namja_ itu.

_Namja_ itu mengucup sekilas leher jenjang Eunhyuk dan langsung menggendong Eunhyuk ala _bridal style_. Ia menyeringai ketika melihat wajah damai Eunhyuk dengam mata tertutup. Ia sudah sangat menantikan ini, menatap Eunhyuk sepuasnya tanpa harus dari jarak jauh. Secara _close up_, Eunhyuk-NYA kini ada di gendongannya.

'_Tak kubiarkan siapapun memilikimu… selain aku…'_

**.**

—**To Be Continued—**

*ditimpukin Readers* wkwkwk xD Mian jika tambah GAJE, soalnya Lisa lagi ngga bersemangat nulis semenjak sering kerja jadi koreografer cilik sehabis pulang sekolah U.U' *malah curhat* #abaikansaja  
chap ini udah panjang kan? :p *senyum tanpa dosa*

Oh~~ Lee Donghae Appaku tercinta xD (Hae: Yaaaak! Betulan ku cincang kau!) Huwaaa TwT Eommmmaaa! Nae Eomma Lee Hyukjae mana?! Aegyamu yang unyu2 bin imut *ditimpuk bakiak* ini mau di golok Appanya sendiri *lari bareng Bada* (#baiklah mari kita abaikan yang satu ini :)) sudah keluar kan Appa? Yeeaay~~! xD #dibakar

**JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA FOR \\(^_^)/  
:::**

**Mrs. Kim siFujoshi | Ardhy | **Aiyu Kie** | lucifer84 | **Sytadict** | Qhia503 | **airi** | thepaendeo | **heelikyukyu **| nurul. p. putri | ShillaSarangKyu | **jung hana cassie **| Julie Yunjae | **Arit291** | LEETEUKSEMOX | Kartika2412 | **amandhharu0522** | Narunaru bofi | **anchofishy** | RieHaeHyuk | Hikari Vongola | HaeHyuk addict | **FreakGdhianelf4ever** | Dongdonghae | kenza. Reehyukie | Aoi Ko Mamoru | **Nara-chan** | futari chan | desi2121 | **myfishychovy **| Chwyn | sweetyhaehyuk | Haiiro-Sora | minim arakida | **Cosmojewelminami aikawa** | Dina IchiHitsu JewelsHyukkielf | raemi. han | ressijewelll | AranchiaChru | **2 Orang bertittlekan **Guest** **| Another Visitors and Silent Readers too^^**

**Mind to Review again? :D**

**.**

**::: Trailer Next Chap :::**

**.**

"_Hyung_, Hyukjae menghilang!"

"_MWO_? Bagaimana bisa?!"

"Menurut kabar pihak sekolah, dia tidak pulang hari ini dan saat di hubungi sampai kerumahnya… ia juga belum pulang dari semalam! Dan satu lagi _hyung_, aku sudah menemukan siapa dalang dari peristiwa perangkap Eunhyuk yang menggunakan pot itu!"

.

.

"Hiks… Hiks… Hyukkie… Su-_ie_… Dia belum pulang hingga hari ini!"

"Sabar _hyung_, Chunnie masih berusaha mencari informasi ke sana kemari untuk menemukan Hyukkie."

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks… Bagaimana bilsa seandainya… Hiks… _dia_ berusaha merebut Hyukkie dariku?!"

.

.

"Apa salah bila aku mencintaimu? Apa salah bila aku meletak hati padamu? Apa aku harus mati terlebih dahulu dihadapanmu dulu sehingga kau bisa percaya bahwa aku, _namja_ yang sudah terobsesi pada dirimu benar-benar mencintamu."

"Apa… kau benar-benar… mencintaiku? Setidaknya… aku bisa yakin dan… memberi kesempatan padamu…"

"_Jinjja_?"

.

.

—**COMING SOON—**

REVIEW? ^^  
**EviLisaa2101_**

**C U IN NEXT CHAP! :D**

**CIAO!**


	5. Chapter 5: Why U R comeback!

"_Euungh…" Eunhyuk langsung jatuh terkulai—pingsan—di pelukan namja itu setelah sebelumnya mendapat pukulan cukup kencang di tengkuknya oleh namja itu._

_Namja itu mengucup sekilas leher jenjang Eunhyuk dan langsung menggendong Eunhyuk ala bridal style. Ia menyeringai ketika melihat wajah damai Eunhyuk dengam mata tertutup. Ia sudah sangat menantikan ini, menatap Eunhyuk sepuasnya tanpa harus dari jarak jauh. Secara close up, Eunhyuk-NYA kini ada di gendongannya._

'_Tak kubiarkan siapapun memilikimu… selain aku…'_

—**( )—**

_Cast and Anything in this story__** © Owned by God and Themselves  
**__but the Idea & story owned by__** EviLisa2101 ©2012**_

_Inspired from __**MBLAQ's G.O – In My Dream**__,__** U-KISS – That's Why I Love You**__& __**Super Junior – Someday **__as a Back__sound_

.

.

**WARNING!**Shonen-ai/BL(Boys Love), typo(s), **No Editting**, Skip Time Roundly,Out of Character, M-Preg, **Psycho!Hae**, **lil' bit Crack!Pair/Un-official Pair**, Changing Surname, Bad Diction, etc can find by URself!

—oOo—**  
**Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae** [YunJae/HaeHyuk]** Shim Changmin, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, Kim Kibum, Cho Kyuhyun, etc. **[**slight!**ChangHyuk, YooSu, KiHyun]** & another Casts/Pairs  
Genre(s): **Romance – Family – Hurt/Comfort**  
Rated:** T  
**Lenght/Type: 9.088 words [multichapter—5/12]

—oOo—  
If ur **DON'T LIKE**, please **DON'T READ!**  
**DON'T BASH/FLAME**** CHARA!  
GIVE THE GOOD CRITICS, BUT DON'T FLAME MY FF!****  
DON'T COPAS WITHOUT MY PERMISSION****!**

.

HAPPY READING~~ :D

—(^0^)—

—**Author POV—**

.

_**Start, 6 months ago...  
**_

Hari ini tanggal 26 Januari. Tepat, ulang tahun orang yang sangat Yunho cintai, ulang tahun yang ke 38, mungkin? Entah, bagaimana kabarnya kini. Sudah hampir 17 tahun Yunho tidak lagi melihat wajah cantiknya. Dan ia juga belum melihat bagaimana wajah _aegya_-nya. Apa dia secantik dan selembut _Eomma_-nya?, Mungkin itu pemikirannya untuk saat ini. (Sebenarnya, ia sering melihatnya. Hanya saja... yang ia maksud secara langsung.)

"Hahh…" Nafas berat yang Yunho hembus ini belum cukup untuk membuang semua rasa rindunya. Ia rindu _Appa_-nya? Oh, itu takkan pernah terjadi. Beliau sudah meninggal kurang lebih 2 bulan yang lalu karena serangan jantung yang menderanya. Hey, ia bukannya bersyukur Tn. Jung sudah tidak mungkin menjadi benteng untuk menghalangi hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. Hanya saja, yah… kurang lebih seperti itulah—baiklah, lupakan!

Ia begitu… merindukan Jaejoong. _Namja_ tercantik yang selalu membuatnya sangat tergila-gila akan wajah cantik itu. Ia sadar betul, ia benar-benar menyesal karena sudah meninggalkan Jaejoong selama ini. Sangat menyesalinya malah. Diusapnya wajah tampannya dan menatap figura Jaejoong—yang satu-satunya di cuci— dan ia simpan di ruang kerjanya.

"_Hyung_…" Yunho mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati tubuh jangkung seorang _namja_ yang begitu ia kenal sebagai adiknya.

Yunho mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Jung Changmin, sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya heran. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas _namja_ jangkung yang ia panggil Changmin itu hanya menyengir dan menunjukkan sebuah kunci mobil yang tergantung di saku _hoodie_-nya. Yunho menggeleng heran melihat tingkahnya.

Yah, dia adalah Changmin. Adik bungsu dari Yunho, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya—(_bila saja kini ia __**bisa**__ bersama istri dan aegya-nya_)—. Sedari umur 4 tahun, ia sudah ikut dengan istri—lebih tepatnya mantan istri tiri _Appa_ dari Yunho ke London. Yah, setelah 3 tahun meninggalnya _Eomma_ kandung Yunho, _Appa_-nya menikah lagi dengan seseorang _yeoja_ cantik bernama Choi Sulli dan menyandang marga Jung. Saat itu itu ia masih berusia 16 tahun. Sampai akhirnya, Sulli—_Eomma_ tirinya, mengandung Changmin dan melahirkannya hingga Yunho memiliki adik berotak jenius yang sangat suka makan ini!

Tapi… tak lama kemudian. Ketika Yunho berusia 20 tahun dan Changmin masih berusia 4 tahun, Sulli dan Tn. Jung bercerai karena seringnya ketidak akuran dalam hubungan rumah tangga yang mereka alami hampir 4 tahun ini. Yunho sendiri pusing mendengar pertengkaran mereka hanya karena masalah perselingkuhan Tn. Jung dengan sekretarisnya. Setelah mereka bercerai, Yunho tetap ikut dengan _Appa_ kandungnya, dan Changmin… dia ikut dengan Sulli ke London. Kalau tidak salah, saat itu Sulli juga memiliki seorang kekasih di sana bernama Shim Jun Hoong (_*ngarang*_).

Namun, walau pun waktu itu Yunho dan Changmin masih terpisah jarak dan waktu. Mereka masih saling berkirim foto dan tetap berkoneksi selama beberapa waktu—tentunya, karena Changmin waktu itu masih kecil, ia juga di bantu Sulli untuk bisa menghubungi Yunho. Dan terakhir, semenjak Yunho pindah ke London 17 tahun yang lalu untuk mempelajari _investasi_ saham di negara ini, ia dan Changmin kembali dekat dan tak terpisah jarak. Bahkan, Changmin ikut tinggal di rumah Yunho—yang seperti istana saking megahnya—yang khusus di bangunkan Tn. Jung di ibukota inggris ini. Yah, kira-kira seperti itulah bagaimana kisah singkatnya dan Changmin yang bisa ia ceritakan bila saja ia tidak mengingat semuanya.

"Tch, margaku sekarang Shim Changmin, _hyung_. Tapi… di panggil Jung juga tak masalah kok." Ujarnya dan berjalan mendekati Yunho yang berdiri diujung jendela ruang dan langsung memeluknya—pelukan sesama saudara. Yunho tersenyum ketika Changmin meronta karena kehabisan nafas. Sebagai saudara, semenjak pertama kali bertemu hingga sekarang, Yunho dan Changmin memang tak pernah bisa melupakan kebiasaan mereka yang satu itu—selain _hangout_ bersama bila ada waktu.

"_Hyung_, bukankah beberapa hari lagi kau akan pulang ke Korea?" tanya Changmin. Ia mendudukan dirinya di atas tempat tidur dan mengambil sebungkus kacang yang entah sejak kapan terletak di ujung sofa sana. Yunho langsung melebarkan senyumnya begitu mendengar kata-kata itu.

"_Nde_, Changminnie... aku sebentar lagi... akan _pulang_..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**[Bandara Incheon...  
12.34 PM, 6 Februari 2012]**_

Yunho memandang hamparan luas lapangan terbang di hadapannya. Dia tersenyum menatap _namja_ jangkung yang ikut membalas senyumannya dengan menggeret sebuah koper besar sama seperti dirinya. Mereka berdua langsung melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju bandara dan keluar dari Incheon International Airport itu.

"Wuah~ ternyata Seoul sudah banyak berubah yah." Komentar Changmin sambil menatap jalanan luas di hadapannya. Yunho terkekeh dan membalas komentar Changmin dengan jitakan sayang di atas kepala jenius Changmin.

"Kau itu, memangnya kau tahu bagaimana Korea dulu? Bahkan terakhir kali kau menginjakkan kaki di sini ketika kau berumur 4 tahun!" Changmin menyengir membalas ucapan Yunho. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "Hehe, memangnya tak boleh yah aku mengomentari perubahan kota yang sudah menjadi kota kelahiranku, _hyung_?" dengus Changmin bercanda. Yunho hanya mengendikkan bahu tak perduli.

BRRRUUUM!

Sebuah Limousine hitam berhenti tepat di hadapan mereka yang masih berdiri didepan atas tangga naik Bandara. Yunho memicingkan matanya ketika merasakan ada seorang _namja_ keluar dari dalam kendaraan mewah itu. _Namja_ itu menampilkan senyum ramah pada Yunho dan juga Changmin sambil membukakan pintu penumpang belakang.

"Selamat datang di Korea Tn. Muda Jung dan juga Tn. Muda Shim. Saya Kangin, _new driver_ kalian di Korea." Ujar _namja_ bertubuh agak tambun dengan wajah tampan itu.

Yunho tersenyum dan membungkukkan badannya beserta Changmin ke arah _driver_ mereka itu. Setelah itu, mereka langsung kembali melangkahkan kaki mereka masuk ke dalam Limousine itu. Changmin mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman di kursi belakang dengan santai sambil menyilangkan kedua kakinya ke atas tempat duduk—membuat Yunho menggelengkan kepala melihatnya.

Kangin menjalankan mobilnya ke arah jalanan dengan pelan membuat Yunho dan Changmin dapat menidurkan tubuh mereka yang lelah sehabis perjalanan Inggris-Korea yang memakan waktu beberapa jam itu. Changmin membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi menghadap ke arah jendela dan menatap beberapa jalanan juga gedung-gedung berukuran besar maupun kecil yang terpampang di hadapannya.

"Kita mau kemana dahulu, Tn. Muda?" Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya—yang semula fokus pada Apple 3G 4S iPad-nya—ke arah Kangin. Ia menatap menerawang iPad-nya dan sedetik kemudian langsung tersenyum ketika mendapat sebuah pesan E-mail masuk ke dalam salah satu aplikasi iPad-nya.

**Tittle: -  
From: My Informan, Siwon (2012/06/12)  
Saya sudah menemukan alamat rumah yang sesungguhnya dari Tn. Kim Jaejoong dan Tn. Muda Kim Hyukjae. Saya akan mengirimkan alamatnya beberapa saat lagi beserta foto aktivitas mereka saat ini.**

TING!

Dan satu pesan E-mail pun masuk kembali membuat senyum Yunho melebar, "Ke Jl. Cassie No. 44." Jawabnya singkat setelah tak berapa lama. Kangin mengangguk dan melajukan kembali mobil yang dikendarainya ke arah jalan yang sudah di sebutkan oleh Yunho.

Changmin langsung membalikkan badannya ke arah Yunho dan menatap _namja_ tampan itu dengan tatapan yang susah di artikan. Yunho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "_Wae_?" tanyanya.

Changmin justru ikut-ikutan menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "_Hyung_... perasaan alamat rumah _hyung_ bukan itu." Ujar Changmin. Yunho tersenyum dan hanya menjawab dengan senyuman, "Kau akan tahu nanti." Jawab Yunho. Changmin hanya mengendikkan bahu dan kembali menatap jalanan di sampingnya.

"Kangin-_ah_. Tolong berhentinya jangan tepat di depan rumah No. 44 itu." Kangin heran—walau akhirnya ia mengangguk juga. Changmin ikut mengerutkan kedua dahinya bingung namun tetap memilih diam.

"Kita sudah sampai, Tuan Muda." Yunho langsung menurunkan kaca mobilnya dan menatap sebuah rumah yang cukup megah terpampang di seberang mobilnya terparkir. Ia memandang sendu seorang _namja_ cantik yang tiba-tiba keluar dari dalam rumah itu dengan sekantung plastik besar di tangannya. Yunho memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya takut wajahnya terlihat oleh _namja_ cantik yang merupakan Jaejoong itu yang terlihat celingak-celinguk(?) melihat sesuatu diluar pagar. Tak lama ia melihat Jaejoong menaruh kantung plastik besar tadi di depan dinding pembatas rumahnya. Ia ikut tersenyum ketika melihat Jaejoong tersenyum sambil menepuk kedua tangannya.

"_Hyung_, bukankah itu Jaejoong, _namja_ yang sering kau bilang pacarmu dulu dan sering kau kirimkan fotonya padaku?" tanya Changmin. Yunho mengangguk sekilas dan kembali menatap Jaejoong. Dahinya sedikit menyerngit heran saat mendapati seorang _namja_ manis ikut keluar dari dalam rumah itu dengan membawa setumpuk koran bekas yang nampaknya juga akan di buang dengan plastik tadi. Namun, sedetik kemudian ia baru sadar siapa _namja_ bersurai _redbrown_ itu.

"_Hyung_... yang itu siapa?!" tanya Changmin lagi, Yunho tidak menjawab dan malah memberi Changmin isyarat untuk diam—yang langsung _namja_ tinggi itu turuti. Yunho tersenyum dan memberikan Changmin iPad-nya. Changmin membelalak ketika membaca foto dan tulisan yang tertera di layar sekitar lebar 12x15 inchi itu.

**Tittle: -  
From: My Informan, Siwon (2012/06/01)  
Tuan muda, ini foto anak anda yang baru saya dapatkan sekarang. Ia sekarang sudah merubah warna rambutnya dari putih kekuningan dan berbentuk blonde, menjadi merah coklat tua dengan bentuk brunnete. **

"_Hyung_... in—ini..." Changmin tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari layar _gadget_ canggih itu. '_Wajah manis ini seakan menghinoptisku, masuk ke dalam keindahan yang di ukir oleh tangan Tuhan. Dia... benar-benar... indah'_, batinnya sambil memandang lekat foto itu.

Yunho tersenyum kecil melihat keterjutan Changmin, "_Nde_, Changminnie. Dia... memang putra kandungku yang dulu pernah kuceritakan padamu. Dan... hanya lewat foto yang di kirim Informan-ku, Siwon, aku melihat seluruh tumbuh kembangnya dan aktivitasnya. Mengawasinya—Ya.. walaupun secara tidak langsung." Changmin mengangguk. Sejujurnya, ia benar-benar tidak fokus mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Yunho karena seluruhnya pikirannya tertuju pada gambar _namja_ manis yang tengah mengambil pose 'V' _sign _dengan wajah _cute_ di suatu tempat—yang dapat ia ketahui— yaitu ruang latihan _dance_ penuh kaca di tiap sisinya.

Yunho menyerngit ketika melihat Changmin menyeringai sekilas dan memberikan iPad-nya padanya sambil tersenyum begitu manisnya—yang Yunho yakini menyimpan sesuatu di balik senyuman itu. "Yah! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam tentang putraku!" Changmin kembali menyengir dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada _namja_ manis yang kesulitan mengangkat setumpuk koran keluar pagar rumah yang sedari tadi tak henti mereka perhatikan itu.

"Benar kalau itu... dia?" tanya Changmin sambil menunjuk layar iPad Yunho dan _namja_ manis itu bergantian. Yunho mengangguk—walau agak ragu, "Iya..." cicitnya pelan.

'_Benar-benar mirip,' _batin Changmin lagi sambil menatap lekat _namja_ manis yang tengah menatap ke arah koran—dan menuju mobil mereka?!

WUUZZH!

Yunho langsung menekan tombol _speed_ penutup kaca hingga kaca itu menutup langsung dengan cepat—membuat Changmin di sampingnya menghelus dadanya saking kagetnya.

"Yak! _Hyung_! Kau mau membuatku jantungan, _eoh_?!" sungutnya—setengah berteriak—dengan nada begitu kesal. Ia beralih mengambil iPad Yunho. Saking sibuknya Yunho menetralkan detak jantungnya, _namja_ dengan bibir berbentuk hati itu tak menyadari bahwa Changmin mem-_bluetooth_ beberapa foto _namja_ manis di dalam folder iPad-nya ke iPhone _namja_ tinggi itu.

"_Mianhae_, aku refleks, Min. Dia tiba-tiba melihat ke arah kita." Jawab Yunho setelah merasa jantungnya tenang.

Kangin yang berada di depan mereka hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka begitu melihat tingkah konyol kedua Tuan Muda-nya. "Sehabis ini, mau kemana Tuan Muda?" tanyanya. Yunho melirik dan menghela nafas berat, "Langsung pulang ke rumah saja, Kangin-_ah_." Jawabnya singkat dan langsung menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran jok penumpang.

Kangin mengangguk dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil dengan harga di atas jutaan Dollar itu. Setelah memastikan cukup panas, ia langsung menjalankan mobil dengan _body_ agak panjang itu ke arah kediaman Tn. Jung yang sudah agak lama tidak ditinggali itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk memasukan kotak susu stroberi yang tadi baru saja di minumnya setengah ke dalam kulkas dua pintu di dapur. Ia kemudian melihat Jaejoong yang tengah sibuk di dekat pintu dapur menuju taman belakang. Di langkahkan kakinya mendekati _namja_ cantik itu. "_Eomma_, sedang apa?" tanyanya. Ia pun ikut berjongkok di sebelah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya menoleh dan menunjuk sebuah plastik hitam besar yang ada di depannya dan setumpuk koran di depannya. "Ini sampah _non_-organik dan ini tumpukan-tumpukan koran yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi. Daripada menumpuk di rumah, lebih baik di buang saja."

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk paham dan langsung menarik koran itu mendekat padanya—membuat dahi Jaejoong menyerngit. "Biar Hyukkie saja yang membantu _Eomma_. Memangnya _Eomma_ kuat membawa dua-duanya sendirian?" Jaejoong hanya menjawab dengan 'Oh'.

Jaejoong terkekeh melihat cara Eunhyuk membawa tumpukan koran itu. "Kau yakin kuat, _chagi_?" Eunhyuk memasang wajah cemberutnya, "Ish, aku 'kan _namja, Eomma_!" sungutnya dan mulai berjalan mengekor di belakang Jaejoong yang berjalan keluar rumah.

Eunhyuk menunggu Jaejoong sampai _namja_ cantik itu menaruh sampah itu di tempatnya. Sesekali ia memainkan bibir _plum_-nya yang mungil itu dengan cara memasukka-keluarkannya ke dalam rongga mulutnya dan mengemutnya kecil—hingga saat keluar menjadi basah karena _saliva_-nya dan menjadi semakin merah. Benar-benar menggemaskan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. (*_mimisan tanpa henti_* )

Eunhyuk melirik sekilas sebuah mobil Limousine yang terparkir tidak terlalu jauh dengan rumahnya dan Jaejoong. Dahinya menyerngit di tambah alis yang berkerut lucu menggambarkan ekspresi bingungnya kini.

"Hyukkie, kau mau terus-terusan memeluk koran bekas itu hingga malam, heumb?" suara lembut Jaejoong pun membangunkan _namja_ manis itu dari lamunannya. Eunhyuk menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Jaejoong yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia membalas sekilas senyuman itu dengan cengiran imutnya dan kembali meletakkan tumpukan bekas koran di tangannya tepat di samping plastik sampah non-organik yang tadi di bawa Jaejoong dari dapur. Yah, hari ini adalah jadwal pengangkut sampah untuk mengambil sampah-sampah kebutuhan rumah tangga.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil melihat Eunhyuk menepuk-nepukkan tangannya dari sisa debu di tangannya—ia dapat melihat cerminan dirinya di sana. "Jangan lupa tutup pagarnya." Eunhyuk mengangguk dan sedikit mendongak menatap Jaejoong yang sudah berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Eunhyuk menegakkan tubuhnya setelah tadi membungkukan badannya untuk menaruh tumpukan koran itu.

Eunhyuk spontan menatap puas hasil kerjanya yang tadi sibuk merapikan sisa koran tak terpakai di rumahnya dan kini menjadi tumpukan di depan rumahnya. Ia langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah mobil Limousine yang dicurigainya tadi itu.

WUUZZHH!

Eunhyuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung—dengan agak kaget—karena melihat kaca mobil penumpang itu menutup tiba-tiba itu. Dan semenit kemudian, ia melihat mobil yang ia kagumi bentuknya itu berjalan meninggalkan tempat di mana mobil untuk kalangan di atas Eunhyuk itu pergi dari tempat parkirnya.

"Hyukkie! Jangan bengong, _chagi_!" Eunhyuk langsung menutup pagar yang tadi sempat tutup namun batal karena asyik melamun itu. Dia langsung berlari ketika melihat Jaejoong menakuti-nakutinya dengan mengancam akan menguncinya diluar.

.

.

.

Yunho terbengong di rumahnya. Dia baru saja mendapat penuturan yang sejujurnya dari Kangin yang kini tengah berlutut meminta maaf di hadapannya. "Maafkan saya, Tuan Muda. Waktu itu saya hanya diberi iming-iming uang untuk mengobati anak saya yang sakit parah, jadi saya tidak mengetahui sama sekali kalau ternyata Tn. Jung memperkerjakan saya sebagai Informan untuk mengawasi Tuan Muda dan kekasih anda." Jelas Kangin. Ia kini berjalan dengan sedikit berlutut sembari menggenggam pergelangan kaki Yunho.

"_Hyung_... sudahlah. Dia 'kan sudah meminta maaf." Ujar Changmin.

Yunho membenarkan dalam hati—sedikit. Bagaimanapun _namja_ di hadapannya itu yang sudah memberi Informasi pada ayah kandungnya perihal hubungannya dengan Jaejoong. _Namja_ itu yang membuat hubungannya dengan Jaejoong hancur berantakan. Dan _namja_ itu... Arkh! Yunho benar-benar tidak bisa menjabarkan perasaannya saat ini. Dia benar-benar merasa dilemma akan perasaannya sendiri. Tapi, ia tidak boleh menjadi manusia yang egois, bukan? Ia tidak ingin—ralat!—benar-benar TIDAK INGIN SEPERTI Tn. Jung yang dengan begitu egoisnya memisahkannya dari dua orang yang seharusnya hidup bersamanya kini.

"Kangin, bangunlah." Ujar Yunho akhirnya. Kangin tersenyum dan langsung bangun dari berlututnya. Ia menjabat tangan Yunho dengan erat sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tuan Muda, sekali lagi saya mohon maafkan saya." Mohonnya untuk—entah—yang ke berapa kalinya. Yunho memberi senyum kecil dan menepuk pelan pundak Kangin. "Aku memaafkanmu namun kau harus membantuku untuk bisa mengembalikanku dengan Jaejoong dan Hyukjae lagi." Kangin mengangguk penuh semangat. Ia kemudian merogoh kantung celanannya tas yang terletak di sampingnya dan mengambil sebuah amplop yang cukup besar. Ia memberikan amplop berwarna coklat muda itu kepada Yunho—membuat _namja_ tampan itu menyerngit.

"Saya sudah memperhitungkan ini semua, Tuan." Jawabnya sedikit ambigu namun cukup menjawab sedikit rasa penasaran Yunho. "Amplop ini berisi data-data tumbuh kembang Lee Hyukjae, lebih lengkap dari hasil _stalker_ informan muda anda." Lanjutnya.

Yunho membelalakan matanya. Ia kemudian langsung bersemangat membuka amplop itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Dia sedikit merasa heran ketika melihat ada tumpukan keuangan administrasi sekolah di belakang data putranya.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya. Kangin tersenyum dan mengambil lembaran berisi tabel dan berderet kata formal di belakangnya. "Ini adalah data keuangan administrasi dari Everlasting Senior High School. Sekolah ini adalah hasil dari donatur terbesar pusat kantor Jung Corporation. Kepala sekolahnya bernama Kim Sung Hwan, beliau baru saja meninggal beberapa hari yang lalu karena stroke yang dideritanya. Dan beliau juga adalah sahabat Tn. Jung yang dipercayakan oleh Tn. Jung mengolah sekolah khusus Entertainment itu. Anda mempunyai peluang besar untuk mengolah kembali sekolah ter-favorite seantero Seoul itu menggantikan Mr. Kim. Dan yang perlu anda tahu adalah... Hyukjae putra anda adalah salah satu siswa di sana."

Yunho tersenyum ketika mendengar penjelasan itu. Ia menatap Changmin yang tersenyum penuh arti padanya. "Kau tahu apa yang kupikirkan, Changminnie..." gumam Yunho—lebih kepada Changmin. Changmin menyeringai dan menepuk pundak Yunho dengan pelan, "Kau tahu itu, _hyung_!"

Yunho menatap Kangin yang masib berdiri di hadapannya. "Temukan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya tentang Hyukjae dan sekolah itu. Aku akan berbicara dengan komite sekolah dan menerima 'pelantikan' kepala sekolah baru. Kau bekerja samalah dengan Siwon, aku akan mengirimkan nomor teleponnya padamu." Kangin mengangguk dan pamit pergi dari dua bersaudara tiri itu.

'_Tak selamanya... kesialan selalu menimpaku... Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga semua bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi.'_

_**6 months ago, end...**_

—**oOo—**

Yunho menatap langit-langit kamar rawatnya agak menerawang. Ia tersenyum ketika mengingat kehangatan yang tercipta antara dirinya dan juga Eunhyuk semalam. Masih terbayang diwajahnya bagaimana wajah manis itu menampilkan lengkungan senyum yang begitu menghangatkan hati Yunho. Bahkan ia sampai tersenyum-senyum sendiri bila mengingatnya.

Yunho mengambil iPad yang terletak di samping kasurnya. Yah, barang-barangnya sudah di antar oleh Kangin kepadanya tadi pagi. Ia membuka sebuah folder bertuliskan **sweetness aegya** didalam galerinya. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat hasil jepretan foto yang dikirimkan oleh dua informannya yang handal itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang fotografer handal Korea yang kemampuannya tidak bisa di pertaruhkan akan hasil jepretannya, Siwon dan Kangin. Oke, Author tahu bahwa Kangin hanyalah supir pribadi Yunho, tapi _namja_ itu juga handal dalam menelusup seperti halnya terorris dan menguak sebuah misteri layaknya detektif. Jadi tak salah, meskipun ia yang membuat hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong dapat di ketahui Tn. Jung, Yunho tetap memperkerjakannya. Selain untuk membuat _namja_ itu tidak lepas dari tanggung jawabnya, ia bisa meminta Kangin untuk menguak lebih banyak kehidupan Jaejoong dan Eunhyuk lebih dalam.

.

BRAK!

.

Yunho langsung tersentak dari lamunannya saat mendapati pintu yang ada di depannya terbuka dengan lebar dan menampilkan sosok _namja_ tampan dengan tubuh menjulang(?) tinggi. Yunho menyerngit saat melihat adik tirinya yang berdiri di depan pintu itu terengah-engah seperti nampak berlari kencang.

"_Waeyo_, Changmin-_ah_?" tanyanya pelan. Ia kemudian kembali membenarkan cara duduknya hingga menghadap ke arah Changmin yang berjalan mendekatinya.

"_Hyung_, Eunhyuk menghilang!" Yunho membelalakan matanya dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya, "_MWO_? Bagaimana bisa?!" Namun, karena lukanya belum benar-benar sembuh, ia langsung kembali jatuh dan terduduk kembali di ranjang rawatnya sambil merintih. Changmin yang melihatnya langsung berlari kecil membantu Yunho kembali duduk dengan benar.

"Menurut kabar pihak sekolah, dia tidak pulang hari ini dan saat di hubungi sampai kerumahnya… ia juga belum pulang dari semalam! Dan satu lagi _hyung_, aku sudah menemukan siapa dalang dari peristiwa perangkap Eunhyuk yang menggunakan pot itu!" Yunho terdiam. Dia menerawang membayangkan nasib putranya kini.

"Siapa yang berani mencelakai putraku?" tanyanya dengan nada begitu datar.

"Dia... orang yang paling—sangat menginginkan anakmu untuk mati..."

—oOo—

Jaejoong masih sibuk bolak-balik berjalan di dalam ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia merasa sangat khawatir. Bagaimana tidak khawatir?! Putra kesayangannya bahkan belum pulang dari tadi malam! Dan betapa khawatirnya ia saat menghubungi seluruh teman bahkan guru-gurunya bahwa Eunhyuk tidak ada bersama mereka.

"Hyukkie..." lirihnya. Ia pun berdiri di dekat sofa sambil memerhatikan telepon rumah yang masih terduduk di gagangnya. Ia menunggu... sangat menunggu siapapun yang bisa memberitahukannya bagaimana keadaan Hyukkie dan keberadaan putra semata wayangnya itu. Dia sungguh berharap itu.

TING TONG!

TING TONG!

Bunyi bel langsung menyadarkan Jaejoong dari tempatnya. Kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan dengan cepat menuju pintu keluar.

"Hyuk—"

Kata-katanya langsung terhenti saat menyadari bukan Eunhyuk-lah yang mengetuk pintu rumah itu. Dia langsung jatuh terduduk karena merasa kakinya lemas. Junsu yang rupanya mengetuk pintu itu tadi pun langsung sigap menangkap tubuh kakaknya dengan cepat. Ia memapah tubuh Jaejoong menuju sofa di ruang tamu. Dia meringis sedih saat melihat wajah Jaejoong yang begitu pucat. Bulatan hitam berupa kantung mata terlihat begitu jelas di bawah matanya. Kentara sekali _namja_ cantik ini benar-benar kurang tidur semalam.

"_Hyung, gwaenchana_?" tanya Junsu khawatir. Ia membelai surai Jaejoong yang agak berantakan dan merapikannya. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng dan mengusap kasar wajahnya. Ia benar-benar takut saat ini. Benar-benar merasa takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Eunhyuk dan ia tak mau itu berimbas sangat buruk pada putra tunggalnya itu. Tak lama setetes air mata tanpa peringatan langsung jatuh dari matanya begitu mengingat nasib Eunhyuk diluar sana.

"Hiks… Hiks… Hyukkie… Su-_ie_… Dia belum pulang hingga hari ini!" isakan itu makin keras terdengar saat Jaejoong langsung memeluk tubuh Junsu dengan erat. Ia menumpahkan seluruh air matanya di bahu Junsu.

Junsu mengusap punggung Jaejoong berusaha menenangkan _namja_ cantik itu, "Sabar _hyung_, Chunnie masih berusaha mencari informasi ke sana kemari untuk menemukan Hyukkie." Yah, ia akui bahwa ia juga khawatir dengan keadaan keponakannya yang sama sekali tidak di ketahui di luar sana itu. Bukan hanya itu yang ia khawatirkan, ia juga khawatir dengan keadaan Jaejoong yang rapuh seperti ini bila sudah menyangkut Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk ibarat seperti sebelah jantung Jaejoong, apabila ia tak ada, maka Jaejoong akan kehilangan sebelah gema dari detaknya.

"Hiks… Hiks… Hiks… Bagaimana bila seandainya… Hiks… _dia_ berusaha merebut Hyukkie dariku?!" Walaupun ia cukup senang mendengar bahwa banyak yang peduli pada putranya, tapi tanpa ikut turut langsung turun tempat mencari putranya, ia juga merasa belum bisa tenang. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih bahkan untuk sekedar mengeluarkan kata-kata yang terpikirkan terlebih dahulu.

Junsu memejamkan matanya. Tanpa perlu di beritahu ia juga sudah sangat tahu siapa _dia_ yang di maksud oleh Jaejoong. Dia juga sebenarnya tidak mau, sama sekali tidak mau bila _dia_ sampai benar-benar mengambil Eunhyuk darinya dan Jaejoong.

"Tenang saja, _hyung_. Aku akan membunuhnya tanpa perduli konsekuensinya bila ia sampai melakukan hal itu." Ujar Junsu dengan nada datar. Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya pada pundak Junsu dan makin menumpahkan air matanya di bahu adik kesayangannya itu.

—**oOo—**

Seorang _namja_ manis nampak tengah terbaring di sebuah ranjang _king size_ yang nampak mewah dan corak _strawberry_ nampak di tiap sisi ranjang berukuran mewah itu. Kedua tangannya terikat di depan dadanya dan ia tidur dalam keadaan posisi miring. Suasana kamar yang terasa dingin—mungkin—karena AC dan juga cukup gelap karena lampu sedari tadi terlihat mati. Baju Almamater Everlasting Senior High School berwarna hijau muda terlihat masih membalut tubuh rampingnya dan terlihat kusut serta lecek di beberapa sisi.

"Eunghhh..." Ia mengerjapkan matanya dan langsung membuka sempurna matanya. Ia kembali menyipitkan matanya saat mendapati suasana kamar yang asing terdapat di sekitarnya.

"Dimana aku?" gumamnya. Rasa benda kasar yang bergesekan dengan pergelangan tangannya membuatnya tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kedua tangannya dan langsung membelalakan matanya.

"Ap—apa ini?" tanyanya dengan nada hampir mencicit. Ia berusaha melepaskan ikatan itu. Dia sedikit meringis saat tali tambang tipis itu menggesek kulit-kulit pergelangan tangannya hingga membuatnya mendapatkan luka gesekan yang cukup perih. Matanya mengabur perlahan saat ketakutan melandanya. Ia baru saja ingat dan otaknya baru memproses secara perlahan rentetan apa saja yang terjadi padanya.

Di ikuti dari rumah sakit hingga perjalanan menuju rumah, 'berdebat' dengan seseorang yang tidak di kenalnya hingga berakhir dengan ia yang merasa gelap setelah merasakan pukulan pada tengkuknya. Ngomong-ngomong tentang seseorang yang tidak di kenal, dimana orang itu?!

"Kau mencariku?"

DEG!

Suara dingin itu membuat _namja_ manis itu terdiam seketika. Diangkatnya kepalanya yang sedari tertunduk menatap tangan terikatnya ke arah pintu yang rupanya sedari tadi terbuka itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat _namja_ yang mungkin saja semalam menculiknya dengan paksa itu dan membawanya.

_Namja_ yang tidak memakai atasan alias tengah ber-_shirtless _ria itu perlahan berjalan mendekati _namja _manis bernama Eunhyuk itu dan duduk di samping Eunhyuk. Ia dapat dengan jelas menangkap raut ketakutan yang ada pada wajah manis Eunhyuk. Ia juga tahu bahwa _namja_ manis itu berusaha membuang pandangannya dari matanya yang sedari tadi menatap mata Eunhyuk.

"Mengapa?" _namja_ itu menarik perlahan dagu Eunhyuk dan membuat Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya ke arahnya.

Eunhyuk menginggit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan hawa nafas dari _namja_ itu menghembus di wajahnya. Ia juga dapat melihat _namja_ itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang begitu datar dan dingin.

"Tak rindukah kau padaku?" tanya _namja_ itu. Walau nada suaranya terdengar sangat datar, namun Eunhyuk masih bisa menangkap nada lain yang terdapat dalam pertanyaan retoris yang keluar dari bibir merah muda yang tipis itu—kesedihan yang tersirat didalamnya.

"Meng—mengingat apa?" Sungguh, Eunhyuk sendiri tidak mengerti. Saat tiba-tiba orang yang bahkan tak kau kenal sama sekali langsung menanyakan apakah kau rindu padanya? Hell! Eunhyuk sendiri tak mampu mendeskribsikan perasaannya di dekat _namja_ itu. Rasa takut justru lebih mendominasi daripada kata rindu yang di harapkan _namja_ itu.

"Kau memang tak ingat..." Lirih _namja_ itu dan melepaskan tangannya dari dagu Eunhyuk. Ia berdiri bangun dan membuka jendela yang terdapat tak jauh dari ranjang besar yang di duduki Eunhyuk.

DEG!

Mata Eunhyuk melebar menatap kumpulan foto yang di pasang abstrak pada dinding dan beberapa di antaranya sudah nampak usang. Ia mengenali—sangat mengenali foto ini. Cahaya matahari pagi menyinari foto-foto itu membuatnya kembali menyipit untuk memperhatikan kumpulan foto itu.

'_Mengapa... semua foto ini... bisa disini?'_

Ingatan Eunhyuk kembali menari-nari ke masa lalu dan berjalan menuju masa kecilnya. Ia merasakan masa lalu yang sempat terkubur kini kembali tergali perlahan dan menampakan deretan-deretan kisah yang sudah lama tidak terjamah. Perlahan semua gambaran memori yang mengabur itu langsung terlihat jelas dan menampakkan segala kisah yang terlupakan dalam kehidupan Eunhyuk.

"Ka—kau?" ringis Eunhyuk dengan nada pelan—namun _namja_ itu masih dapat mendengarnya.

_Namja_ itu tersenyum tipis pada Eunhyuk, wajah tampannya yang tersinari matahari pagi langsung membuat jantung Eunhyuk berdetak kecil tanpa sebab—rasa rindu yang begitu besarnya langsung menerpa hatinya.

"Akhirnya kau ingat, _Nae_ Anchovy..."

—oOo—

_**Start, 9 years ago...**_

"_Eomma_?" Eunhyuk memanggil Jaejoong yang masih nampak sibuk merapikan kumpulan barang untuk mereka tinggal di Mokpo hari ini. Yah, Eunhyuk kecil yang masih berusia 8 tahun harus segera merapikan tempat tinggal mereka. Mereka baru saja pindah dari London karena keinginan Jaejoong yang tidak betah untuk tinggal di sana menemani ayahnya sampai cabang baru di Seoul milik Kim Corp. resmi di bangun. Ia lebih menyukai suasana Seoul—padahal baru 1 setengah bulan ia dan Eunhyuk tinggal di sana bersama Tn. Kim. Jadilah Tn. Kim terpaksa menuruti keinginan putra sulungnya itu.

"_Nde, chagi_." Sahut Jaejoong dan menyejajarkan tinggi badannya pada Eunhyuk yang masih nampak cemberut karena tadi sempat di cueki oleh _Eomma_-nya.

"Hyukkie bosan..." eluhnya sambil mengerutkan bibir merah cerinya yang terlihat begitu mirip dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkekeh dan menarik kecil bibir putra sulungnya itu dan langsung membuat Eunhyuk makin mengerucutkan bibirnya tak jelas.

"_Eomma_... kita main, yuk?" ajak Eunhyuk sambil mengeluarkan _puppy eyes_-nya yang terlihat begitu imutnya membuat Jaejoong jadi gemas sendiri dan tak tega. Ia ingin sekali menemani putra kecil kesayangannya itu namun masih banyak yang harus di rapikan dari rumah yang begitu berantakan ini.

"_Chagi,_ mainnya sendiri saja yah, sayang? _Eomma_ masih banyak yang harus di kerjakan. Nanti _Eomma_ temani main kalau sudah selesai. Janji deh." Eunhyuk terlihat memikirkan omongan Jaejoong dan akhirnya mengangguk. Ia langsung berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang tersenyum dan kembali membantu para kuli mengangkat kotak-kotak pakaiannya.

"_Imo_~" teriak Eunhyuk saat melihat Junsu yang tengah memerintah seorang kuli untuk memasang lampu di teras depan. Junsu menoleh dan tersenyum pada keponakan kecilnya itu. "_Chagi_~" sahutnya. Ia berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk dan menggendong _namja_ bertubuh mungil namun hyperaktif itu.

"Mau main sama Hyukkie?" tanya Eunhyuk manja sambil menggerak-gerakkan kaki kecilnya di gendongan Junsu. Junsu tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah menggemaskan keponakannya itu. Ia pun menurunkan Eunhyuk dari gendongannya dan langsung mengecup pipi kanan Eunhyuk yang tembam.

"_Mian_, Hyukkie. _Imo_ enggak bisa. Nanti saja yah, janji! Setelah rumah Hyukkie bersih, baru main, _otthe_?" Eunhyuk pun mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya namun akhirnya mengangguk. Ia memilih berjalan menuju taman belakang rumah dan melihat taman belakang rumahnya yang cukup luas. Ia berjalan mendekati sebuah ayunan gantung dan duduk di atasnya sambil mengayunkan tubuhnya agar tubuhnya ikut terayun bersama ayunan itu.

"_Annyeonghasseyo_~" Eunhyuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya ketika melihat seorang _namja_ yang lebih tinggi beberapa centi darinya itu tengah membungkukkan badannya padanya.

Eunhyuk mengerutkan alisnya lucu. "_Nugu_?" tanyanya bingung. _Namja_ itu tersenyum begitu lebarnya hingga membuat matanya jadi tinggal segaris. Eunhyuk membalas senyuman itu dengan _gummy_ _smile_nya.

"Lee Donghae _imnida_. Umur saya 11 tahun, saya adalah keponakan dari kepala _butler_ di sini. Salam kenal, Tuan Muda Kim Hyukjae."

Eunhyuk langsung mengangguk semangat dan menarik tangan Donghae begitu semangat untuk menyalaminya. "_Nde_, salam kenal Donghae _hyung_. Umur Hyukkie baru 8 tahun 4 April kemarin. Panggil Hyukkie saja, _nde_? Jangan panggil Tuan Muda." Donghae mengangguk menanggapinya.

"Baik, Hyukkie."

—oOo—

Tak terasa, 2 tahun mereka bersahabat hingga perasaan khas anak remaja muncul di antara salah satunya. Yah, Donghae jatuh cinta pada Eunhyuk di usianya yang sudah menginjak 13 tahun itu. Namun, memang dasarnya Eunhyuk yang masih terlalu polos di usianya yang menginjak 10 tahun itu, ia hanya menganggap panggilan '_chagi'_—yang di ungkapkan sebagai rasa cinta Donghae—hanya di anggapnya sebagai panggilan sayang seorang Hyung pada adiknya.

Mereka berdua kini tengah berada di taman belakang sambil bersantai di rerumputan. Eunhyuk tengah tengkurap sambil memainkan kedua kakinya ke atas dan buku tugas matematika tepat terpampang di depan wajahnya. Donghae yang tengah duduk di samping kepala Eunhyuk. Mereka tengah mnegerjakan PR Matematika—lebih tepatnya PR Matematika Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya membantu _namja_ manis itu.

"_Hyung_, yang ini bagaimana?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk salah satu soal. Donghae menunduk dan menatap buku tulis Eunhyuk. Tak lama ia membulatkan mulutnya dan mulai menjelaskan, "Yang ini pecahan campuran. Untuk menghasilkan persen, Hyukkie harus mengubah pecahan ini ke pecahan biasa terlebih dahulu dengan mengalikan penyebut dengan bilangan utama dan di kali lagi dengan bilangan pembilang. Lalu mengalikan hasil pecahan biasanyanya dengan seratus." Eunhyuk mengangguk dan mulai menuliskan apa yang di jelaskan Donghae tadi di buku tugasnya.

Donghae belum mengubah posisi duduknya yang agak membungkuk itu. Ia terdiam memandangi wajah manis Eunhyuk yang begitu imut—belum lagi ekspresi berpikirnya yang nampak lucu di mata Donghae. Kedua belah kelopak mata disipitkan, bibir dikerucutkan, dan alis sedikit bertaut bersamaan.

CUP!

Eunhyuk mengerjap-ngerjapkan kembali matanya. Ia mengusap pipi kanannya yang tadi mendapat kecupan dari Donghae dan beralih menatap Donghae yang tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"_Hyung_, kenapa menciumku?" tanyanya polos. Donghae hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum mendapati wajah Eunhyuk yang entah mengapa terlihat ada semburat merah tipis di kedua pipinya.

"_Ani_, hanya memberikan kecupan cinta dan sayang untuk Anchovy kesayangannya _hyung_." Jawab Donghae tak kalah polos. Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk dan membalas senyuman Donghae dengan senyuman simpul.

Tak lama, dahi Eunhyuk kembali menyerngit bingung. "Tadi... _Hyung_ memanggil Hyukkie dengan Anchovy?" tanyanya. Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Memangnya ada yang salah? Tubuhmu 'kan memang kecil, makanya _Hyung_ memanggilmu Anchovy." Jawab Donghae dengan entengnya. Ia pun ikut mengambil posisi tengkurap di samping Eunhyuk hingga tak ada jarak pada tubuh mereka.

"Aku 'kan sudah 10 tahun, _Hyung_. Tinggiku juga sudah bertambah dan lagipula aku tidak terlalu kecil kok." Sungut Eunhyuk. Donghae hanya terkekeh dan menyentil pelan hidung bangir Eunhyuk. "Kau memang sudah bertambah beberapa _centimeter_, hanya saja kau tetap berbadan kecil untukku, _Cute_ Anchovy." Jawabnya tak mau kalah.

"Yasudah, terserah _Hyung_ saja." Dengusnya. Ia pun kembali fokus pada soal yang sedari tadi belum selesai ia kerjakan.

Donghae terdiam. Ia merasa akan mati muda sekarang. Mengapa? Karena ia merasa seperti orang tua yang mudah jantungan. Mengapa sekarang jantungnya tak mampu berhenti berdetak?!

"Hyukkie..." panggil Donghae. Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya kembali dari buku tugasnya—karena sudah merasa selesai mengerjakan apa yang dikerjakannya tadi—dan menaruh bolpoin hitamnya di atasnya. "Heumb?" sahutnya kecil.

Donghae tersenyum begitu lembut dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mengecup pipi tembam Eunhyuk yang sepertinya sudah nampak menirus karena tubuh Eunhyuk sekarang terlihat agak mengurus. "_Saranghae_..." bisiknya.

Eunhyuk tersenyum. "_Nado_ _saranghae_, Fishy _Hyung_." Dan Eunhyuk pun membalas kecupan pada pipi Donghae. Donghae membelalakan matanya. "_Jin_—_Jinjja_? Coba ucapkan sekali lagi!" pintanya. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka bila Eunhyuk akan menjawab pernyataannya.

Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Ish, _N-a-d-o_ _saranghae_, _Hyuuuunnggiiiiee_~" ucapnya gemas dan menggoyang-goyangkan pipi Donghae ke kiri dan ke kanan. Donghae hanya mengaduh dan melepaskan tangan Eunhyuk dari pipinya lalu menggenggam keduanya dengan erat.

"Kau benar-benar mencintai _Hyung_?" Eunhyuk terlihat bingung mau menjawab apa namun ia memilih untuk mengangguk—membuat senyum di bibir Donghae melebar. Ia menarik tubuh kurus Eunhyuk yang memang lebih kecil darinya kedalam dekapannya—membuat tubuh Eunhyuk langsung menindih tubuhnya yang sekarang sudah nampak sedikit tegap karena ia mulai memasuki masa pubertas.

"Eits, tadi kau memanggil _Hyung_ Fishy, kan?" tanyanya. Eunhyuk mengangguk dan menaruh kedua tangannya di pundak Donghae membuatnya tidak terlalu menindih Donghae dan menduduki perut Donghae. Sementara Donghae mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Eunhyuk. Entahlah, Donghae mungkin terlalu sering menonton drama televisi dan mencontoh _scene_ romantis seperti ini.

"_Nde_, habis 'kan wajahnya _Hyung_ kaya ikan." Oloknya. Donghae langsung menggelitik pelan tubuh Eunhyuk membuat Eunhyuk tertawa geli. "Ahaha—_Hyung_ sud—ahahaha—Sudah! Iya, _appo_! _Appo_!" Donghae langsung menghentikan gelitikan itu dan Eunhyuk langsung menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Tapi tak apa kalau kau mau memanggil _Hyung_ begitu. Kau boleh memanggil _Hyung_ Fishy, sementara _Hyung_ memanggilmu Anchovy, _arra_?" Eunhyuk mengangguk semangat dan langsung kembali memeluk erat tubuh Donghae.

"Aku saaaayaaaang sekali sama _Hyung_. Janji jangan pernah tinggalin Hyukkie, _nde_?" ujar Eunhyuk sambil memasang nada sedih khas seorang anak kecil. Donghae tersenyum kecil dan mengusap pelan punggung Eunhyuk.

"**Tidak. Tidak akan pernah, Hyukkie**."

—oOo—

"Hiks... Hiks..." Eunhyuk menangis kecil di pelukan Donghae. Ia memeluk erat tubuh itu seakan tak mau melepaskannya. Jaejoong menatap Junsu seakan meminta tolong. Ia sedari tadi sudah berdiri di dekat Eunhyuk untuk menarik anak itu dengan perlahan dari Donghae.

"Hyukkie, sudahlah, _chagi_. Donghae pergi pasti akan kembali juga. Dia pasti akan kembali menemuimu."

Yah, kemarin baru saja Donghae mendapatkan surat beasiswa dari NY of Art Ent. High School—_Dance_ _Class_, Amerika, untuk keterampilan Dance-nya—setelah rekomendasi dari Elementary School-nya. Dan karena rasa senang yang sangat itu, Donghae menanda tanganinya saat itu juga—tanpa tahu bahwa resiko yang di terimanya; pengajaran selama 6 tahun.

Donghae menyesal. Jika ia bisa, ia ingin sekali mengulang waktu dan membuang surat beasiswa yang kini sedang di proses oleh duta besar Amerika itu. Belum lagi, sejam lagi pesawat yang mengantarkannya menuju Amerika akan segera _take_ _off_ dan ia sudah siap untuk pergi beberapa jam lagi. Hanya saja kakinya terasa berat untuk meninggalkan sosok yang di cintainya itu.

Eunhyuk tetap menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Donghae yang memang lebih tinggi darinya. Ia tidak ingin—sangat tidak ingin bila Donghae pergi.

"Hiks—tapi Hae _Hyung_ 'kan sudah janji—hiks... gak akan ninggalin Hyukkie sendirian di sini—hiks..." ujarnya polos di sela isakannya. Donghae meringis perih dalam hatinya, ia membalas pelukan Eunhyuk tak kalah eratnya.

"Hyukkie, di sini masih ada _Eomma_, _Imo_ dan juga Lee _ahjumma_. Jadi kau tak merasa sendiri. Sebentar lagi juga kakak sepupumu Kibummie akan datang dari Amerika menemanimu di sini?" bujuk Jaejoong sambil berusaha menarik perlahan tubuh Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk malas menggeleng kuat-kuat lagi dan menepis tangan Jaejoong. Di tatapnya dengan mata berlinang _namja_ yang sudah melahirkannya itu. "Hyukkie enggak mau siapapun! Hyukkie cuman mau sama Hae _hyung_! Hiks..." jeritnya sambil menghentakkan kedua kakinya dan air mata makin banyak tumpah membasahi pipinya. Jaejoong terdiam di tempatnya. Tak pernah Eunhyuk sampai menangisi orang seperti ini—maka dari itu ia sempat kaget.

"Hyukkie..." Donghae menarik lembut bahu Eunhyuk membuat _namja_ manis itu kembali menghadapnya. Eunhyuk menatap mata Donghae yang juga menatapnya.

"Hyukkie percaya 'kan sama, _Hyung_?" Eunhyuk mengangguk kecil. Donghae tersenyum kecil, "Hyukkie juga percaya 'kan kalau seandainya _Hyung_ membuat janji maka _Hyung_ tak akan mengingkarinya?"

Eunhyuk terdiam—walau masih cukup isakan terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. Ia agak ragu untuk menjawab namun akhirnya ia mengangguk. Donghae melebarkan senyumnya.

"Maka percayalah, bahwa _Hyung_ akan kembali. _Hyung_ janji. Kalau seandainya _Hyung_ tak akan kembali maka kau bisa melupakan _Hyung_."

Eunhyuk akhirnya berhenti menangis. Ia menghapus sisa air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia menatap mata Donghae lebih dalam lagi—seakan berusaha menyelami adanya kebohongan di balik manik kecoklatan sewarna kacang hazel itu.

"_Hyung_... janji?" tanya Eunhyuk ragu. Donghae mengangguk mantap.

TIN! TIN!

TIN! TIN!

Suara klakson mobil terdengar di luar kediaman keluarga Kim itu. Donghae menutup matanya sebentar saat mendengar suara dari benda bergerak yang akan membawanya _pergi_ dari Eunhyuk itu. Ia tak berusaha mengurangin lengkungan senyumannya, yang ada ia malah berusaha melebarkannya di sela rasa bibirnya yang beku untuk tersenyum.

"_Hyung_ berjanji. Pasti _Hyung_ akan kembali. Pegang janji _Hyung_. Kau juga berjanji pada _Hyung_ agar tidak menangis lagi sampai saatnya nanti _Hyung_ kembali kau keluarkan kristal indahmu itu untuk rasa bahagia yang mendominasi hatimu."

Dan suara itu yang kembali terdengar di telinga Eunhyuk yang diam di pelukan Jaejoong. Ia hanya bisa diam menatap punggung Donghae yang lambat laun menghilang di balik pintu taksi bandara.

'_Hyung... Hyukkie akan selalu menunggumu...'_

_**9 years ago, end...**_

—_oOo—_

Eunhyuk masih terpaku di tempatnya. Ia bahkan diam memandangi wajah tampan yang perlahan nampak familiar di matanya itu. Benar, rasa rindu itu memang kembali menggegorogoti hatinya.

Lee Donghae.

Lee Donghae...

Donghae _Hyung_...

Bagai kaset rusak, nama yang rupanya milik _namja_ di hadapannya itu terus terasa berputar di kepalanya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menjabarkan perasaannya yang terasa kacau itu. Senang, rindu, sakit, marah, dan bahkan rasa takut kehilangan kembali terasa di ulu hatinya.

TES!

TES!

Donghae mengambil langkah lebih mendekati Eunhyuk. Ia langsung meraih tubuh yang ramping itu ke dalam pelukannya. Di usapnya punggung Eunhyuk yang bergetar karena berusaha menahan tangisnya. Dengan perlahan tangannya melepaskan ikatan yang membelenggu pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk dan membuang tali itu ke bawah kasur. Dia dapat merasakan dengan sangat cengkraman kuat yang dilampiaskan Eunhyuk pada baju bagian depannya.

"Keluarkan saja. Jangan di tahan." Bisiknya lembut di telinga Eunhyuk. "Hiks... Hiks..." dan akhirnya isakan itupun terdengar di telinga Donghae. Ia menenggelamkan wajah Eunhyuk di dadanya—bahkan ia tak perduli sekalipun dadanya yang _topples_ itu basah oleh butiran kristal bening Eunhyuk. Paling tidak Eunhyuk bisa tenang dan semua kerisauan di hatinya bisa ikut mengalir dengan air matanya. Eunhyuk menepati **janji**nya. Ia menangis kini atas rasa bahagia karena melihat Donghae kembali—meskipun perasaan lain ikut bercampur aduk di hatinya.

"Kau tahu, aku hampir gila setelah kehilanganmu selama ini." Bisik Donghae lagi. Eunhyuk mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Donghae dengan wajah yang bersimbahan air mata. Donghae tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Hey, bukankah kau sudah 17 tahun? Mengapa masih seperti anak-anak begini?" tanya Donghae mengejek. Walau tak di pungkiri ia sedikit terhibur dengan wajah imut Eunhyuk yang tengah menangis itu.

SRET!

Donghae menyerngitkan dahinya saat melihat Eunhyuk langsung meronta dari pelukannya dan mendorongnya agar sedikit menjauh dari tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa..."

Donghae bingung dengan pertanyaan Eunhyuk yang terputus dengan tarikan nafasnya, "Kenapa apanya Hyuk—"

"Kenapa kau kembali?"

.

DEG!

.

Perlahan Donghae merasa hatinya seperti teriris mendengar ucapan Eunhyuk. Tatapan tajam itu terasa menusuk ulu hatinya. Begitu dingin dan aura kebencian terpancar di baliknya.

"Kau tanya aku mengapa kembali? Aku menepati janjiku pada seseorang." Ujarnya datar. Ia kembali berdiri ke tempatnya yang tadi namun tubuhnya tetap menghadap ke arah Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk berusaha menahan isakannya. Ia terdiam menatap wajah Donghae.

Dulu, wajah itu terasa hangat untuknya. Terasa sangat cerah dan tampan untuknya. Tapi... kemana sinar yang hilang itu? Wajahnya nampak gelap dan juga tak ada rasa yang menyinarinya lagi.

"**Tidak. Tidak akan pernah, Hyukkie.** Aku masih ingat janji itu. Kau berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Kau bilang kau hanya pergi sebentar dengan janji itu. Bagiku waktu bahkan terhitung sejak pertama kau mengucapkannya hingga saat aku membuka mata dan mengarahkan seluruh pandanganku padamu sepenuhnya, janji itu telah lama mengusang. Kau ingin apa lagi sekarang? Kembali dan membuat aku menaruh harapan padamu? Setelah lamanya aku menunggu dirimu..." lirih Eunhyuk. Tatapan tajamnya sudah hilang dari beberapa saat yang lalu, namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa menatap mata Donghae yang begitu mengintimidasi _obsidian_nya—hingga ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Donghae ke arah lain. Terlalu menyakitkan, sangat menyakitkan. Tatapan rindu itu begitu menyakitkan bahkan untuk sekedar membalasnya. Mungkin bila tatapan Donghae bisa membunuh, maka saat itu juga Eunhyuk akan terkapar di tempatnya dengan raga tanpa nyawa.

"Kau tahu, aku bahkan sempat mencoba keluar dari sekolahku di New York," Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap wajah Donghae yang menatap lantai yang di pijaknya. Ia menatap susunan porselin putih bersih itu seakan tengah menikmati warna kulit Eunhyuk yang putih bersih seputih susu dan sehalus lantai porselin itu. "Namun aku mengurungkan niatku saat mendapat berita aku tidak bisa pulang seandainya aku pergi sebelum kelulusanku. Dan harus mengulang pendidikan 6 tahun ke depannya lagi. Itu berarti... Aku harus meninggalkanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Maka dari itu aku menyelesaikannya walaupun begitu lama, sehingga aku bisa memiliki waktu denganmu tanpa khawatir ada yang kembali mencoba memisahkan kita."

"Mengapa... kau melakukan itu?" Donghae mengangkat kepalanya hingga pandangannya dan Eunhyuk bertemu ketika mendengar pertanyaan Eunhyuk. Donghae tersenyum tipis—membuat wajah datarnya yang tampan... berkali-kali lebih tampan dari sebelumnya. Eunhyuk yang melihatnya bahkan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya secara perlahan—karena merasa jantungnya kembali berdetak dan wajahnya agak memanas—membuat kedua manik indah yang bersatu itu kembali terputus.

"Kau tanya mengapa? Kau bahkan tidak tahu jawabannya mengapa? Seharusnya kau tahu jawabannya, Hyukkie. Kau tahu aku melakukannya untukmu seorang." Jawab Donghae lesu. Ia akhirnya mendudukan dirinya di lantai dingin itu dan menekuk kedua lututnya. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dalam sana.

"Kalau seandainya aku punya pilihan. Dan pilihan itu adalah antara meninggalkanmu atau mati. Maka aku akan memilih mati daripada aku hidup tanpa separuh hatiku di sisiku. Tapi, aku juga urung melakukannya. Seandainya aku mati meninggalkanmu. Aku akan menjadi salah satu alasan terbodoh untuk dirimu tetap hidup karena kutahu kau tak bisa bernafas tanpa kiasan diriku yang menjadi nafasmu untuk tetap bertahan sekalipun dunia mengacuhkanmu."

Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya melihat Donghae mengeluarkan pisau lipat yang ada di dalam kantung celananya. Bibirnya menjadi bergetar saat melihat Donghae membuka lipatan pisau itu hingga memperlihatkan pisau yang begitu tajam—cukup dengan melihat refleksinya yang mengkilat dan sisinya begitu tipis. Pisau itu dari cukup membuat hati Eunhyuk seakan tersayat. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa dari sisi posesif dan rasa ingin memiliki Donghae membuat _namja_ tampan itu bisa menjadi seorang _psychotic_ dan melakukan apa saja untuk bisa mendapatkan apa yang sudah di inginkan bahkan apapun yang baginya seharusnya sudah menjadi miliknya sekarang.

"Tapi kau membuat aku harus memilih salah satunya, Hyukkie. Aku mati dan kau tenang tanpa harus menungguku lagi." Ujar Donghae. Eunhyuk sudah merasa panik setengah mati ketika Donghae mengangkat pisau itu dan mensejajarkannya dengan tangannya.

"_Hy—hyung_, jang—jangan." Mohonnya dengan suara bergetar. Donghae menoleh dan terkekeh layaknya orang gila dan menatap Eunhyuk tajam membuat _namja_ manis itu agak mengkeret.

"Kenapa, _chagiya_? Kau takut?" tanyanya dengan nada manja yang di buat-buat. Eunhyuk takut, sangat takut Donghae yang seperti ini. Donghae tahu dan ia malah tak mau menghentikan perbuatannya.

.

SREET~

.

Secara perlahan Donghae mensayat tipis salah satu sisi tangannya. Tak ada ekspresi kesakitan yang tergambar di wajahnya. Seakan ia sudah biasa melakukan hal itu. Ia malah tersenyum dengan mata menyipit tajam menatap tangan yang ia sayat. Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya dan akhirnya membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya ketika melihat secara perlahan darah mulai menetes dari sayatan tipis di luka yang Donghae buat sendiri, jatuh mengotori lantai.

"Heumb, heumb~"

Eunhyuk menutup matanya. Bulu kuduknya seakan merinding sendiri ketika mendengar gumaman dari bibir tipis merah muda Donghae yang terdengar seperti tengah bersenandung. Donghae menyeringai kecil ketika melihat tubuh Eunhyuk bergetar ketakutan melihat darah makin banyak mengalir dari sayatan-sayatan yang Donghae buat.

"_Chagi_... lihatlah..." rengek Donghae. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup kedua telinganya agar ia tidak bisa mendengar suara apapun bahkan suara Donghae. Ia benar-benar takut, Donghae nampak seperti orang yang melebihi kata gila. Donghae benar-benar berubah menjadi _psycho_!

"Lee Hyukjae..." bisik Donghae dengan nada yang entah mengapa terdengar tajam dan begitu mengintimidasi. Eunhyuk tetap tidak mau membuka matanya dan yang ada ia malah makin meringkukkan tubuhnya ke ujung kasur.

Donghae melebarkan seringaiannya. Ia dengan perlahan beranjak berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk yang masih meringkuk. Tangan Eunhyuk yang tadi menutupi kedua telinganya perlahan pindah menutupi wajah manisnya. Ia dapat merasakan kasurnya berderit dan merasakan hawa panas dari tubuh lain semakin mendekatinya, Donghae.

Donghae mendudukan tubuhnya di sebelah Eunhyuk, dan di tariknya tubuh kurus itu agar berada dalam tubuh tegapnya. Donghae menikmati darah yang masih terus mengalir dari sayatan lukanya. Di dudukkannya tubuh Eunhyuk di pangkuannya, ia tidak mengira bahwa Eunhyuk ternyata makin kurus dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu—hingga Donghae merasa cukup ringan.

.

TRIING~!

.

Pisau yang tadi berada di tangan Donghae langsung ia lempar ke lantai di bawah kasur. Kedua tangannya beralih memegang kedua sisi pergelangan tangan Eunhyuk dan menariknya pelan. Donghae dapat merasakan getaran kecil yang di salurkan cukup dari tubuh Eunhyuk di pangkuannya bahkan dari kedua tangannya yang berada di sentuhannya.

"_Chagi_... apa yang kau takutkan? Aku ada disini. Bukalah wajahmu, aku ingin melihat wajahmu yang cantik itu." Eunhyuk kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak lama ia melepas kedua sisi tangannya tanpa sadar dan mendorong tubuh Donghae hingga _namja_ itu terbaring—itu ia lakukan karena refleks ketakutan menyerangnya ketika merasakan nafas Donghae di lehernya. Karena kedua pergelangan tangannya masih di genggaman tangan Donghae, ia jadi ikut tertarik hingga menindih tubuh Donghae.

"_Saranghae_..."

"_**Saranghae..."**_

Suara Donghae (dan suara masa lalunya) terdengar di telinganya meskipun yang satu terdengar samar dan hanya gema biasa yang tak kentara. Ia membuka kedua matanya dan ia dapat menatap wajah Donghae yang letaknya sangat dekat dengan Donghae—bahkan hampir tak berjarak.

"Apa salah bila aku mencintaimu? Apa salah bila aku meletak hati padamu? Apa aku harus mati terlebih dahulu dihadapanmu dulu sehingga kau bisa percaya bahwa aku, _namja_ yang sudah terobsesi pada dirimu benar-benar mencintamu." Lirih Donghae. Eunhyuk menatap obsidian yang kecoklatan sewarna kacang _hazelnut_ itu. Tak ada kebohongan, tak ada kebohongan pada mata itu, hanya ada sebuah manik terang yang nampak berkaca-kaca. Begitu indah dan itu menggambarkan perasaan cinta Donghae yang begitu besar untuknya.

"Apa… kau benar-benar… mencintaiku? Setidaknya… aku bisa yakin dan… memberi kesempatan padamu…" lirih Eunhyuk juga. Donghae tersenyum begitu tipis—hampir tak terlihat, "_Jinjja_?" tanyanya ragu. Mereka berdua sebenarnya sama-sama agak ragu. Eunhyuk masih agak ragu untuk mempercayai kata-kata Donghae setelah ia di berikan 'pandangan menakutkan' yang di suguhkan Donghae, dan Donghae sendiri masih agak ragu—antara percaya atau tidak—bahwa Eunhyuk benar-benar mempercayai hatinya walau sekecil apapun kenyataannya.

Eunhyuk mengangguk kecil—berusaha memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. Mereka saling memandang dan saling melempar senyuman manis yang terlihat tampan—dan manis—bagi Eunhyuk. Rasa takut Eunhyuk yang tadi entah kenapa dengan cepat menguar ketika melihat tatapan lembut Donghae dan 'kelakuannya' yang tadi tidak ia perbuat di depan matanya kembali.

"Kau bisa membuat janji padaku, jadi apakah aku juga bisa membuat janji padamu, _Hyung_?" Donghae mengangguk kecil mendengarnya, Eunhyuk tersenyum, "Bisakah kau tidak berbuat hal seperti tadi jika kau ingin terus berada di sampingku? Jujur, aku sangat takut kau yang seperti itu. Sangat-sangat-sangat takut." Donghae tidak menjawab—namun Eunhyuk sudah tahu jawabannya dari tepukan kecil yang di dapatnya pada punggungnya.

Donghae meringis kecil ketika lukanya bergesekan dengan baju Almamater Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menyadarinya karena ia merasa ada yang basah pada bagian punggungnya. Eunhyuk langsung bangun setelah menanamkan satu kecupan di bibir tipis Donghae, ia meringis ketika ia mengamit tangan dari Donghae. Darah terlihat tidak terlalu banyak lagi yang keluar, namun tetap saja belum berhenti keluar. Ia menaruh pelan kembali tangan Donghae dan membuka satu persatu kancing baju Almamaternya.

Donghae menyerngit bingung. Ia beranjak bangun dan memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang masih tergesa-gesa membuka kancing seragamnya, "Hyukkie, kau mau apa?" tanyanya. Eunhyuk hanya memberi senyuman tipis dan tetap membuka kancing seragamnya. Setelah tidak ada lagi bagian yang di buka, Eunhyuk langsung menarik kedua tangannya dari lubang lengan dan melepas seragamnya—meninggalkan baju kaus tanpa lengan yang ia jadikan dalaman. Ia menarik tangan Donghae hendak membungkusnya dengan baju seragamnya.

Donghae menarik tangannya membuat Eunhyuk heran. Ia menatap Donghae, "_Hyung_, darahmu tidak berhenti keluar. Nanti kau kehabisan darah." ingatnya. Ia berusaha menarik kembali tangan Donghae namun Donghae juga tetap menariknya.

Eunhyuk mem_pout_kan bibirnya kesal, "_Hyung_, ayolah~" rengeknya kali dengan nada—yang sebenarnya terdengar jijik ditelinganya sendiri—walau sebenarnya terdengar sangat imut. Donghae menggeleng, ia mensejajarkan tangan kiri yang baru saja dilukainya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia menggesek pelan darah yang keluar hingga terjatuh ke atas kasur. Setelah itu ia menunjukkannya tepat ke hadapan Eunhyuk—membuat _namja_ manis itu mengerjap bingung.

Donghae memberikan senyuman tipis, "Bacalah, hanya ini ungkapan sesungguhnya dariku." Eunhyuk membaca pelan ukiran _hangul_ di tangan Donghae. Eunhyuk membekap mulutnya ketika selesai membaca tulisan itu.

Di situ terdapat _hangul_ **Lee Hyukjae ** pada luka kering yang mungkin sudah lama Donghae ukir di tangan kanannya. Dan yang baru saja ia ukir -sayat- tadi berbentuk _hangul_** Lee Donghae** di atasnya. Dan yang paling membuat Eunhyuk tidak bisa bernapas dengan benar ketika melihat ukiran yang sangat kecil di telapak tangan Donghae yang membentuk kalimat _hangul_ yang sudah mengering. Mungkin luka itu juga sudah lama Donghae buat. Walau terlihat agak abstrak namun Eunhyuk masih bisa membacanya meskipun matanya sendiri kabur oleh air mata.

**Selamanya. Dia milikku, takkan terganti. Aku pegang janjiku. Dia memegang janjiku. Kita berjanji untuk bersama selamanya.**

"_Pabbo_~" bisiknya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana menggambarkan betapa bodohnya Donghae yang sudah mengukir tulisan itu dan merusak tangannya sendiri. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir dan akhirnya ia memeluk leher Donghae dengan kuat. "Mengapa aku harus memiliki kekasih sebodoh dirimu, _eoh_?" tanyanya—lebih kepada mengejek—sambil terisak. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bahu Donghae yang masih _topples_ dan menangis terisak di sana.

Donghae terkekeh, ia ikut memeluk tubuh Eunhyuk yang agak lebih kecil darinya. "_Nde,_ aku bodoh. Dan... Hey! Apa barusan kau menyebutku kekasihmu, Lee Hyukjae?" tanya Donghae antusias. Eunhyuk mengangkat wajahnya dari bahu Donghae dan menghapus air matanya dengan punggung tangannya—membuatnya terlihat lebih imut lagi dari sebelumnya.

"Yak! Jadi kau tak mau aku sebut sebagai kekasihku?" Donghae langsung menggeleng kuat. "Dan... sejak kapan margaku berubah menjadi Lee? Aku masih Kim, kau ingat?!" Donghae kembali menggeleng namun kali ini sambil menyeringai.

"_Ani, ani, ani_! Kau sebentar lagi akan menjadi Lee! Kau ingat itu?" tantang Donghae. Ia kembali terkekeh saat perlahan rona merah muda tipis terlihat di kedua pipi Eunhyuk. Membuatnya terlihat makin manis dari sebelumnya. Eunhyuk memanfaatkan momen diam itu untuk mengikat luka Donghae yang masih sedikit basah dengan baju Almamaternya dan kembali meletakkan perlahan tangan Donghae. Donghae tersenyum karena rasa khawatir begitu terlihat diwajah Eunhyuk. Ada harapan yang tertinggal disana.

"Aku amat sangat merindukanmu. Sangat... _Hyung_..." ujar Eunhyuk dan kembali memeluk Donghae. Ia merindukan aroma maskulin Donghae yang sudah sangat melekat di pikirannya.

"Aku juga..." dan Donghae membalas pelukan itu. Ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Eunhyuk dan menghirup aroma _strawberry_ bercampur segarnya _mint_ yang juga sangat di rindukannya. Mereka hanyut dalam aroma menggoda itu.

Eunhyuk menjauhkan kepalanya dari bahu Donghae begitupun Donghae. Mata Donghae menyelami _obsidian_ hitam kelam yang bening milik Eunhyuk. Di susurinya wajah manis itu. Kening yang tertutupi poni _redbrown_, hidung bangir yang bentuknya pas dengan wajah Eunhyuk. Dan yang terakhir—

.

CUP!

.

Donghae memagut lembut bibir merah ceri Eunhyuk dan membawanya ke dalam ciuman hangat di tengah pagi yang begitu menusuk akan dingin.

—bibir mungil berwarna merah alami dan mengerucut alami. Membuat Donghae seakan gila bila terus-terusan menatap wajah manis yang terus membayangi mimpinya itu.

Mereka hanyut dengan ciuman itu. Hanyut dalam hangat yang mereka cipta dalam dekapan. Hanyut dalam pagutan lembut yang menimbulkan rasa. Hanyut dalam lenguhan dan suara pendukung kecil membuat sang 'dominan' lebih semangat untuk memimpin. Dan hanyut dalam tatapan mata yang kembali bertemu ketika kedua kelopaknya kembali terbuka. Tatapan itu begitu banyak menyiratkan perasaan yang tulus didalamnya.

.

—_seakan mereka tidak perduli dengan apapun yang nanti akan terjadi setelah ini nantinya._

.

—**To Be Continued—**

Maaf apdet sangat ngaret. Padahal sudah dari lama pengen ngapdet. Tapi... Tapi... laptop baru baik 5 minggu yang lalu sehabis di service. Dan lisa juga baru sembuh dari Thypus akut dan asam lambung yang naik jadi terpaksa harus diopname. Mianhae, Lisa masih mengusahakan ngetik semua hutang ff yang lain apalagi yang paling sering ditagih, karena kemampuan nulis Lisa juga yang masih dibawah rata-rata. Mianhae, karena selalu membuat kalian menunggu, dan sekarang membuat kalian menunggu lagi *itupun kalau ada yang berkenan*. Hiks... T^T Lisa ngga becus jadi Author! *meringkuk dipojokan*

Boleh curhat sedikit? Lisa sempet drop lagi kemarin, bahkan mungkin dropnya lebih parah waktu sakit. Lisa harap kejadian masalah Eunhyuk-IU itu tidak akan pernah terulang lagi T^T Sudah cukup Lisa kemarin nangis tanpa henti gegara berita itu. Yah, Tuhan~ Semoga berita ini takkan pernah ada lagi, takkan pernah muncul lagi. Cintaku sudah cukup hanya untuk HaeHyuk aja :') Lisa harap ada yang sama dengan pendapat Lisa :'*

** ? :')**

**JEONGMAL GAMSAHAMNIDA FOR ~\\(^**□**^)/~  
:::**

**Alint2709 | blackwhite28 | Qhia503 | RieHaeHyuk | **myfishychovykyukyuamandhharu0522** | Haehyuk addict | **anchofishy** | Mrs Kim siFujoshi | nurul. p. putri | myhyukkiesmile | Ellizabeth Kim | ochaviosa | **Nara-chan** | SsungMine | rianalupamelulu | gaemwon407 | zumkyu28 | BooFishy | Julie Namikaze | **dhianelf4ever** | Yukina Itou Sephiienna Kitami | meirah. 1111 | **Sytadict** | cosmojewel | **Finda Readersbaikjung hana cassielove haehukminami aikawa** | irengiovanny | futari chan | **Me Naruto** | Aoi Ko Mamoru | redKrystal | Narunaru bofi | Chwyn | Foo Loo | AranciaChru | minmi arakida | mrshelmet | nyukkunyuk | **Beakren** | desi2121 | ressijewelll | VIPKYUHYUNEUNHAESHIPPER | sycarp | **Anami Hime4 orang bertittle **Guest** & Silent Reader^^

**Atas ketersediaannya memberikan tanggapan ataupun sekedar bersedia membaca cerita ini ^_^v**

/.\

Bisa hubungi Author di;  
**Lisa Anggraini Reepetra **—Facebook  
** LisaAR2101 **—Twitter

\./

Trailer Next Chap  
:::

"Ah, kau kekasih Lee Hyukjae? Benarkah, Hyukkie _chagi_?"

"Jangan memanggil Hyukkie-KU dengan panggilan seperti itu!"

"Mengapa? Kau mau berbuat apa? Apa perlu kita berduel untuk mendapatkannya?"

.

.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Joongie _chagi_..."

"Apa maumu?!"

"Mauku? Aku ingin bertemu dengan calon putraku, **Jung** Hyukjae!"

.

.

"Ah, kita bertemu lagi Jaejoong- _ssi_. Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang?"

"Astaga, dosa apa yang kuperbuat hingga aku bertemu dengan dua orang yang paling kubenci sekarang ini?!"

"Haha, dan bagaimana kabarmu si **Jung** Hyukjae itu. Apa anak haram itu masih hidup sampai sekarang?"

.

.

**CIAO! :D**

**SEE U IN NEXT CHAP!^****,^****V**

**HAEHYUK IS REAL!**


End file.
